2 Years Are a Short Time
by KimSunRi
Summary: Eunhae Drabble Series, random themed drabbles posted in the wait of Eunhae. Some drabbles might be related, and if so will be mentioned at the A/N before each chapter :) Update Chapter 34 : H-176, D-178 ! -Inspired by Eunhae's new year 2017 IG video- Update soal Fanbook :D
1. Day 1 - Promise

**[Read End Note]**

Day 1 Waiting, D-637 (Hyukjae)

Title : Promise

A.I : Non!AU, Hurt/Comfort, T

.

.

* * *

 **Day 1, 'Promise'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Jangan mati disana. Atau aku akan membunuhmu nanti. Kembalilah dengan sehat."

Hyukjae terkekeh atas ancaman yang tidak masuk akal tersebut. Meski begitu ia tetap mengangguk dan membalas pelukan itu. " _Ne_ , Heechul- _hyung_. _Gomawo_."

Namun Heechul tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya, terus menggerutu sendiri mengenai betapa Hyukjae tidak menghargai kekhawatirannya dan segala protes tidak masuk akal ala Kim Heechul. Saat itu, Hyukjae diam-diam merasa tersentuh. Karena ini adalah seorang _hyung_ yang dulu begitu kaku dengannya, sekarang dapat ia rasakan betapa ia menyayanginya.

Dalam benaknya Hyukjae merasa cukup bersyukur karena Heechul memilih untuk 'berpamitan' dengannya cukup terakhir. Karena itu dongsaeng-dongsaengnya di SM tidak perlu menunggu Heechul selesai dengan segala protesnya. Ia sudah lebih dulu berpamitan dengan minho, changmin, dan yang lainnya tadi. Begitu juga dengan Yesung. Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak mau berpamitan dengannya sekarang, dengan alasan mereka akan mengantar Hyukjae sendiri besok. Meski begitu Hyukjae merasa sedikit curiga bahwa itu hanya alasan karena mereka takut mereka tidak akan bisa menahan tangis.

Ah, _appa, eomma_...

Pikir Hyukjae dengan senyuman kecil.

Saat ia tersadar, Heechul telah melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke samping. Namun ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Karena berdiri dihadapannya, dengan kepala tertunduk adalah orang yang paling ia kasihi.

Ekspresi Hyukjae melembut, namun kali ini ada rasa sedih yang besar yang menyertainya. Ia menatap orang dihadapannya tersebut dengan sayu, melihat bahu yang lesu dan wajah yang tertunduk, walau kali ini tidak ada poni rambut panjang yang dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hae," panggil Hyukjae selembut mungkin.

Orang yang dipanggil tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun ia berjalan, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya berdiri dihadapan Hyukjae dan langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Hyukjae, memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Hyukjae balas memeluknya, sama eratnya.

"Donghae," bisik Hyukjae, mencium pelipisnya.

Donghae tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya terdiam dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hyukjae, tangannya dengan erat menggenggam bagian belakang _hoodie_ hitam yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu. Dari gemetar pelan pada tubuhnya, Hyukjae tau bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang menahan tangis. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata juga mulai menggenangi sudut matanya.

"Hyukjae," bisik Donghae, amat pelan.

"Donghae," balasnya.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, tak mengatakan apapun. Mereka terus terdiam seperti itu, dalam pelukan yang begitu erat. Entah berapa menit berlalu, terasa seolah waktu tengah berhenti. Namun disaat yang sama, Hyukjae merasa itu masih tidaklah cukup. Ia ingin terus seperti ini.

Entah siapa yang memanggilnya, namun Hyukjae mendengar bagaimana beberapa orang diluar mulai menyerukan namanya dan Donghae. Maka dengan berat hati, ia menarik diri sedikit dan mengendurkan pelukan mereka. Donghaepun melakukan hal yang sama, akan tetapi jemarinya masih terkait pada pakaian Hyukjae, seolah tidak mau benar-benar terlepas.

Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan tatapan sendu yang serupa. Tatapan sayu yang dipenuhi cinta, kasih sayang, kesedihan, rasa rindu, dan beribu janji yang tak terucapkan. Karena begitulah mereka selalu berkomunikasi, berbicara tanpa kata-kata.

 _Kau harus pergi sekarang._

 _Ne, aku akan berangkat duluan._

 _Kembalilah dengan sehat. Berjanjilah padaku._

 _Aku janji. Kau juga jaga dirimu, ya?_

 _Pasti._

 _Dan nanti, aku yang akan menyambutmu saat kau kembali._

Donghae tersenyum, akan tetapi air mata akhirnya lolos dan mengalir dari sudut matanya. Melihatnya, Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya dan mengusapnya. Dan sekali lagi, dalam keheningan, mereka membuat sebuah janji.

Nama mereka kembali dipanggil, dan Hyukjae lebih dulu berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Donghae terdiam sesaat, melihat punggung Hyukjae saat ia berjalan menjauh. Perasaan sedih kembali melingkupinya, namun janji yang mereka buat, walau tanpa kata-kata, menguatkan hatinya dan melingkupinya dengan kehangatan.

 _Sampai bertemu di musim panas nanti._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fanfic_ ini akan menjadi _drabble series_ yang akan di- _update_ setiap harinya selama satu tahun kedepan. _Drabble_ yang di _post_ akan bertema sangat acak, dapat berupa AU / Non!AU, dengan _genre_ apa saja, namun tentunya semuanya adalah EunHae.

Semoga dengan ini, kalian juga jadi lebih bersemangat untuk menunggu kepulangan mereka, dan akan tetap ada sesuatu hal untuk ditunggu setiap harinya. Aku merencanakan ini hanya akan berlangsung selama satu tahun dulu, karena sejujurnya aku takut tidak akan bisa menyanggupinya. Namun jika ternyata bisa, mungkin akan kuperpanjang hingga mereka benar-benar kembali.

Akan tetapi sesungguhnya mungkin aku membuat ini untuk diriku sendiri juga. Karena aku tidak akan sanggup melalui dua tahun ini tanpa EunHae, _I need them so much. I need my moon and my sun to keep the light going. So this might just be one of my selfishness, and for that, I'm really sorry._

Untuk waktu post, biasanya mungkin akan sore/malam hari, sekitar pukul 4 sampai dengan 9. Dengan pengecualian hari rabu, dimana aku memliki jam kuliah sore jadi mungkin khusus hari rabu sebelum jam 2 siang, atau sesudah jam 9 malam. (kecuali hari ini yang hari libur nasional). Untuk kedepannya aku akan mencoba menetapkan jam yang pasti, tapi mungkin akan kulihat dulu untuk minggu-minggu pertama ini. Dan jikalau suatu hari nanti akan ada hari dimana aku tidak bisa _mem-post_ karena kuliah/masalah lainnya, maka di hari berikutnya aku akan melakukan _double post_.

 _Let's wait for their return together, neh?_ **-Rey**


	2. Day 2 - Thinking of You

Day 2 Waiting, D-636 (Hyukjae), D-638 (Donghae)

Title : Thinking of You

A.I : Non!AU, Hurt/Comfort, T

.

.

* * *

 **Day 2, 'Thinking of You'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Donghae tersenyum, jemarinya menelusuri papan foto tersebut dengan hati-hati. Disana terdapat beberapa foto dirinya bersama dengan Hyukjae. Tatapannya melembut, dalam hati mengingat semua momen yang ada satu-persatu. Semua momen yang ia lewatkan berdua bersama Hyukjae, hanya berdua.

 _Ah, aku merindukanmu..._

Donghae tertawa pelan atas pemikiran tersebut, meski suara tawa itu terdengar sedikit hampa. Baru satu hari lamanya, namun ia sudah merasa kesepian. Ia berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan kembali melihat foto-foto bersama Hyukjae, foto-foto dalam momen-momen indah dan bahagia.

Namun untuk setiap momen indah yang ia kenang, kemudian rasa sedih ikut menyertainya. Tatapannya kembali berubah sendu, mengingat bahwa momen-momen bahagia ini tidak akan terulang, terhenti hingga dua tahun yang akan datang.

 _Dua tahun... Ini akan menjadi dua tahun terlama dalam hidupku._

Beberapa jam lagi, ia akan berumur tiga puluh tahun. Usia tersebut menandakan bahwa ia sudah melewati setengah hidupnya bersama Hyukjae. Hampir setiap harinya, terus menerus. Tetapi kali ini mereka terpisah dua tahun lamanya. Dua tahun akan terasa begitu panjang.

Sejujurnya, Donghae tidak tau bagaimana ia akan menghadapi dua tahun tersebut. Sekarang, jika ia mengenang seluruh hidupnya, ia telah selalu bersama Hyukjae sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat jelas kembali bagaimana kehidupannya berlangsung sebelum ia bertemu dengan Hyukjae. Maka dari itu, ia tidak yakin jika ia akan dapat kembali ke kehidupan tersebut. Tanpa Hyukjae disisinya.

Tapi selama ia memegang janji itu, janji bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi setelah ini, dan tak akan terpisah lagi untuk selamanya akan menguatkannya. Meski sulit, ia akan melewatinya, harus melewatinya. Ia akan terus menunggu hingga ia bisa bersama dengan Hyukjae sekali lagi. Jika lima belas tahun sudah ia lewati bersama Hyukjae, maka ia akan menggunakan segala memori indah selama itu untuk bertahan dari dua tahun yang akan datang tanpa Hyukjae.

Apalah arti dua tahun jika sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun, bahkan lima puluh tahun setelahnya akan ia habiskan bersama Hyukjae?

Mungkin memang klise, tapi Donghae kurang mempercayai yang namanya sekedar kebetulan. Ia tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang terlalu dramatis seperti ia mempercayai takdir yang menentukan semuanya, tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah ia percaya bahwa ini semua bukanlah kebetulan semata. Hyukjae yang terlahir lebih dulu di dunia untuk menemaninya, Hyukjae yang lebih dulu bergabung dalam SM untuk membimbingnya ketika ia ikut bergabung. Kali ini pun tidak berbeda. Ia tahu ketika ia pulang nanti, Hyukjae akan sudah ada disana. Menunggunya, siap untuk menemaninya, sebagaimana yang selalu Hyukjae lakukan.

Donghae meletakkan papan foto tersebut, kemudian berbalik kearah tas miliknya yang sedang ia siapkan sejak tadi untuk ia bawa. Ia menutupnya dengan yakin, dengan seulas senyuman yang sekarang dipenuhi rasa percaya diri. Sesuai janjinya juga, ia akan berangkat dengan seulas senyum.

Terkadang cinta itu sungguh lucu, dapat mengubah seseorang menjadi sungguh berbeda. Donghaepun merasa begitu. Ia yang selalu menyukai hujan, kini menunggu musim panas yang terik dan cerah.

 _Karena di bawah mentari musim panas itulah ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Hyukjae._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _I figured out how to post from my phone. Which is nice, so now I can post an update even when I'm not home._

Tapi, dengan _post_ lewat hp seperti ini, balas komen jadi lumayan mustahil. Karena itu aku minta maaf karena tidak akan membalas komen untuk _fic_ ini. Tapi silahkan tetap curhat / tumpahin segala pikiran dsb, _I'll read every single one of it as always_ , dan yang lain juga bisa baca. _So we know we're not alone in this_. Jika ada pertanyaan, dan sebagainya juga silahkan _post_ aja aku akan mencoba menjawabnya.

 _Lastly,_ berhubung dengan hp aku bisa _post_ hampir kapan saja, aku mau minta pendapat kalian. Kalian ingin aku _post_ jam berapa setiap harinya?

 _Meet you guys tomorrow_ :) **-Rey**


	3. Day 3 - Happy Birthday

Day 3 Waiting, D-635 (Hyukjae), D-637 (Donghae)

Title : Happy Birthday

A.I : Non!AU, Hurt/Comfort, T

.

.

* * *

 **Day 3, 'Happy Birthday'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Donghae merasa amat canggung ketika ia datang ke SM hari itu. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang mengganjalnya sedari ia berangkat dari rumah hari ini, entah karena apa. Ia baru bergabung ke SM sekitar dua minggu lamanya, dan ia belum mengenal banyak orang. Beruntunglah ia bertemu dengan beberapa _sunbae_ yang begitu baik hati yang bersedia untuk menemaninya dan mengantarnya berkeliling.

"Nah, ini kantinnya. Biasanya sedikit padat ketika jam makan siang, namun karena sekarang masih pagi jadi mungkin masih sedikit sepi."

Sang _sunbae_ terus berceloteh panjang lebar, namun Donghae terlalu gugup untuk mendengarkan semua perkataannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, maka ia hanya mengangguk-angguk sopan. Lamunannya terpecah ketika ia mendengar sang _sunbae_ memanggil seseorang.

"Oh, Hyukjae! Kau sudah datang? Kemari sebentar!"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, dan melihat seorang _namja_ yang terlihat seusia dengannya perlahan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah ragu-ragu dan lambat, berdiri di sisi _sunbae_ nya. Meski begitu tatapannya melekat pada Donghae.

" _Ne, hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Ah, kenalkan ini Donghae. Ia baru bergabung kesini beberapa hari lalu. Kau lahir tahun 86 bukan? Ia seumuran denganmu."

"Ah, begitukah?"

Donghae dapat merasa jantungnya mendadak berdegup lebih kencang saat tiba-tiba seulas _gummy smile_ lebar terlukis di bibir sang _namja_. _Namja_ tersebut kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, masih dengan senyuman ramah yang sama, yang membuat tepi matanya berkerut. Anehnya, melihat senyuman itu, rasa canggung Donghae menghilang, walaupun kini ada perasaan aneh yang menggantikannya. Seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam tubuhnya.

Donghae menyambut uluran tangan itu, kemudian mengulaskan senyuman _angelic_ khas miliknya. " _Annyeong_ , namaku Donghae."

Ada jeda yang singkat sebelum Hyukjae menjawabnya, seolah ia terpana dengan senyuman milik Donghae. " _Annyeong_ , namaku Hyukjae."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," lanjut Donghae sopan. "Mohon bantuannya!" tambah Donghae sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Ketika ia kembali bangkit berdiri, ia menatap Hyukjae tepat di matanya, masih dengan perasaan berdebar yang sama.

Saat itu Donghae merasakan sebuah koneksi. Koneksi aneh yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Donghae dapat membayangkan dirinya sendiri berada di atas panggung yang sama bersama _namja_ ini, bersama Hyukjae. Mungkin duet, atau berada dalam sebuah grup yang besar. Atau bahkan keduanya? Entahlah, yang jelas saat itu juga ia tau ia ingin menjalankan karirnya di dunia yang gemerlap ini bersama Hyukjae.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan bingung ketika Hyukjae belum juga bereaksi, dan sepertinya itu menyentakkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu juga. Dan sama denganku. Oh, boleh kuminta nomor teleponmu?" perkataan Hyukjae keluar dengan begitu lancarnya, mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa canggung.

Dari sudut matanya, Donghae dapat melihat _sunbae_ nya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Akan tetapi senyuman Hyukjae menghapus segala penolakan yang ada.

 _Dan lagi, ia memang tidak berniat menolak._

Maka dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya, Donghae dengan senang hati mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kemudian keduanya saling bertukar nomor telepon, membuat sang _sunbae_ cukup bingung dengan perkembangan yang cepat tersebut.

Donghae tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Namun lagipula, baginya tidak ada yang lebih penting untuk diingat pada hari itu selain kejadian tersebut, pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang yang paling dikasihinya.

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum, berbaring sambil menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengenang kembali detik demi detik kejadian pada hari itu.

Setelah mendengar pesan rahasia Donghae pada album terbaru mereka, Hyukjae kini tahu apa yang ada di benak Donghae di tengah pertemuan pertama mereka. Akan tetapi, hingga detik ini juga mungkin Donghae tidak tau apa yang saat itu terlintas di benak Hyukjae. Apa yang membuatnya terpana selama beberapa saat, tidak hanya sekali saja.

Karena pada saat Donghae membayangkan berada di satu panggung yang sama bersama Hyukjae, Hyukjae tengah membayangkan berada di sebuah rumah yang besar bersama dengan Donghae. Dengan jemari tertaut, memandang dua anjing kecil berlarian berkeliling rumah tersebut. Disaat Donghae membayangkan kehidupan gemerlap mereka, Hyukjae tengah membayangkan sebuah kehidupan jauh dari lampu sorot yang akan dihabiskannya bersama Donghae, berdua saja.

 _Ah, mungkin jika saat itu ia tau isi pikiranku, ia akan merasa takut._

Hyukjae tersenyum, menahan agar tak mengeluarkan suara tawa sedikitpun agar tidak membangunkan siapapun. Perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya, menatap sendu rembulan yang menerangi tempat itu dari kegelapan.

 _Hari itu, aku membayangkan menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu._

 _Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun._

 _Aku minta maaf karena tidak akan bisa menghabiskan dua tahun dari hidupku ini bersamamu, Donghae._

Hyukjae menghela napas pelan. Kemudian ia menyamankan posisinya dan memejamkan mata, kali ini untuk tidur. Dalam hati, tak berhenti berdoa untuk kekasihnya, dan mengingatkan diri pada janji-janji yang akan mereka tepati ketika mereka bertemu kembali nanti.

Dibawah sinar rembulan yang sama, ia memanjatkan doanya.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Donghae._

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk yang bertanya apakah isi _fanfic_ ini akan diambil dari _real life_ / Non!AU semua, sayangnya jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti _mood_ dan inspirasi saat aku mengetik saja. Selain itu kurasa akan cukup sulit jika semua mengambil dari _real life_ karena sejujurnya lebih dari 300 _drabble_ itu tidak sedikit juga, aku takut akan kehabisan bahan jika aku memaksakan semua dari _real life event_ , dan nantinya malah akan jadi mandek. Jadi nantinya akan ada banyak AU yang bertema bisa apa saja sesuai inspirasiku hari itu.

(oh dan maaf karena sejauh ini _drabble_ nya sedikit _angsty_ semua, berhubung _mood_ sedang kearah sana...)

Ah dan untuk seterusnya, sepertinya aku akan mem _post_ pada jam 3 siang tepat, sehingga pas untuk yang baru pulang sekolah karena sepertinya kebanyakan dari kalian seperti itu? Dan jikalau jam 3 tepat aku tidak _post_ , entah karena koneksi internet kampus jelek/masalah lainnya, aku akan _post_ pada jam 4 sore.

 **-Rey**


	4. Day 4 - My World

Day 4 Waiting, D-634 (Hyukjae), D-636 (Donghae)

Title : My World

A.I : Non!AU, Hurt/Comfort, T

 **A/N :** _Uhh... I'm not sure myself where this came from? I'm sorry? *kneels*_

.

.

* * *

 **Day 4, 'My World'**

.

.

 **Donghae's POV**

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku telah begitu egois.

Dan mungkin sedikit buta.

Selama ini kukira kami baik-baik saja. Kukira aku dan Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Sejak waktu debut, _ani_ , bahkan jauh sebelum itupun aku sudah sangat dekat dengan Hyukjae. Dan sudah sewajarnya kami akan terus bertambah dekat setelahnya. Terus, terus, hingga aku tidak lagi menyadari manakah batas yang wajar atau tidak.

Jika dipikir lagi, mungkin kami memang sudah melewati batas persahabatan. Namun aku terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya. Bahkan para _member_ yang lain sudah menganggap kami sebagai sebuah pasangan. Mereka mengatakan hal tersebut dengan begitu natural, seolah hal tersebut adalah hal yang sungguh jelas dan resmi.

Aku selalu menyangkalnya, menepis perkataan tersebut dengan ringannya, tanpa pernah sekalipun menyadari tatapan sendu Hyukjae yang terarah padaku. Meski begitu sikapku benar-benar berkebalikan dengan perkataanku. Aku terus memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba dengan senyuman riang di wajahku, mengecup pipinya hanya karena aku merasa ingin melakukannya. Seolah menuntunnya kelangit tinggi, namun kemudian menjatuhkannya ke tanah saat aku kembali menyangkal semuanya.

Meski begitu tak sekalipun ia marah padaku. Tak sekalipun ia mendorongku menjauh. Ia terus menuruti semua keinginanku, ikut mengalir bersama segala tingkah lakuku. Dan jika dipikir lagi, mungkin tanpa sadar aku memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya tersebut. Setiap perbuatanku menyakitinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Hingga akhirnya Hyukjae pun tak mampu menahannya lagi.

"... Apa aku... Ada dalam duniamu itu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut cukup ambigu, keluar secara tiba-tiba. Dalam nada ragu-ragu, dan tatapan sendu yang semakin sering kulihat ia berikan padaku. Namun anehnya, aku langsung dapat mengerti maksudnya.

 _Apa aku sungguh berarti untukmu? Apakah aku memiliki tempat lebih di hatimu?_

Sejujurnya, pertanyaan Hyukjae itu membuatku terpaku. Aku terdiam saja disana, berdiri di hadapannya yang saat itu lebih tinggi sekitar 3cm dariku, membuat kepalaku sedikit saja terdongak. "Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Hyukjae kembali membuka mulutnya, entah hendak mengatakan apa aku tidak tau. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat mengucapkannya, terdengar suara Leeteuk- _hyung_ yang memanggil namanya. Hyukjae kemudian menghela napasnya, menunduk sesaat seolah tengah menenangkan perasaannya yang tengah bergejolak. Kemudian saat ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, ia memberikanku satu senyuman terakhir, senyuman yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi.

Setelah Hyukjae berangkat untuk jadwalnya hari itu, yang saat itu hanya samar-samar kuingat sebagai siaran radio, aku berpindah untuk duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu _dorm_. Kemudian memori mulai berputar dalam benakku. Memori tentang kebersamaanku dengan Hyukjae. Tentang senyumannya saat ia sedang membalas pelukanku, tatapan lembutnya saat ia merapihkan rambutku dengan sebelah tangannya, tatapan sedihnya saat aku mendorongnya menjauh dan memberikan perhatianku ke orang lain disaat ia lebih membutuhkannya.

Mengingat wajah sedihnya membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak, seperti tenggelam dalam lautan dalam dan tidak bisa bernapas. Dan saat kukira akhirnya aku mengerti, siap untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, hidup kembali mengujiku.

Telepon berdering, dan aku menoleh kearah benda tersebut. Entah mengapa aku mendapatkan perasaan yang tidak enak, seolah tau bahwa hanya akan ada berita buruk yang kudapat. Perlahan aku melangkah kearah telepon tersebut, dan mengangkatnya.

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya begitu buram, bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk. Isi pesan yang kuterima tidak dapat kuingat dengan sempurna, karena saat itu juga seolah otakku berhenti bekerja, hanya mampu menerima beberapa kata yang terputus saja.

 _Hyukjae, kau bertanya apakah kau ada dalam duniaku._

" _Van-... Sukira-... Kecelakaan-... Rumah Sakit-..."_

 _Saat itu, aku dapat mendengar suara duniaku hancur._

.

.

Saat aku melihatnya di rumah sakit, hanya terluka kecil, tangisanku pecah. Aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya erat, mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa henti juga ucapan syukur bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia begitu terkejut, namun membalas pelukanku dan anehnya, ialah yang menenangkanku pada situasi tersebut. Ketika akhirnya aku cukup tenang, aku menguatkan diriku untuk menyimpan perasaanku sedikit lagi dan segera menanyakan kondisi _member_ lain yang juga terlibat.

Setelah semua telah berubah tenang, dan kami tau bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, aku menemukan diriku tengah duduk di depan Hyukjae. Punggungku bersandar pada tubuhnya dan ia memelukku dari belakang dengan eratnya. Sejak semua yang terjadi, aku tidak mau lepas dari sisi Hyukjae sedikitpun, dan sepertinya iapun begitu.

Kurasa, waktunya sudah tepat.

"Hyukjae," panggilku dengan suara berbisik.

Hyukjae sepertinya menyadari keseriusan pada nada suaraku. Atau mungkin dari caraku memanggil namanya, nama lengkapnya dan bukan nama panggilan, Hyukkie, yang selalu kugunakan untuknya. Hyukjae menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Waktu itu kau bertanya padaku apakah kau ada dalam duniaku," mulaiku.

Ia berubah kaku, namun mengangguk, terdiam menunggu jawabanku dengan gugup.

"...Kau tidak ada dalam duniaku," jawabku. Namun sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, aku melanjutkan perkataanku. "Dunia setiap orang pasti berbeda-beda bukan? Itu karena setiap orang memiliki sesuatu yang menjadi pusat dunia mereka. Dimana semua hal lainnya berputar mengelilinginya. Dan jika pusat tersebut menghilang, maka dunia tersebutpun akan hancur."

Aku berbalik, menatapnya dengan senyuman sendu namun penuh harapan. "Kau tidak hanya sekedar ada dalam duniaku, melainkan kaulah yang membuat duniaku berputar."

"Karena itu, Hyukjae, kumohon jangan pernah menghilang dari sisiku..."

.

.

.

* * *

...Aku sungguh tidak tau darimana inspirasi untuk cerita kali ini muncul. Tiba-tiba cerita ini sudah selesai kuketik tanpa sadar. Seperti yang bisa dilihat, cerita ini terjadi dalam kurung waktu kecelakaan besar pada tahun 2007, berpusat pada EunHae (..atau bisa dibilang lebih Donghae- _centric_?)

Maaf sepertinya aku memang hanya bisa membuat cerita yang lebih ke _angst_ belakangan ini karena suasana hati memang seperti itu. Berdoalah semoga kedepannya membaik dan tidak malah tambah parah.

Oh iya, khusus hari ini _update_ cepat karena siang nanti aku harus ke kampus mengurus sesuatu, hingga sore sepertinya. Dan aku akan sibuk jadi aku takut tidak sempat mem _post_ walau melalui hp sekalipun. (seperti yang sudah kuumumkan di twitter)

 _cyt_ **-Rey**


	5. Day 5 - Territory

Day 5 Waiting, D-633 (Hyukjae), D-635 (Donghae)

Title : Territory

A.I : AU, Fantasy, T

 _ **a/n : It's never really mentioned in the story but Donghae is supposed to be a (really gorgeous) Dryad.**_

.

.

* * *

 **Day 5, 'Territory'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Manusia merupakan makhluk yang serakah dan egois. Mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri, dan amat haus akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Di dunia ini, mereka telah dikaruniai oleh Dewa dengan daerah kekuasaan mereka sendiri. Mereka mengembangkan daerah tersebut dengan cara yang sangat tidak beradab. Mereka menghancurkan alam yang telah dikaruniai pada mereka. Membunuh pohon-pohon hidup dan hewan-hewan di lingkungan itu dan menggantinya dengan bangunan-bangunan aneh yang mengeluarkan asap hitam, yang juga semakin menyakiti alam sekitarnya.

Sejujurnya, Donghae membenci makhluk tersebut. Akan tetapi ia tidak peduli atas apapun yang manusia-manusia tersebut lakukan di dalam daerah teritorial mereka sendiri. Bohong memang, jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merasa simpati terhadap alam daerah tersebut, namun ia merasa bahwa itu bukanlah haknya untuk mencampuri apa yang para manusia itu lakukan. Maka selama ini Donghae tidak ambil pusing, sama sekali tidak mau terlibat.

Tetapi belakangan ini para manusia mulai membuatnya tidak tenang. Makhluk serakah tersebut tidak puas dengan menghancurkan daerahnya sendiri, dan mulai bergerak untuk memperluas daerah kekuasan mereka.

Satu hari yang sejuk, perasaan resahnya terbukti.

Hari itu ia sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyukjae, duduk bersandar pada Hyukjae diatas cabang sebuah pohon _oak_ yang besar dan kokoh, yang telah berumur ratusan tahun lamanya. Pohon _oak_ tersebut merupakan jantung teritori mereka, yang memberikan kehidupan bagi teritori mereka. Donghae sendiri terlahir dan besar pada pohon itu, bahkan jauh sebelum Hyukjae datang.

Hyukjae tengah memeluk Donghae dari belakang dengan lembut, bibirnya terkadang mengecup sayang helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae yang begitu halus. Rambut _silver_ miliknya sendiri menimbulkan warna yang kontras. Ia berhati-hati dalam setiap gerakan kecilnya, agar lingkaran 'tanduk' putih miliknya sendiri tidak membentur ranting pohon diatas mereka, atau tersangkut pada daun-daunan yang rimbun. Donghae hanya sedang menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Hyukjae saat seekor kupu-kupu kecil bersayap kebiruan terbang menghampiri mereka, berhenti untuk hinggap di helaian rambut Donghae, tepat disamping telinganya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Donghae.

Hyukjae memperhatikan bagaimana Donghae berubah serius, dan perlahan ia dapat melihat ekspresi tenangnya digantikan oleh ekspresi yang menggambarkan amarah. Matanya yang biasanya begitu hangat dan menyejukkan berubah tajam, disertai dengan kerutan diantara keningnya.

Hyukjae melepas pelukannya saat Donghae bangkit berdiri, atau lebih tepatnya terbang mengambang diatas dahan yang sama, sayapnya kini mengembang terbuka. Sayap Donghae selalu terlihat indah bagi Hyukjae, dengan ruas penopang bagai rangkaian kayu berwarna senada dengan rambut _brunette_ nya yang tersusun dengan hati-hati setiap liukannya, dan selubung tipis berwarna kehijauan yang seolah terbuat dari tenunan satin terhalus. Akan tetapi ada yang sedikit lain kali ini. Sayap tersebut mengembang dengan kokoh dan kuat, masih memberikan keindahan yang sama namun juga ada sedikit aura mengintimidasi, ditambah wajah Donghae yang biasanya menimbulkan ekspresi begitu lembut kini jelas memberikan peringatan agar tidak ada yang melawannya.

"Hae?" tanya Hyukjae, perlahan bangkit duduk tegap, cakar tajam pada jemarinya keluar untuk membantunya mencengkeram batang pohon untuk menyeimbangk tubuhnya. Akan tetapi ia tetap berhati-hati untuk tidak melukai pohon tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Mereka..." gumam Donghae, suaranya rendah dan mencekam. Hyukjae merasakan bagaimana angin di sekitar mereka mulai bergemuruh, berpusat pada Donghae. Ia melihat bagaimana dedaunan yang terbang seolah melingkari mereka. "Para makhluk itu... Sekarang sedang menuju kesini untuk merebut tempat kita ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Manusia."

Mendengarnya, mata Hyukjae berkilat _silver_ , dan ia menggeram pelan. Karena jika ada satu orang juga sangat membenci para manusia selain Donghae, maka Hyukjaelah orangnya. Sisik keperakan mulai terlihat pada leher Hyukjae, menjalar keatas dari dadanya yang tertutup kaus putih tipis tanpa lengan yang selalu ia gunakan dalam wujud tersebut.

"Berapa banyak?" suara Hyukjae terdengar begitu dingin.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sesaat. "...Beberapa ratus. Aku tidak bisa melihat pasti, mereka belum memasuki daerah kita."

' _I'll obliterate them_ ,' tanpa sadar Hyukjae menggunakan bahasa jenisnya sendiri karena amarahnya. Namun untungnya, tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan bersama Hyukjae membuat Donghae cukup lancar akan bahasa tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mencegahmu," jawab Donghae. "Aku akan membantumu. Tak akan kubiarkan satupun dari mereka melangkah kedalam sini."

.

.

Pasukan manusia tersebut sudah dapat melihat daerah yang hendak mereka taklukkan berikutnya. Daerah yang sungguh berbeda dengan milik mereka sendiri, daerah dimana pepohonan hijau masih lebat dan terlihat begitu indah dibias mentari. Daerah yang belum tersentuh kekotoran makhluk luar, dimana air bening mengalir dari mata air gunung tersebut dan konon dapat menyembuhkan luka apapun.

"Inikah tempatnya, jendral?"

Seorang prajurit bertanya, menatap kagum pada pemandangan di depannya. Saat sang jendral hanya berdeham sebagai persetujuan, ia melanjutkan. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi saya tidak mengerti kenapa daerah ini dikatakan begitu berbahaya. Daerah ini terlihat begitu indah."

"Tidakkah kau merasa keindahan dan ketenangan ini aneh?" tanya sang jendral. Saat prajurit itu menatapnya bingung, ia melanjutkan. "Diantara semua kekacauan di dunia ini, daerah ini tetap begitu tenang dan terjaga keindahannya. Menurutmu tidakkah itu aneh? Konon, daerah ini dijaga oleh dua ekor makhluk mistik. Dua makhluk yang begitu kuat. Mereka-"

Akan tetapi, sang jendral tidak sempat menyelesaikan monolognya. Karena tiba-tiba ucapannya terpotong oleh suara jeritan dari puluhan orang prajurit yang berada pada barisan paling depan. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat sulur-sulur tiba-tiba membelah permukaan tanah dan mencengkram para prajurit dengan kerasnya, beberapa bergerak liar menebas, dan mematahkan apapun yang menghadang alurnya. Beberapa mencoba menebas sulur tersebut, namun mereka hanya berhasil menggoresnya.

Belum sempat ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya, terdengar raungan keras yang menggema dari langit. Ia menengok keatas, dan napasnya tercekat.

Seekor naga besar bersisik perak mengepakkan sayapnya yang kokoh, menimbulkan hembusan angin yang bahkan cukup besar untuk mendorong mundur para prajurit. Naga tersebut kemudian melesat turun, terbang dengan rendah menghampiri pasukan tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Para prajurit melemparkan tombak mereka, hanya untuk memantul dari sisik perak naga tersebut, tidak melukainya sedikitpun. Naga itu kemudian membuka mulutnya, dan api menyembur keluar, membakar habis pasukan yang berada pada bagian depan. Terutama yang sudah terikat sulur, tewas begitu saja. Tidak selesai sampai situ, sang naga menyabetkan ekornya yang bagaikan dilapisi berlian, keras dan mematikan, meremukkan tulang puluhan prajurit sekaligus.

Seolah belum puas dengan rasa takut yang berhasil ia tanamkan pada semua orang disana untuk seumur hidup mereka, sang naga mendarat persis di depan prajurit yang tersisa. Kakinya mencengkram tanah dan menimbulkan suara debuman yang begitu menggema, sayapnya yang mengepak juga menimbulkan kepulan debu tanah yang sesaat mengaburkan pemandangan. Sang naga kembali meraung keras, amat keras untuk menunjukkan amarahnya, menyakiti telinga hidup-hidup yang masih tersisa dengan rasa yang menusuk.

Sebuah siluet muncul dari balik pepohonan, terbang dengan tenangnya sebelum mengambang di sisi kepala sang naga. Sesaat, orang-orang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkagum pada wujudnya yang begitu agung, keindahan yang seolah tidak datang dari dunia. Akan tetapi rambut _brunette_ makhluk itu teracak angin dengan liarnya, dan ekspresi gelapnya memberikan rasa ketakutan yang begitu mencekam.

Sang jendral yang kini terjatuh di tanah hanya bisa melihat dengan putus asa saat aura gelap amarah menguar dari dua makhluk tersebut, tau bahwa nyawanya berakhir disini.

 _Konon, daerah ini dijaga oleh dua ekor makhluk mistik, dua makhluk yang begitu kuat._

 _Mereka hidup dengan tenang dalam daerah tersebut._

 _Akan tetapi jika ada yang mengusik teritori mereka, maka hari esok tak akan ada lagi baginya._

Ia melihat saat naga tersebut kembari meraung, sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya dan ribuan sisik putih bagaikan permata tajam melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka. Sisik-sisik tersebut menghujam para pasukan tanpa ampun dengan kecepatan tinggi, menewaskan semua orang dalam seketika. Ia sendiri dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang tercabik-cabik oleh sisik-sisik tersebut, bagaimana tanah dibawahnya berubah merah karena darah dan bagaimana pandangannya menghitam, dan rasa sakit digantikan oleh kegelapan.

"Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian," suara makhluk yang sedari tadi hanya terbang disisi sang naga menggema.

"Tak ada yang berhak menyentuh rumah kami."

.

.

.

* * *

 _So this is a fantasy!AU. I have so many headcannon about this story but I don't think I'll really be writing a full version of this._

 _In my headcannon_ , Donghae adalah seekor(?) Dryad yang terlahir dari pohon _oak_ tersebut. Ia tumbuh melindungi dan merawat daerah tersebut. Walau kehidupannya tenang, terkadang ia suka merasa kesepian. Hingga suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seekor naga _silver_ yang terjatuh di teritorinya dengan kondisi mengenaskan, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka dalam.

Hyukjae adalah seekor naga yang pergi dari teritori jenisnya sendiri karena ia suka mencari kebebasan. Tapi kemudian, ia tertangkap para manusia dan disiksa. Manusia pada dasarnya menganggap diri mereka sebagai makhluk yang paling tinggi, mereka memandang rendah makhluk lain dan terkadang menjualnya seolah sebagai hewan antik. Makhluk seperti naga merupakan sesuatu yang ternilai begitu mahal karena kemustahilan untuk mendapatkannya (dan saat itu, Hyukjae masih cukup muda sehingga ia belum dapat melindungi diri dengan sempurna, mungkin beberapa puluh tahun (itu terhitung muda untuk seekor naga)).

Singkat cerita, Hyukjae berhasil kabur namun dengan sekarat, dan jatuh di teritori milik Donghae. Donghae yang merasa iba, memutuskan untuk merawat Hyukjae hingga sembuh. Mereka jatuh cinta, dan ya _you guys can imagine the rest_ , hehe. Karena itulah Hyukjae membenci manusia, dan Donghae mungkin sebenarnya lebih lagi karena _makhluk kotor itu_ telah melukai Hyukjaenya. Ironisnya, Hyukjae akhirnya menetap di tempat tersebut bersama Donghae. Hyukjae yang awalnya keluar karena mencari kebebasan, kini menemukan sebuah tempat dimana ia ingin selalu tinggal.

 _So yeah I guess that's about it._

 _Mood_ ku sudah mendingan, _drabble_ ini muncul di benakku sedari pagi entah mengapa aku juga tidak tau asalnya dari mana. Ah ya aku minta maaf karena sedikit telat hari ini, sibuk karena laporan lab kampus orz.

Well, see you guys tomorrow :)

-Rey


	6. Day 6 - Beauty

Day 6 Waiting, D-632 (Hyukjae), D-634 (Donghae)

Title : Beauty

A.I : AU, Fluff _**(I'M BACK)**_ , T

 _a/n : pssst... check out next chap's a/n. there's a hidden present.._

.

.

* * *

 **Day 6, 'Beauty'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

*Klining*

Donghae sedang menyiram bunga mawar merah yang masih kuncup saat ia mendengar lonceng pintu tokonya berbunyi. Ia menengok kearah sumber suara dan senyuman langsung merekah di bibirnya saat ia melihat pelanggan favoritnya berjalan masuk sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Selamat datang," sapanya ramah.

Sang pelanggan menoleh kearahnya dan melemparkan senyuman _gummy smile_ yang lebar. "Pagi, Donghae- _ssi_ ," sapanya sama ramahnya.

"Sedang mencari inspirasi, Hyukjae- _ssi_?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae mengusap tengkuknya, suatu gestur yang tanpa sadar selalu ia lakukan saat ia merasa malu, dan menurut Donghae membuatnya terlihat manis. "Begitulah, aku sedang sedikit buntu lagi. Apa ada bunga baru yang datang?"

"Waktumu pas sekali. Pagi ini baru saja ada beberapa yang datang. Mari, kutunjukkan?" ajak Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengikuti sang florist untuk kebagian belakang toko, memasuki bagian _staff only-area_ yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimasuki oleh pelanggan sepertinya. Namun ia merupakan sebuah pengecualian, dan meski awalnya ia merasa amat kaku, sekarang ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan spesial tersebut.

Ya, Donghae adalah seorang florist. Ia mengelola toko kecil di daerah tepi kota, cukup jauh dari kesibukkan dan kebisingan namun tidak terlalu jauh untuk menjadi terasingkan. Toko tersebut dulu adalah milik dari kakak iparnya, istri dari Donghwa- _hyung_ nya. Akan tetapi sejak mereka menikah, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah tempat tinggal, jauh dari daerah tersebut. Maka akhirnya, sang kakak ipar yang melihat bagaimana Donghae begitu menyukai bunga-bungaan dan terlihat sangat sedih saat ia mengatakan rencana awalnya untuk menutup toko itu, memutuskan untuk memberikan toko itu pada Donghae sepenuhnya.

Sejak itu, Donghae menghabiskan hari-harinya diantara bunga-bunga indah, merawat setiap tanaman yang ada dengan kasih sayang. Sekarang, sudah tiga tahun lamanya. Dan sudah sekitar dua bulan ia mengenal Hyukjae.

Hyukjae adalah seorang pelukis. Ia baru pindah ke daerah ini sekitar dua bulan lamanya, dan membuka sebuah toko-studio tepat di seberang toko bunga milik Donghae. Beberapa hari setelah ia pindah, ia mengalami _art block_ , mungkin karena pindah ke tempat baru yang belum familiar untuknya juga. Hari itu, ia mengunjungi toko milik Donghae untuk mencari inspirasi. Donghae menyambutnya dengan ramah, dan menunjukkannya beberapa bunga. Donghae cukup bangga saat tau bahwa Hyukjae langsung mendapatkan inspirasi yang dibutuhkannya. Dan sejak itu, timbul kebiasaan bagi Hyukjae untuk mengunjungi toko Donghae kapanpun ia membutuhkan inspirasi.

"Ini salah satu jenisnya," ujar Donghae, tersenyum sambil menunjukkan pot-pot bunga yang berjejer diatas sebuah rak kaca.

"Lucunya," Hyukjae menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengusap salah satu kelopak bunga yang ada dengan perlahan. "Bunga apa ini?"

"Camellia," jawab Donghae. "Cantik bukan? Bunga camellia hanya tumbuh di Asia. Yang datang tadi pagi ada beberapa macam dengan berbagai warna. Aku sendiri paling suka yang ini," Donghae mengambil satu buah pot yang ditumbuhi bunga camellia berwarna merah muda.

"Yang itu terlihat sungguh cantik," Hyukjae memulai. "Tapi menurutku, yang ini lebih cantik. Dan juga terlihat sangat cocok denganmu," ia mengusap kelopak bunga camellia yang berwarna putih dengan hati-hati, kemudian menatap Donghae dengan seulas senyum.

"A-ah, begitukah?" wajah Donghae memerah, tanpa sadar mengangkat pot yang ia pegang lebih tinggi hingga bunga camellia merah muda yang tengah mekar tersebut menutupi sedikit wajahnya. "T-terimakasih, Hyukjae- _ssi_."

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan, menatap Donghae dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dibenakku."

Kini wajah Donghae memiliki warna yang sama dengan bunga camellia di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menutupinya dengan mulai membicarakan bunga-bungaan lain yang ada disana.

Dua bulan lamanya sejak Donghae bertemu Hyukjae, dan sekitar itu jugalah Donghae telah jatuh cinta. Ia dengan cepat terpikat oleh senyuman menawan Hyukjae, dan juga tatapannya yang lembut. Hyukjae yang ramah dan mendengarkan setiap celotehannya mengenai bunga-bungaan yang amat ia sukai. Hyukjae yang juga mengapresiasi keindahan bunga-bunga dan mulai melukisnya. Hyukjae yang terlihat begitu serius saat sedang melukis di studionya, dan senyuman puasnya ketika ia telah menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan.

Donghae tau, karena ia selalu memperhatikan Hyukjae dari dalam tokonya sendiri. Ia bersyukur karena sisi depan toko mereka berupa kaca, sehingga ia dapat melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang penuh konsentrasi. Walau terkadang, ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Hyukjae saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Mereka tengah kembali berjalan ke depan, Donghae kini membawa bunga camellia putih yang Hyukjae lebih sukai.

"Bagaimana? Mendapat inspirasi?" tanya Donghae.

" _Ne, gomawo_ , Donghae- _ssi_ ," Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarkan bunga camellia ini untukmu nanti, setelah aku memindahkannya ke pot yang lebih baik dan merapihkan beberapa daunnya," tawar Donghae.

"Ah, aku jadi merasa tidak enak selalu merepotkanmu. Andai aku bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu... Tunggu," Hyukjae terhenti di tempatnya, seolah mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian ia merogoh saku jaketnya sebelum menarik keluar selembar tiket dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku baru ingat! Ingat rencana pameran yang kuceritakan padamu minggu lalu? Akhirnya aku mendapat persetujuan dan sponsor yang cukup. Pameranku akan diadakan besok. Apakah kau ada waktu? Aku akan memberikan tiketnya untukmu."

Mata Donghae membulat akan keterkejutan, meski begitu ia terlihat amat manis di mata Hyukjae. Donghae perlahan mengambil tiket yang disodorkan padanya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. "Sungguh? Selamat, Hyukjae- _ssi_! Ah, aku pasti akan datang! Pasti! Jam berapa? Ah aku harus membereskan toko agar bisa kututup besok," Donghae berucap dengan cepat, antusiasme dan sedikit kepanikan pada nada suaranya.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. "Jam sepuluh. Apa tidak apa?"

Donghae mengangguk berkali-kali, sesaat Hyukjae khawatir ia akan menjadi pusing. "Aku pasti akan datang! Pasti!" ulangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan membereskan tokoku sedikit. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Donghae- _ssi_. Sampai ketemu besok."

Lonceng pintu kembali berbunyi saat Hyukjae berjalan keluar toko, dan Donghae tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya sepanjang hari itu.

.

.

Donghae berdiri terpaku di depan tempat pameran, terkagum atas lukisan bunga calla lily yang terpajang tepat di depan pintu masuk. Dibawah lukisan tersebut terdapat _placard_ judul lukisan dan dibawahnya lagi penjelasan dari sang artis, yaitu Hyukjae.

 _ **Magnificent Beauty**_

 _Keindahan merupakan sesuatu yang sulit dideskripsikan. Setiap orang memiliki nilai keindahan yang berbeda-beda. Untuk saya pribadi, saat saya pindah ke tempat ini perspektif keindahan yang selalu saya pegang sempat mengabur. Akan tetapi, kemudian saya menemukan keindahan yang absolut pada bunga-bungaan. Dan bunga inilah yang pertama kali membuat saya berpikir, 'ah, ini sungguh sangatlah indah'. Pada pameran ini, saya ingin menunjukkan nilai keindahan yang saya lihat._

Donghae mengerti apa yang ingin Hyukjae sampaikan, karena pesan tersebut memang tersampaikan padanya. Indah, lukisan bunga calla lily tersebut teramat sangat indah, dan Donghae mengaguminya untuk cukup lama, tercengang akan keindahan tersebut.

Inikah yang Hyukjae rasakan saat ia pertama kali masuk ke toko Donghae? Inikah yang Hyukjae rasakan saat Donghae pertama kali menunjukkan bunga-bunga pada Hyukjae? Ia masih ingat hari pertama itu, hari dimana tangkai-tangkai bunga calla lily baru datang ke toko, dan ia menunjukkannya ke Hyukjae yang saat itu masih begitu canggung. Ia mengingat wajah takjub Hyukjae, dan tatapan cerahnya setelahnya.

Bagi Donghae, keindahan merupakan bunga-bungaan dan lukisan Hyukjae. Maka dari itu, melihat lukisan Hyukjae yang melukiskan bunga-bungaan yang begitu disukainya, Donghae merasa begitu terkagum dan tersentuh.

Perlahan, Donghae melangkah masuk, dan mulai melihat lukisan-lukisan yang ada. Hampir semua lukisan disana menggambarkan bunga-bungaan. Donghae dapat melihat lukisan bunga baby's breath yang begitu indah. Donghae tidak tau bagaimana bunga berwarna putih bisa terlihat begitu... berwarna. Hyukjae sungguh menyampaikan keindahan yang tak ternilai.

Bunga lily of the valley, anggrek, crocus, dan banyak lagi. Semua membuat Donghae terkagum. Ternyata selama ini, Hyukjae melukis hampir semua bunga yang ditunjukkannya dengan begitu indahnya. Donghae terlalu terpaku oleh semua keindahan yang ada, hingga ia tidak menyadari beberapa orang di dalam tempat tersebut yang menoleh kearahnya dengan sedikit tatapan kagum dan rasa ingin tahu.

Donghae hampir selesai mengelilingi seluruh bagian dari ruang pameran itu setelah memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Walau sebenarnya ruang tersebut tidak terlalu besar, namun ia menghabiskan banyak waktu di depan setiap lukisan, mengaguminya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian perhatian Donghae terarah pada daerah tengah ruangan.

Dari banyaknya orang yang berkerumun, Donghae menduga lukisan yang berada di tengah itu merupakan lukisan utamanya. Dan Donghae tidak dapat membayangkan keindahan apa yang Hyukjae siapkan. Jika lukisan-lukisan lainnya saja sudah cukup indah untuk membuat Donghae terkagum tanpa henti, entah seindah apakah lukisan utama tersebut. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk melihatnya, itu merupakan lukisan terakhir untuknya, karena ia telah melihat semua lukisan lain.

Ketika ia akhirnya melihatnya, napasnya terhenti sesaat.

Donghae begitu terkejut, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya saat ia menarik napas tajam tanda keterkejutannya, membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya. Orang-orang tersebut kemudian ikut terkejut, sebelum mulai berbisik dan bertanya satu sama lain dengan kagum.

Karena mereka melihat secara nyata orang yang ada dalam lukisan tersebut.

Disana, dalam lukisan yang berukuran paling besar, terlihat seorang florist berambut _brunette_ sedang memegang sebuket bunga violet putih yang begitu indah. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman angelic yang menawan, dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Dibelakangnya, bermekaran bunga gloxinia berbagai warna dan matthiola incana berwarna putih.

Deskripsi lukisan tersebut berbunyi,

 _Dari semua keindahan yang saya temukan disini, inilah yang menurut saya paling indah, begitu indah mengalahkan segalanya. Keindahan yang begitu murni, membuat napas saya tercekat secara berulang kali. Berapa kalipun saya melihatnya, saya tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa. Jika tidak, saya hanya akan semakin terkagum setiap kalinya. Keindahan yang saya temukan berasal darinya, karena itu saya ingin mencoba menangkap keindahan tersebut. Walau mungkin ini tidak akan sebanding dengan keindahan sebenarnya, karena sungguh keindahan seperti itu tidak akan bisa terlukiskan, saya harap perasaan ini bisa tersampaikan. Terutama untuk_ _ **mu**_ _, Donghae. Dengan itulah, kupilih bunga dan judul ini._

Donghae berbalik, melihat Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri disitu dengan seulas senyuman. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia mendengar Hyukjae mengucapkannya. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Sekali, dua kali, dan terus sebelum akhirnya menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukan yang erat, dibalas dengan pelukan yang sama eratnya.

Dan mereka adalah pemandangan terindah di hari itu.

" _ **Let's take a chance of happiness**_."

.

.

.

* * *

 _So many hidden message that i slip in this one. I got too excited and ended up making it too long too._

Setiap bunga yang muncul disini memiliki arti. Bahkan kuncup bunga mawar merah di awal. _I just really love flowers and flower language too much I got carried away_.

Seharusnya ini adalah _entry_ kemarin. Aku minta maaf karena kemarin tidak sempat _post_ , yang melihatku di _**twitter**_ mungkin tau alasannya. Hari minggu ke senin aku tidak tidur sama sekali karena mengerjakan laporan lab kuliah orz. Maka kemarin aku terlalu lelah _(read : almost dead)_ setelah seharian kuliah, juga dengan transportasi berdesakkan dalam _busway_. Sehingga sesampainya di rumah aku langsung tidur. Yah tapi bisa dikatakan dari sini aku mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran penting:

 _ **Buat paling tidak 3 drabble setiap hari sabtu. Agar bisa ku post hingga hari senin.**_

 _Noted to myself. Will not forget it next week._

Oh dan yang untuk hari ini akan ku _post_ setelah selesai ku ketik. Untuk sementara, semoga kalian suka yang ini.

 _Be back in a bit,_ **-Rey**


	7. Day 7 - Breathtaking

Day 7 Waiting, D-631 (Hyukjae), D-633 (Donghae)

Title : Breathtaking

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

 _a/n : I decided to make a continuation of the last one.. (or more like the other side of the story)(bonus (erase #) : tinyurl.#com/otl95gy)_

.

.

* * *

 **Day 7, 'Breathtaking'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Awalnya, Hyukjae merasa pindah ke daerah ini merupakan keputusan yang buruk.

Aneh, memang. Sudah lama Hyukjae mengidamkan hidup yang tenang, dimana waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Jauh dari kesibukkan kota, namun tidak terlalu jauh dari peradaban hingga hanya ada pegunungan. Dan ketika ia akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia malah kehilangan _muse_ nya dan sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Hari itupun, Hyukjae menderita _art-block_ yang luar biasa. Ia hanya bisa duduk di depan kanvas putih bersih itu. Walau tangannya telah memegang sebuah pensil untuk membuat sketsa, namun jemarinya enggan bergerak sama sekali.

Mungkin memang ini adalah keputusan yang buruk.

Merasa ini semua percuma, Hyukjae menghela napasnya dan bangkit berdiri, kemudian merapihkan tokonya sedikit sebelum berjalan menuju luar. Sesaat ia melihat kearah meja depan, dan berpikir bahwa meja tersebut terlalu kosong. Namun ia tidak tau ia harus meletakkan apa diatasnya untuk mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Merasa semakin buntu, Hyukjae akhirnya keluar toko dan menguncinya.

 _Sekarang... Kemana sebaiknya aku pergi..._

Baru saja ia hendak berbelok, ia mendengar suara lonceng toko disertai tawa riang yang begitu merdu di telinganya.

"Terimakasih, Donghae- _ssi_! Bunga ini indah sekali. Ayo, bilang terimakasih juga pada Donghae- _oppa_ , Haneul."

Gadis kecil yang digendong ibunya itu tersenyum riang, tangannya memeluk sebuah pot dengan bunga gloxinia merah _maroon_ yang indah. " _Gomawo_ , Donghae- _oppa_!"

Sang _namja brunette_ kembali tertawa, mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu dan membalas ucapan terimakasihnya. Ia masih tersenyum hangat saat kedua pelanggan itu pergi, melambai pada gadis kecil itu.

 _Indah._

Itulah yang terlintas di benak Hyukjae saat itu. Dan ia merasakan semua yang mereka sebut di film-film romansa. Seolah waktu berhenti, dunia memburam di pandangannya dan hanya terlihat sang _namja brunette_ yang begitu menawan itu. Napasnya tercekat, membuatnya merasakan sesak yang entah mengapa tidak menyakitkan. Jantungnya berdegup dan ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam dirinya.

Ia terlalu terpaku untuk menyadari _namja_ itu telah kembali masuk kedalam tokonya. Kemudian tanpa sadar, Hyukjae berjalan ke toko tersebut. Berhenti sejenak di depannya sebelum melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Selamat datang!" suara merdu yang sama menyambutnya dengan ramah, dan Hyukjae dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sekelilingnya, seolah tengah melihat-lihat.

"A-ah, selamat pagi," balas Hyukjae masih tanpa melihat kearah sang pemilik toko, dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu kaku.

"Sedang mencari apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar malaikat _brunette_ yang begitu menawan itu.

Hyukjae bingung antara harus tertawa atau menangis atas pemikirannya sendiri yang sudah begitu terpikat.

"Sebenarnya... Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Hyukjae dengan tawa canggung, mengusap belakang tengkuknya sendiri. "Uhm, aku baru pindah ke daerah sini dua hari lalu. Tokoku tepat diseberang, dan aku ingin mencari... dekorasi?" gumamnya, terdengar tidak yakin akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Ah! Kau pelukis bukan?"

Atas pertanyaan itu Hyukjae menoleh dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap Donghae. Ia kembali merasakan napasnya tercekat oleh pemandangan indah di hadapannya namun memaksakan diri untuk berfungsi layaknya manusia normal. "Iya. Darimana kau tau?"

Suara tawa yang merdu itu kembali menyapa telinganya. "Ini daerah yang kecil, kau tau? Daerah yang sempit, namun karena itulah orang-orang disini sangat ramah. Kabar menyebar dengan cepat di daerah ini," jelasnya.

 _Hmm, tapi aku yakin kau pasti yang paling ramah dan menawan._

"Begitukah?" Hyukjae ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis Donghae. "Senang mendengar orang disini ramah. Aku belum sempat berkeliling karena terlalu larut dalam pemikiranku kemarin. Terimakasih karena memberitauku, umm-"

"Donghae," ia memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Lee Donghae."

"Terimakasih, Donghae- _ssi_. Aku Hyukjae," balas Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu Hyukjae- _ssi_ , mau kutunjukkan beberapa bunga disini?" tawar Donghae.

Hyukjae menghabiskan beberapa saat sebelum menjawabnya dengan kembali memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama. Kemudian mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke bagian lain dari toko tersebut yang lebih dipenuhi bunga.

Sekitar satu jam lamanya Donghae menunjukkan berbagai macam bunga-bunga indah kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menyukai bunga-bungaan itu, mereka memang indah. Namun selagi Donghae menjelaskan secara detail setiap bunga yang ada, perhatiannya lebih banyak tertuju pada helaian rambut _brunette_ halus milik sang florist. Matanya yang entah mengapa terlihat selalu berkaca-kaca namun berkilau akan rasa senang saat melihat bunga-bunga, bulu matanya yang tidak terlalu panjang, namun tidak terlalu pendek. Indah, ia begitu indah.

Dan saat itu Hyukjae pikir, mungkin pindah kesini bukanlah ide yang buruk juga.

Melainkan ide yang baik, sangat baik.

Satu jam setelahnya, Hyukjae tengah tersenyum di dalam studionya sendiri, melukis dengan lancarnya. Sebuah pot yang berisi bunga lilac yang tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya terpajang di meja depannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Bisa dibilang ini _prequel chapter_ sebelumnya.

 _Whipped Hyukjae ftw._

 _I really like making a whipped Hyukjae. Like, the Hyukjae that adores every single thing about Donghae to pieces and is completely smitten by Donghae just standing there and doing nothing but breath. But here he's kinda borderline creepy with his inner thoughts lmao XD_

Fluffy fluff fluff~ Semoga kalian suka~

 _See you tomorrow!_

 **-Rey**


	8. Day 8 - (Re)Birth

Day 8 Waiting, D-630 (Hyukjae), D-632 (Donghae)

Title : (Re)birth

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

 _a/n : prequel to_ _ **Day 5 - Territory**_

.

.

* * *

 **Day 8, '(Re)birth'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Donghae masih ingat hari dimana ia terlahir.

Itu terjadi di pertengahan musim semi, ketika udara begitu hangat, mentari menyinari dengan lembut dan ditemani oleh tiupan angin yang menyegarkan. Pohon oak itu perlahan-lahan membuka, membentuk sebuah celah pada batangnya. Dan disanalah ia, dengan kedua lutut dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya dibalut pakaian dari lapisan-lapisan kain kehijauan yang halus dengan beberapa aksen coklat tua seperti bulu yang membentuk desain yang indah. Cabang-cabang pohon bergerak perlahan, menggugurkan beberapa dedaunan mereka untuk membentuk sebuah mahkota yang bagaikan sebuah _halo_ diatas kepalanya.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya.

Mata berwarna _emerald_ itu meneliti sekelilingnya, pertama kali menyapa dunia, menyapa tempat tinggalnya. Kemudian dengan langkah ragu-ragu, ia mengulurkan sebelah kakinya, menapak tanah dengan lembut. Sebelah kaki ikut menapak seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bangkit berdiri. Dan akhirnya, ia berdiri di luar lindungan pohon _oak_ miliknya.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan kagum, memejamkan matanya sesaat saat menikmati hembusan angin yang mengelus helaian rambut _brunette_ nya. Kemudian menoleh kebelakang punggungnya, merasakan sayapnya perlahan membuka dan mengembang untuk pertama kalinya.

Sayap yang beruas rangkaian kayu itu anehnya tidak terasa kaku sama sekali, melainkan lentur dan bergerak dengan anggun dibawah kendalinya. Selubung tipis bagaikan satin yang menyatukannya juga tidak serapuh kelihatannya, terbukti saat ia mencoba mengibaskan sayapnya. Sekali, dua kali, dan semakin kencang.

Saat Donghae menyadarinya, ia telah terbang mengapung satu meter diatas tanah. Perasaan yang asing membuncah dalam dirinya, namun itu bukanlah perasaan yang buruk. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan. Ia kemudian terbang tinggi, mengelilingi pohon _oak_ nya sesaat sebelum menjelajahi daerah teritorinya.

Air yang jernih, terlihat biru dialasi bebatuan abu-abu dan diantara hijaunya rerumputan. Pohon-pohon yang menaungi dataran dibawahnya, membiaskan cahaya mentari menjadi sentuhan lembut. Bunga-bunga berwarna pastel yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, murni tak ternoda. Seulas senyuman mengembang di bibir tipis sang Dryad.

 _Hidupnya dimulai sekarang._

.

.

Suara raungannya lebih terdengar seperti suara rintihan kesakitan. Hyukjae mengibaskan ekornya, berusaha melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Akan tetapi dengan hanya sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, usahanya sia-sia. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat ia merasakan pisau tajam kembali menusuk tubuhnya, kali ini di bagian punggungnya dan terjatuh tak berdaya, perlahan pandangannya menghitam.

Hyukjae tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Baru beberapa bulan lamanya ia pergi dari daerah teritorinya, meninggalkan kawanannya untuk mencari kebebasan, mencari kehidupan yang ia inginkan. Namun ia malah berakhir disini, di tangan para manusia yang begitu kejam. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan dapat menangkapnya. Selama ini, berpuluh tahun ia terus hidup di daerah teritori naga, dimana hidup sangat damai untuk kaum sejenisnya hingga ia tidak pernah merasakan kejamnya pertempuran.

 _Inikah akhir dari hidupnya?_

Malam itu, para manusia berpesta. Mereka telah menaklukkan seekor naga besar, hal tersebut patutlah dirayakan. Sementara sang naga, Hyukjae, diikat dan diamankan di tepi kota.

Saat itulah Hyukjae mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Seorang _namja_ remaja, tinggi berambut coklat dan agak ikal, muncul dan melangkah dengan berani, berjalan kearahnya dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

Hyukjae hendak menggeram walau mulutnya juga diikat, namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara, sang _namja_ menghentikannya.

"Sst. Tenanglah, aku disini untuk menolongmu," ujarnya dengan suara yang tenang.

Hyukjae tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Seumur hidupnya, Hyukjae tidak pernah repot-repot mempelajari bahasa lain selain yang ia sendiri gunakan, bahasa bangsa naga. Maka dari itu, ia tetap waspada. Meski dari nada suara dan gerakan sang _namja_ , ia dapat menduga bahwa _namja_ di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki maksud yang buruk.

Sang _namja_ mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang tersembunyi dibalik jaketnya, membuat Hyukjae menggeram pelan, amat pelan dan hanya dapat didengar keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu," _namja_ itu berusaha menenangkan, mendekati Hyukjae dengan perlahan sebelum beranjak ke sampingnya, dan mulai memotong tali-tali yang mengikat tubuh Hyukjae.

Mata Hyukjae terbuka lebar, terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam terpaku merasakan satu demi satu tali yang mengikatnya terlepas.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Setelah ini larilah, pergilah yang jauh. Jangan biarkan mereka menangkapmu lagi," _namja_ itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian suaranya terdengar begitu sedih. "Aku hanya tidak ingin jatuh lebih banyak korban. Sudah cukup banyak yang menderita. Kau juga pasti memiliki seseorang yang sedang menunggumu."

Saat tali terakhir terputus, Hyukjae perlahan bangkit, memijak pada kaki-kakinya. _Namja_ itu mengangguk, melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Hyukjae membuka sayapnya, mengepakkannya sekali.

Dan Hyukjae pun terbang hingga ditelan kegelapan malam, dalam hati berterimakasih pada manusia yang telah menolongnya.

.

.

Donghae masih ingat hari dimana ia terlahir.

Ia masih mengingatnya bagaikan itu terjadi kemarin. Walau sebenarnya, setidaknya seratus tahun telah berlalu. Sejak itu, ia terus tinggal di tempat ini. Hari itu ia begitu bahagia, dengan rasa ingin tau yang begitu polos dan tinggi, ia menjelajahi tempat itu hingga ke seluk-beluk terkecilnya. Namun sekarang, ia tidak bisa mengatakan ia memiliki rasa bahagia yang sama.

Donghae mencintai tempat itu. Ia merasa begitu aman dan nyaman didalamnya. Ia suka merawat bunga-bunga berwarna-warni hingga mereka bermekaran, ia suka merasakan dinginnya air sungai yang menyegarkan, ia suka beristirahat dibawah naungan pohon ditemani dengan suara hembusan angin yang membentuk melodi indah, ia suka berinteraksi dengan kupu-kupu, kelinci liar, dan banyak hewan-hewan lain yang mendiami tempat itu.

Tetapi seratus tahun adalah waktu yang lama, dan Donghae mulai merasakan apa yang dinamakan sebagai rasa kesepian.

Ia menginginkan seseorang untuk diajak berbicara. Ia menginginkan seseorang yang bisa berbagi hari-hari dengannya. Ia menginginkan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Ia menginginkan seseorang yang mau melindunginya, sama seperti bagaimana ia melindungi tempat tersebut.

Ia menginginkan seseorang disisinya.

Donghae sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon _oak_ nya dengan sendu saat ia merasakannya. Sesuatu yang asing telah memasukki teritorinya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan melesat terbang kearah 'benda asing' tersebut. Donghae selalu begitu protektif akan teritorinya, tidak ingin apapun merusak teritorinya. Biasanya ia akan langsung dapat merasakan bila ada makhluk asing yang berniat untuk merusak daerahnya.

Lantas, mengapa kali ini ia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Ia baru merasakan keberadaan makhluk tersebut saat makhluk tersebut telah memasuki daerahnya.

 _Apa itu artinya, makhluk ini tidak berniat untuk merusak daerahnya?_

Pikiran Donghae terhenti saat ia mendengar suara rintihan memilukan. Ia terbang turun dan menyibak beberapa pepohonan rimbun. Kemudian ia terhenti, terkejut dengan mata membelalak saat mendapati makhluk yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Seekor naga dengan sisik _silver_ yang begitu indah, ia yakin kilauannya pasti akan memantulkan mentari dengan indahnya jika bukan karena kotornya debu tanah dan bahkan darah yang menutupinya. Naga tersebut terbaring dengan begitu lemahnya diatas rumput, matanya terpejam dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka benda tajam, beberapa berhasil menembus sisiknya dan merobek dagingnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi..." Donghae berucap dengan terbata, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya.

Naga tersebut kembali merintih, dan Donghae langsung melesat ke sisinya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dengan refleks. Ia menyentuh kepala naga itu perlahan, dan naga tersebut langsung membuka matanya. Mata tersebut menatapnya tajam, kilauan _silver_ yang tanpa rasa takut. Naga tersebut menggeram pelan, seolah mengancamnya untuk mundur walau dengan begitu lemahnya.

"Biarkan aku menolongmu..." bisik Donghae lembut, menatap balik sang naga dengan mata _emerald_ nya, tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut.

Sang naga, Hyukjae, menelitinya sesaat. Namun perlahan-lahan ia luluh oleh mata _emerald_ yang indah itu. Dengan satu erangan pelan, yang terdengar seperti persetujuan, ia mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan tangan sang Dryad mengusap sisik-sisiknya, namun anehnya sentuhan tersebut terasa begitu lembut, seperti sentuhan bulu malaikat. Ia hampir tertidur saat ia merasakan air dituang diatas lukanya yang masih terbuka, dan kembali merintih karena rasa perih yang luar biasa.

"Maaf, tapi lukamu itu harus diobati..." Donghae kembali berujar dengan nada menenangkan. "Tidurlah, aku berjanji akan mengobatimu sebisaku. Istirahatlah..."

Namun sepertinya Donghae tidak perlu mengatakannya, karena Hyukjae memang sudah mulai terbawa alam mimpi.

Hari itu, keduanya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan walau pertemuan tersebut dapat dikatakan merupakan sebuah pertemuan yang sungguh tidak biasa, namun itu merupakan awal segalanya.

Hari itu, keduanya merasa hidup kembali.

.

.

.

* * *

 _If anyone read the a/n s, yes it's a continuation of day 5's drabble._

 _Another headcannon: the boy that helped_ Hyukjae _out was none other than_ Cho Kyuhyun _._ Kyuhyun itu anak seorang _scientist (..or something)_ yang tadinya juga lumayan _synical_ samamakhluk _non-human. But then he met a fairy named_ Lee Sungmin _that his father caught and -insert another super long chaptered romance story-. In the end tho,_ Sungmin _either ran away with the help of_ Kyuhyun _with a teary-goodbye-forever-but-remember-I'll-always-love-you, or died (I can't decide). And since then on_ Kyuhyun _also despised the way humans tortured other creatures and vowed to himself to always help them when he can. And that's how he ended up helping_ Hyukjae(- _hyung_ ) _._

 _...I can't help it okay I love_ KyuHyuk _brothership so much XD_


	9. Day 9 - Food, Coffee, Love

Day 9 Waiting, D-629 (Hyukjae), D-631 (Donghae)

Title : Food, Coffee, Love

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

.

.

* * *

 **Day 9, 'Food, Coffee, Love'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

*tik tik tik tik tik*

Suara _keyboard_ seolah terdengar menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, tanpa henti, Donghae menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius untuk memastikan tidak ada kesalahan yang terbuat, jemarinya menari diatas _keyboard_. Kalaupun suara ketikan berhenti, hanya untuk Donghae yang menoleh kearah pangkuannya dimana sebuah buku terbuka sebagai referensi.

Ia terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak mendengar suara kekasihnya yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

Sebuah lembut tepukan di bahu. "Hae," panggil Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae terlonjak. "Astaga Hyukkie, kau mengagetkanku!"

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, Hae."

"Ah benarkah?" ekspresi bersalah tercampur ekspresi malu tergambar di wajah Donghae. "Aku pasti terlalu konsentrasi tadi, maaf."

"Tidak apa, aku tau," balas Hyukjae, mengusap rambut _brunette_ milik Donghae sesaat. "Justru karena itulah aku memanggilmu, Hae. Kau sudah mengerjakan itu sejak aku pulang jam satu tadi. Sudah dari jam berapa kau mengerjakannya?"

Donghae terlihat ragu sebelum ia menjawab, karena ia tau apa yang akan Hyukjae tanyakan setelahnya. "...jam 8 pagi?"

Hyukjae menghela napas, bertanya walaupun ia sudah tau jawabannya. "Dan apakah kau sudah makan siang?"

"...Belum," jawab Donghae, suaranya begitu pelan. Ekspresinya persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi orang tuanya.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh sore, Hae... Kau bisa sakit jika setiap hari seperti ini," ujar Hyukjae dengan nada yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran, membuat Donghae semakin merasa bersalah.

"T-tapi Hyukkie... Laporanku belum selesai..." gumam Donghae dengan wajah murung.

Disaat seperti inilah Hyukjae terkadang merasa ia tidak ingin membiarkan Donghae mengambil jurusan _marine biology_ , walau itu adalah impiannya. Tugas-tugas mereka bisa menjadi sungguh berat terkadang. "Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh lupa makan. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada _ahjumma_ jika beliau tau aku membiarkan anak kesayangannya sakit, hm? Calon dokter macam apa aku jika aku tidak bisa menjaga _dormmate_ sekaligus kekasih tercintaku?"

Atas ucapan Hyukjae, wajah Donghae bersemu. Namun ia tetap menolak dengan wajah bersalahnya. "Maafkan aku, Hyukkie. Tapi aku sungguh harus menyelesaikan ini..."

Hyukjae kembali menghela napas, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa mengelus puncak kepala Donghae sebelum bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Donghae kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya. Ia paham betapa keras kepalanya Donghae terkadang, terutama untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Donghae menghela napas, merasa bersalah namun segera kembali terlarut dengan tugas-tugasnya. Kakinya yang mulai terasa kesemutan karena duduk bersila terlalu lama ia hiraukan.

.

.

Baru sekitar setengah jam lamanya setelah itu saat Donghae mencium wangi yang begitu nikmat dari arah dapur. Wangi tersebut berhasil membuat perutnya berbunyi, mulai memprotes karena tidak diberi makan sejak pagi. Donghae tidak sempat untuk bangkit berdiri saat ia melihat Hyukjae keluar dari dapur, membawa sepiring _homemade taco_ dan segelas kopi.

"Hyuk-"

"Ssst," potong Hyukjae. "Sudah, kerjakanlah laporanmu."

Tetapi ia menghampiri Donghae, duduk di sampingnya. Donghae baru saja hendak bertanya saat Hyukjae mengambil _taco_ tersebut dari piring dan membawanya ke depan mulut Donghae.

"Aa," ujarnya sambil membuka mulutnya sendiri, seolah memberi Donghae contoh.

Donghae tak bergerak sesaat karena terlalu kaget. Kemudian ia perlahan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Hyukjae menyuapinya. Kemudian ia mengunyah masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena terpana.

"Lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu, Hae. Biar aku yang menyuapimu," ujar Hyukjae lagi dengan lembut.

Donghae kemudian mengangguk dan kembali menoleh kearah laptopnya. Tangannya kembali mengetik meski mulutnya tengah mengunyah. Setelah beberapa suap, ia terbatuk sedikit dan Hyukjae langsung meminumkannya kopi favoritnya.

"...Hae, aku tau kau merasa berterimakasih tapi jangan mulai menangis, kau akan mempersulit dirimu sendiri," ujar Hyukjae saat ia melihat mata Donghae yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"T-tapi H-Huukkiiiee..." Donghae setengah merengek dengan mulut dipenuhi taco, walau ajaibnya pandangannya masih menatap lurus ke arah laptop dan tangannya tidak berhenti mengetik.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan, merasa gemas. " _Arra, arra. Nado saranghae_."

Pada akhirnya, Donghae tetap menangis sambil menggumamkan beribu deklarasi cinta pada Hyukjae. Lagi-lagi tanpa pandangan yang teralih atau tangan yang berhenti mengetik.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena Hyukjae siap mengusap air matanya dengan tissue yang sudah ia ambil sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Quoting 50 shades of Grey:_

" _My desires are... unconventional."_

" _Show me."_

 _*shows everyone this fic*_

 _Yep. It's my only life goal and wish. To find a_ Hyukjae _that will feed me when Im drowning in lab reports._

 _That was a joke, lol (..not really)._

 _BUT WHEN WE'RE IN THIS TOPIC, I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING._

Aku ga nonton/baca _50 shades. At all. Personally, I hate it_.

Dari _snippets_ yang kulihat dan kudengar, 50 _shades is just plainly wrong to me_. Mungkin _author_ nya ingin menampilkan BDSM, dan sebenarnya itu tidak apa. _I mean I wrote smut too once (*still feels super embarrassed about it_ ). Tapi aku sama sekali gak suka 'BDSM' yang dipakai disini. Bahkan aku tidak setuju jika apa yang dibuat disana bisa dikategorikan BDSM.

BDSM itu seharusnya cukup.. sehat. I mean, dalam hubungan BDSM (bahkan yang hanya di ranjang), pertama harus ada _safe word_ , _and both must respect that_. Jadi jangan salah, meski memang tergolong _rough play_ , BDSM sebenarnya sangat aman. Karena apapun yang terjadi merupakan persetujuan kedua pihak dan memang untuk kesenangan. Tapi yang ditampilkan di buku ini menurutku hanya _sexual abuse_. Apalagi jika sampai membuat satu pihak merasa takut dan gelisah hingga menutupi hal-hal agar pasangannya tidak 'marah', itu sudah menjadi indikasi itu bukanlah hubungan yang sehat sama sekali.

 _(yes i know some basics of the story from what i heard here and there and friends)._

 _...But wait_ kenapa aku jadi curcol _slash_ ceramah lol. _Ignore this_.

 _On to the next drabble!_


	10. Day 10 - Crowded Trains

Day 10 Waiting, D-628 (Hyukjae), D-630 (Donghae)

Title : Crowded Trains

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

.

.

* * *

 **Day 10, 'Crowded Trains'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Donghae mulai gelisah saat keretanya tidak juga tiba. Ia sedikit terlambat dari biasanya. Biasanya, ia akan sudah sampai disini sekitar empat puluh menit lalu dan mengambil kereta pukul lima pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah. Tapi hari ini ia terlambat, dan terpaksa mengambil kereta pukul setengah enam pagi.

Perbedaannya hanyalah tiga puluh menit, tapi itu membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Kereta pukul lima pagi masih amat sepi dan tenang, sedangkan kereta pukul setengah enam pagi itu bagaikan neraka di bumi. Yah, paling tidak bagi Donghae.

Sejujurnya, itulah alasan mengapa Donghae selalu berangkat begitu pagi ke sekolah, meski kelasnya baru dimulai pukul tujuh. Ia sangat tidak suka berada di tempat yang padat dan ramai. Atau mungkin tepatnya, ia amat takut berada di tempat-tempat seperti itu. Ia menderita _agrophobia_.

Rasa takutnya memang masuk akal.

Segera setelah kereta itu tiba, Donghae disambut pemandangan yang menakutkan baginya. Kereta tersebut sungguh padat, hingga orang-orang berdesakkan didalamnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun orang yang keluar pada pemberhentian tersebut. Ia kemudian masuk, bersamaan dengan banyak orang yang juga tengah bergegas. Seolah terbawa arus, ia terdorong hingga kedalam kereta tanpa bisa mengontrol arahnya. Ia langsung melihat sekeliling dengan cepat, berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Namun tentu saja sudah tidak ada lagi tempat duduk yang kosong, maka ia harus berdiri, mau tidak mau.

Saat pintu mulai menutup, kerumunan orang tersebut bergeser agar mereka muat dalam tempat yang kini terasa begitu kecil tersebut. Donghae kemudian terdorong ke pojok, disisi dinding kereta. Ia mencoba berpegangan, namun sesungguhnya ia dapat merasakan bahwa ia akan segera tergencet kerumunan.

Tapi kemudian, seorang _namja_ berdiri di depannya.

Tapi bukan hanya itu.

Awalnya, Donghae merasa bingung dan takut. _Namja_ itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Donghae, memenjarakannya dengan dinding dan tubuh _namja_ itu sendiri. Donghae mulai merasa panik, hendak berteriak dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Tapi kemudian kerumunan orang kembali bergeser, _namja_ itupun ikut terdorong. Tetapi ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya, menciptakan sedikit ruang disekitar Donghae dengan kedua lengannya. Dan saat itulah Donghae menyadarinya.

 _Namja_ ini tengah melindunginya dari kerumunan orang.

"...Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia mendengar suara yang lembut bertanya.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, dan tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan dalam _namja_ tersebut yang terlihat khawatir, sesaat Donghae terhanyut dalam tatapan tersebut.

"Kau gemetar..." ujar _namja_ itu lagi.

Dan Donghae pun menyadari bahwa ya, seluruh tubuhnya memang tengah gemetar. Phobianya akhirnya sungguh muncul karena berada di tempat yang amat ramai tersebut.

"Tidak apa... Jangan takut... Tenanglah..." _namja_ itu berbisik dengan lembut, menenangkannya berulang kali.

Perlahan-lahan, Donghae merasa lebih tenang karenanya. _Namja_ itu terus menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri yang sebenarnya lebih kurus dari tubuh Donghae untuk melindunginya dari pergeseran kerumunan orang. Beberapa menit itu, Donghae dapat menyium wangi _strawberry_ samar yang menguar dari _namja_ tersebut. Wangi tersebut begitu manis dan menenangkan. Ia menatap sang _namja_ dari balik bulu matanya, dan melihat helaian rambut merah milik sang _namja_ yang sedikit teracak, juga rahang tajam yang membingkai wajahnya.

"...Kita hampir sampai," bisik sang _namja_ , membuyarkan lamunannya.

Donghae menatapnya, rasa bingung jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Karena bagaimana caranya _namja_ ini tau tempat pemberhentiannya? Sang _namja_ terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi tersebut.

"Seragammu. Sekolahmu berada tepat di depan pemberhentian berikutnya," jelasnya.

Donghae merasakan wajahnya memerah karena malu, tapi ia mengangguk.

Saat kereta itu berhenti, keduanya turun dengan hati-hati, menghindari kerumunan orang sebisa mungkin. Kemudian _namja_ itu tersenyum sesaat kepada Donghae sebelum hendak mengambil kereta di jalur lain.

"A-ah, terimakasih, umm-" Donghae menggumam sebelum _namja_ itu sempat pergi.

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae," _namja_ itu memperkenalkan diri dengan seulas _gummy smile_. "Dan tidak perlu berterimakasih, Donghae- _ssi_ ," tambahnya sebelum ia berlalu.

Donghae memandang punggungnya yang menjauh untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menyadari satu hal.

Seragam yang dikenakkan Hyukjae adalah seragam milik sekolah yang pemberhentiannya berada sebelum pemberhentian Donghae.

 _Apa itu artinya ia berada dalam kereta hingga tempat ini hanya untuk melindungiku?_

Wajah Donghae kembali memerah. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dan seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam dirinya. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mulai berjalan ke sekolah.

Lima menit kemudian, ia kembali berhenti dan matanya membelalak.

"Tunggu... Darimana ia tau namaku...?"

.

.

.

* * *

'Berlanjut' ke yang berikut ;)


	11. Day 11 - Night Trains

Day 11 Waiting, D-627 (Hyukjae), D-629 (Donghae)

Title : Night Trains

A.I : AU, Fluff, Comedy-ish, T

 _a/n :_ _ **prequel**_ _to the previous drabble_

.

.

* * *

 **Day 11, 'Night Trains'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Hyukjae tidak bisa berhenti menggerutu dengan kesalnya selagi ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kereta _subway_ yang akan ia ambil. Tas ranselnya terselempang di sebelah bahunya. Hari sudah gelap, sedikit terlalu gelap untuknya. Hyukjae dalam hati kembali mengumpat karena tertidur di _dance studio_ sekolahnya tadi. Cukup bodoh, sungguh. Ia kesal karena keteledorannya sendiri.

Hyukjae tidak suka mengambil kereta malam hari. Nah, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya alasannya karena biasanya kereta malam sungguh tenang dan sepi bukan?

Yah, bisa dibilang Hyukjae pernah memiliki pengalaman buruk. Ia pernah menaiki kereta bersamaan dengan seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang sangat mabuk, dan entah bagaimana tak sengaja terpukul oleh _namja_ tersebut. Tidak sampai disana, ia tidak sengaja menarik rok seorang _yeoja_ saat mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangannya agar ia tidak terjatuh, dan karenanya dihadiahi lebih banyak lagi pukulan. ("Ia bahkan tidak cantik!" Hyukjae selalu berujar ketika ia mengingat kejadian tersebut)

Intinya, Hyukjae hanya sangat, sangat, sangat tidak beruntung ketika menaiki kereta malam.

(Dan kita bahkan belum mendengarkan cerita saat ia 'hampir' 'dilecehkan' oleh seorang _namja_ yang berwajah mirip kuda, tapi lebih baik cerita itu disimpan saja untuk lain waktu)

Hyukjae memasuki kereta dengan setengah hati saat kereta tersebut akhirnya tiba. Ia langsung mencari bangku kosong yang bisa ia duduki.

Kereta tersebut sepi, untungnya sepertinya tidak ada yang berbahaya sekarang. Akan tetapi hampir semua bangku sudah diduduki, hanya ada beberapa bangku yang masih kosong. Setelah ia menghitung, ia menemukan tiga bangku kosong.

Satu adalah disamping seorang _namja_ berkeriput yang wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang menyeramkan. Yang kedua adalah disamping seorang _ahjumma_ yang kelihatannya amat ramah. Sayangnya, sang _ahjumma_ sedang memangku seorang anak kecil di pangkuannya. Dari banyak pengalamannya berinteraksi dengan anak kecil (Hyukjae sangat suka anak kecil dan ia bangga akan hal itu), Hyukjae tau bahwa malaikat-malaikat kecil itu bisa berubah menjadi iblis menyeramkan ketika mereka sedang merasa kelelahan dan ingin tidur. Ia cukup yakin iblis kecil itu bisa bangun kapan saja dan menyiksanya dengan suara tangisan dan rengekkan mematikan. Tempat terakhir, adalah disamping seorang _namja_ yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, dengan seragam sekolah yang ia kenali sebagai sekolah di depan pemberhentian setelah pemberhentian keretanya. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae memperhatikan _namja_ itu dengan seksama.

 _Namja_ itu memiliki rambut _brunette_ yang terlihat begitu halus, dan Hyukjae berkeinginan untuk menyisipkan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut itu, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya terlihat tidak kurus seperti Hyukjae, namun memberikan kesan sedikit mungil, dan untuk sesaat Hyukjae berandai-andai apa rasanya merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

Jadi diantara _namja_ berkeriput yang menyeramkan, _ahjumma_ dengan iblis yang tertidur, atau _namja_ yang manis itu, pilihannya cukup jelas terlihat.

Ia duduk di samping sang _ahjumma_.

(... Ya, dia cukup bodoh terkadang)

Ah, tapi tentu tidak. Ia duduk disamping sang _namja brunette_.

Hyukjae duduk disamping sang _namja brunette_ tanpa mengatakan apapun, tapi sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae. Kereta mulai bergerak kembali, tapi sang _namja_ _brunette_ tetap menundukkan wajahnya, sama sekali tidak melihat kearah Hyukjae sedikitpun. Yang cukup ia sesali, karena ia ingin sekali melihat wajah sang _namja_.

Ketika itulah kereta bergoyang sedikit, membuat kepala sang _namja brunette_ terantuk bahunya dengan pelan. Hyukjae hampir melonjat karena terkejut, berubah menjadi kaku karena kekagetannya. Meski begitu, sang _namja brunette_ sama sekali tidak bergerak menjauh.

Hyukjae baru saja hendak menggerakkan bahunya, namun kemudian ia menoleh dan melihat _namja brunette_ itu. Ia langsung terpana.

Helaian rambut _brunette_ terjatuh lembut diatas keningnya, ujung helaiannya menyapu kelopak matanya yang tengah tertutup. Pipi yang terlihat mulus, kulit yang begitu halus seperti milik seorang bayi. Bulu mata yang sedikit melengkung dengan sempurna, hidung yang sempurna, dan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, terlihat begitu lembut dan sempurna untuk dicium.

Kereta kembali bergoyang, dan sang _namja brunette_ merengek pelan dalam tidurnya, sebelum melesakkan diri lebih dekat lagi pada Hyukjae. Ujung hidungnya mengusap leher Hyukjae dengan semu. Hyukjae dapat merasakan wajahnya sendiri memerah atas kedekatan mereka.

Tapi saat napas hangat sang _brunette_ menyapunya, ia dapat merasakan perasaan aneh namun nyaman yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Tubuhnya yang kaku berubah rileks. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi tersebut.

 _Manisnya_ , pikir Hyukjae.

 _Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang polos tak berdosa saat tidur seperti itu._

 _Atau bahkan, ia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat._

Tapi kemudian Hyukjae bertanya-tanya mengapa malaikat ini menaiki kereta yang begitu malam, dan terlihat kelelahan seperti ini.

Saat itulah Hyukjae melihat tumpukkan buku di pangkuan sang namja. Dan dengan melihatnya sekilas saja, Hyukjae tau bahwa _namja_ itu belajar hingga larut di sekolah mengikuti kelas tambahan yang berat untuk persiapan masuk universitas.

 _Ah, jadi ia tipa kutu buku yang selalu berusaha keras?_

Hyukjae bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Yang jelas, Hyukjae mendapat satu hal, yaitu nama sang _brunette_ yang tertera pada buku-buku tersebut. Hyukjae kembali memperhatikan wajah sang _namja_ , dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bukan seseorang yang menakutkan. Meski begitu ia sebenarnya melindungi sang _namja brunette_ , membuatnya nyaman dan tak terganggu walau kereta bergoyang.

 _Aku harap ia membuka matanya_ , pikir Hyukjae.

 _Aku ingin melihatnya, pasti seindah dirinya._

Kemudian ia sedikit lalai, dan kereta bergoyang sedikit lebih keras. Kali ini, sang _namja_ mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya karena terganggu. Ia perlahan membuka matanya, mengedip sambil menguap dengan manisnya. Hyukjae merasa hatinya meleleh karena pemandangan tersebut.

Sang _namja brunette_ kini terbangun dengan mata terbuka ( _bahkan lebih indah dari perkiraanku_ , pikir Hyukjae). Meski begitu ia masih bersandar pada bahu Hyukjae dengan ekspresi kosong.

Setelah lima detik penuh, matanya membelalak dengan terkejut dan ia langsung menoleh kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menatapnya balik dengan canggung, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sang _namja_ langsung bangkit duduk dengan tegap.

"Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh minta maaf!" serunya panik.

"A-ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf! Oh ya ampun!" sang _namja brunette_ berseru, kemudian mulai berceloteh dalam rasa panik. "Maaf! Aku sangat mengantuk setelah belajar hingga larut karena ujian yang akan datang semalam, kemudian aku masih harus tinggal di sekolah hingga sore hari ini karena guru yang mengajariku hanya bisa mengajar setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya dan juga kereta terasa jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan meja sekolah yang terasa begitu keras jadi kurasa aku-"

*ding...!*

Sang _brunette_ berhenti diantara celotehannya saat pengumuman mengatakan bahwa kereta tersebut akan segera berhenti di pemberhentian berikutnya. Matanya kembali membulat.

"I-itu pemberhentianku! Oh ya ampun, maafkan aku, sekali lagi maafkan aku!" serunya sebelum berlari keluar atas rasa malu segera setelah keretanya berhenti.

Hyukjae terperangah untuk sesaat, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Manis sekali..." gumam Hyukjae.

Ia kemudian bersandar pada bangkunya, keretanya kembali bergerak menuju pemberhentiannya kali ini. Seulas senyum hangat khas orang jatuh cinta terulas di bibirnya.

 _Lee Donghae... Manisnya..._

Kurasa kereta malam tidak buruk juga. Mungkin aku harus lebih sering mengambil kereta malam jika itu artinya aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Apa yang Hyukjae tidak tau saat itu adalah, ia mulai jatuh cinta pada sang _namja_ , cepat dan dalam tanpa henti. Bahwa ia akan segera mulai mencari _namja_ itu, bahkan hingga mencoba mengubah-ubah jamnya menaiki kereta.

Ia mencoba setiap jam yang ada untuk mencari Donghae, sebelum akhirnya berhasil, hingga akhirnya ia mengetahui semua jadwal kereta Donghae. Semua hanya agar ia bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Yap, rupanya Hyukjae memiliki jiwa _stalker_.


	12. Day 12 - Chats During Classes

Day 12 Waiting, D-626 (Hyukjae), D-628 (Donghae)

Title : Chats During Classes

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

 _a/n : same AU as day 9_

.

.

* * *

 **Day 12, 'Chats During Classes'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Hehe..."

Donghae mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang nyaris tak bersuara, membaca chat pada _iphone_ miliknya. Sebenarnya, jika ia mengeluarkan tawa yang lebih besarpun tidak apa. Pasalnya dosennya yang satu ini cukup aneh. Beliau 'mengajar' dengan cara berceloteh selama dua sks penuh, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari bangku yang beliau duduki, bahkan tidak bangkit berdiri. Dan ketika itu sudah dimulai, seribut apapun kelasnya beliau tidak akan bergeming sama sekali.

Sejujurnya Donghae merasa sedikit bersalah. Pasalnya dosen mata kuliah _vertebrate biology_ ini tidak salah. Beliau sangat baik, hanya saja beliau mempunyai kekuatan aneh untuk membuat murid-muridnya mengantuk hanya dengan satu kalimat saja. Jika ia melihat sekeliling, ia dapat melihat beberapa temannya yang tertidur. Ada juga yang membuka laptopnya, entah untuk bermain ataupun mengerjakan laporan. Ia sendiri sedang tidak membawa laptop hari itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memainkan _iphone_ nya saja.

Awalnya ia hanya memainkan beberapa _app_ yang ada. Ia sudah mengecek Hay Day nya, ia sudah bermain Kingdom Rush sebentar, ia bahkan juga sudah mengecek _timeline_ Twitter dan _dashboard_ Tumblr untuk mencari hal menarik, namun akhirnya ia merasa bosan.

Kemudian, seolah bisa merasakan kebosanannya, ia menerima chat dari Hyukjae yang menanyakannya apa yang ingin ia makan untuk malam nanti.

Tanpa keraguan, Donghae langsung berceloteh tentang betapa membosankannya dosennya tersebut, dibalas dengan Hyukjae yang sepertinya terhibur dengan situasi membosankannya tersebut. Hyukjae meledeknya ringan, menyebutnya sebagai mahasiswa _teladan_ karena tidak memperhatikan dosennya, penuh sarkasme. Donghae merengek protes seperti biasa, dan mereka berujung dengan saling melempar chat. Pasalnya, Hyukjae memang sedang tidak ada kelas hari itu jadi Donghae menebak bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti juga sedang merasa bosan di _dorm_ mereka.

 _Ah, tolong jangan lupa membeli belanjaan sebelum kau pulang nanti, Hae_

 _Kulkas kita mulai kosong. Bahan taco untukmu juga habis_

 _Tapi bukan kah ini giliranmu? :(_

 _Giliranku sudah rabu kemarin, sekarang giliranmu_

 _:(_

 _Aish jangan mencoba kabur lagi_

 _Kau sudah lupa membeli susu strawberryku minggu lalu_

 _Hyukkie :(_

 _..._

 _;_;_

 _...Aish baiklah! Aku ke supermarket sekarang!_

 _:D_

 _...Kau beruntung aku mencintaimu_

 _Nado saranghae, Hyukkie :*_

 _...:*_

Donghae terkekeh puas. Tepat setelahnya ia merasakan sebuah buku menepuk kepalanya dari belakang.

" _Appo_! Kyu!" gerutunya menoleh kearah sang pelaku.

Temannya, Kyuhyun, berdecak sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Kau mulai menyeramkan, tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti itu."

"Kau hanya iri karena kekasihmu sedang ada kelas juga sehingga ia tidak membalas pesanmu," tuding Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya, dan Donghae dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Untungnya, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan apapun, sang dosen bersuara dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"—kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, kelas hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Donghae tersenyum lebar, dan ia dapat melihat beberapa murid menghela napas puas. Memang, jika ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Hyukjae kelas membosankanpun akan terasa lebih cepat. Kemudian ia segera menyelempangkan tasnya dan bergegas keluar kelas sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengejarnya.

 _Waktunya pulang dan bertemu Hyukkie~_


	13. Day 13 - Sharing is Caring

Day 13 Waiting, D-625 (Hyukjae), D-627 (Donghae)

Title : Sharing is Caring

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

.

.

* * *

 **Day 13, 'Sharing is Caring'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Itu sangat konyol!" Kyuhyun mendengus menahan tawa.

"Menurutku itu manis," komentar Yesung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan seorang _stalker_ yang men- _stalk_ teman sekelasnya 24/7 manis?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau berlebihan. Tidak 24/7. Ia tidak men- _stalk_ Hyukjae-," Yesung berhenti sejenak, menggerakkan tangannya kearah Hyukjae yang seolah tak bernyawa di depan mereka untuk menekankan perkataannya. "-hingga ia tidur di malam hari. Jadi tidak 24/7. Lagipula, sekarang ia tidak disini bukan?"

"Itu karena kapten klub renang sedang memanggilnya..." Hyukjae mengerang, akhirnya menunjukkan sedikit tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Ketiga sahabat itu sedang terduduk di pinggir _hall_ kantin sekolah. Sedang menggosip (karena ya, _namja_ juga bisa menggosip) mengenai seorang _namja brunette_ yang biasanya selalu menempel pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Tetap saja, ia menempel pada Hyukjae seperti lem. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bersenandung tak perduli sambil menyesap sekarton susu _strawberry_ nya. Untuk sesaat, ia terlihat seperti terlarut sendiri dalam pemikirannya mengenai sang _namja brunette_ yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Lagipula, bagaimana awalnya hingga ia bisa men- _stalk_ mu terus, Hyukjae? Aku lupa," tanya Yesung.

"Sebenarnya bukan men- _stalk_ -" Hyukjae berargumen hanya untuk dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Bukan men- _stalk_. Karena ia menempel pada Hyukjae secara terang-terangan."

"Seperti yang kubilang," Hyukjae berujar setelah menatap tajam sang _magnae_. "Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau. Semua bermulai saat ia pertama pindah ke sekolah ini, dan entah bagaimana menjadi teman sebangkuku. Kemudian kami saling memperkenalkan diri secara normal. Ia berkomentar bahwa aku amat mirip dengan artis favoritnya, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Tablo atau sesuatu seperti itu-"

"...Kasihan artis itu," gumam Kyuhyun.

"...Seperti yang kubilang," Hyukjae menghela napas, menahan keinginan untuk melempar temannya itu keluar jendela kantin. "Aku lupa apalagi yang ia katakan, sesuatu membuatku tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia terlihat terpaku. Dan saat itulah ia mulai menempel padaku."

"Begitu rupanya..." Yesung tertawa pelan dengan suara _barritone_ nya itu. "Sepertinya itu cinta pada pandangan pertama. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia jatuh cinta pada senyumanmu."

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak karena ia mendapati semua hal tersebut cukup lucu. Tak lupa untuk menggumamkan 'senyuman monyet', 'oh ya ampun', 'seleranya sangat aneh', dan kata-kata yang sulit diartikan lainnya diantara tawanya. Yang mendapatkannya beberapa pukulan dari Hyukjae, walaupun Yesung dapat melihat semburat merah tipis yang mulai muncul di pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae masih mencoba mengakhiri napas Kyuhyun dengan Yesung memperhatikan keduanya dengan terhibur saat seorang _namja brunette_ memasuki kantin dengan riangnya. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan seluruh isi kantin sebelum mendarat pada Hyukjae dan terlihat berkilat senang.

"Hyukkie!" serunya, memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dengan erat.

Hyukjae membeku di tempatnya sesaat, mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya walau sebenarnya ia sungguh ingin tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyiapkan makan siang untukmu," sang _namja brunette_ berujar dengan sedikit rasa malu yang tersembunyi pada suaranya. "Makan denganku?" ajaknya.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sibuk dengan _meeting_ klub renang sekarang?"

"Sudah selesai. Ah aku jadi ingat, aku cukup haus karenanya," Donghae kemudian mengambil susu _strawberry_ milik Hyukjae dan menyesapnya.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa haus saat kerjamu hanya duduk dan mendengarkan," kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan.

Donghae tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya, kembali meletakkan kotak susu itu diatas meja. Hyukjae mengangkatnya sesaat untuk mengecek isinya, hanya untuk mendapati kotak itu telah kosong.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak terlalu haus," aku Donghae. "Ayo?" ajaknya dengan senyuman kecil.

Akan tetapi sebelum Hyukjae sempat menjawab, Donghae telah menyeretnya dari bangkunya, tak lupa berpamitan dan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung karena telah mencuri teman mereka. Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya bisa menatap keduanya hingga mereka menghilang dibalik pintu raksasa kantin.

"Mereka pasangan yang lucu," tawa Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak yakin Hyukjae menyukai Donghae seperti itu. Maksudku, mantan Hyukjae dulu adalah tipe yang sangat manja dan selalu menempel padanya, dan mereka putus karena Hyukjae tidak tahan bukan?"

"Kali ini berbeda. Maksudku, apa kau tidak lihat cara Hyukjae menatap Donghae? Tatapannya jauh lebih lembut dari bagaimana ia melihat mantannya dulu," Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak yakin. Mungkin kau salah lihat, perspektifmu suka aneh, kau tau?" sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Hyukjae. Membagi. Susu. Strawberrynya," Yesung berucap serius, menekankan setiap kata untuk memperjelas perkataannya.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak saat informasi tersebut akhirnya memasuki benaknya. Mulutnya menganga saat tatapannya teralih kearah kotak susu yang kini memang sudah kosong.

"Oh ya ampun. Ia jatuh cinta," ujar Kyuhyun serius. "Ia jatuh cinta. Sangat, sangat, sangat dalam."

.

.

.

* * *

[ _catching up with the days soon wait up_ ]


	14. H-288, D-290 - Red Hair, Blue Eyes

Waiting for Eunhae, D-288 (Hyukjae), D-290 (Donghae)

Title : Red Hair, Blue Eyes

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

.

.

* * *

' **Red Hair, Blue Eyes'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Di Korea, memiliki rambut merah merupakan sesuatu yang biasa. Cat rambut dapat dengan mudah mengubah warna rambut siapapun menjadi warna merah, dan dengan _trend_ _k-pop_ hal tersebut sama sekali tidak asing.

Akan tetapi, memiliki rambut merah yang natural merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Meskipun _ginger head_ bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup asing, akan tetapi warna merah tua terang bisa dibilang hampir mustahil. Meskipun gen rambut merah dapat dengan mudah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi, warna tersebut tidak selalu muncul pada satu keturunan, meskipun sebenarnya orang tersebut memiliki gennya ia akan bisa terlongkap dan memiliki rambut hitam atau coklat biasa.

Dilain sisi, walaupun warna mata biru sangatlah umum di belahan bumi bagian barat (terutama Eropa), hal tersebut sangat jarang ada di benua Asia. Sebuah gen resesif yang hanya berasal dari satu garis keturunan, yang pastinya bukan pada keturunan Asia.

Kemudian ada lagi orang-orang bermata biru yang berambut merah, yang disebut-sebut sebagai gen paling langka di dunia. Hanya ada 1% orang berambut merah di dunia, begitu juga dengan mata biru. Jadi bayangkanlah percampuran antara keduanya.

Tapi, ada juga Lee Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Cat rambut melanggar peraturan sekolah!"

"Aku tidak mengecat rambutku!" seru Hyukjae pada guru piketnya, mulai terdengar putus asa.

Tidak satupun orang di Korea Selatan yang percaya bahwa Hyukjae memiliki rambut merah yang natural. Rambutnya tersebut selalu membuatnya terbawa kedalam masalah setiap kali ia masuk sekolah, entah itu tingkat sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, ataupun sekolah menengah atas seperti sekarang ini. Dan setiap kali itu terjadi, orang tuanya harus datang ke sekolah untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada kepala sekolahnya.

"Itu mustahil, tidak usah berbohong! Kau orang Korea!" guru itu balas meneriakinya.

"Sudah kubilang, ibuku orang barat!"

Sebelum sang guru dapat membalas, Hyukjae merogoh tas ranselnya yang tersampir di sebelah bahu. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah terlihat lusuh karena selalu dibawa kemana-mana.

"INI!" ia menyodorkan kertas tersebut ke depan wajah sang guru karena kesalnya.

Sang guru mengambilnya, walau dengan sedikit curiga sebelum mulai membacanya. Matanya membelalak semakin lebar untuk setiap kata yang ia baca, tertulis oleh sang kepala sekolah yang menyatakan bahwa beliau mengakui rambut merah Hyukjae sebagai warna rambut asli dan memperbolehkannya di sekolah. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan dan cap resmi sekolah.

Guru piket itu melirik kembali kearah Hyukjae perlahan-lahan, hanya untuk bergidik sedikit karena tatapan tajam dari mata biru yang begitu dingin bagai es. Ia seolah menyusut dalam rasa malu dan kekalahan.

"Terimakasih!" seru Hyukjae sarkastik, menyambar kembali kertas tersebut sebelum berjalan ke kelasnya dengan langkah menghentak. Ia yakin ia sudah terlambat untuk kelas pertamanya hari itu sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae? Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya guru sainsnya saat Hyukjae memasuki kelas.

Hyukjae menghela napas, namun _mood_ nya membaik ketika mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari guru favoritnya. "Maafkan aku, Park- _seonsaengnim_. Aku tertahan di guru piket baru itu tadi karena warna rambutku," jawabnya jujur.

Park- _seonsaengnim_ mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, begitu. Baiklah, silahkan duduk ke tempatmu."

"Terimakasih, _seonsaengnim_ ," balas Hyukjae dengan seulas senyuman, yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman, menampilkan lesung pipi pada wajah gurunya tersebut.

Park- _seonsaengnim_ sepertinya mengerti masalahnya, karena pada awalnya ia juga tidak mempercayai warna rambut Hyukjae merupakan warna rambut asli. Namun berbeda dengan guru piket baru(dan lancang) itu, ia bertanya dengan ramah dan mendengarkan penjelasan Hyukjae. Hyukjae sangat menyukai gurunya yang ramah itu, yang kebetulan juga mengajarkan mata pelajaran yang paling ia kuasai, membuatnya menjadi salah satu murid favorit Park- _seonsaengnim_ juga.

Ia menghiraukan tatapan penasaran dari murid-murid di kelasnya yang menurutnya cukup tidak sopan. Meski begitu ia tidak bisa tidak merasa terganggu oleh tatapan jahil teman sebangkunya yang kebetulan juga merupakan sahabatnya, dan juga mungkin reinkarnasi dari satan sendiri dengan seringaian iblisnya itu.

"Terkena masalah karena rambut merahmu lagi, hei anak berandal?" ledek orang tersebut, tau betul bahwa itu akan membuat sahabatnya(yang sama sekali bukan anak berandal, ironisnya) kesal.

"Diamlah Cho," desis Hyukjae, dibalas dengan suara kekehan.

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru selalu terasa mengesalkan untuk Hyukjae, pikirnya saat ia memasuki kantin sekolah. Rambut merahnya menarik perhatian seluruh murid baru yang ada. Ia mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan para murid mengenai warna rambutnya yang ganjil namun indah itu, bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa melewati inspeksi guru piket walau melanggar peraturan sekolah yang menyatakan tidak boleh mengecat rambut.

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae mencekik semua _hoobae_ yang tidak sopan itu.

"Menurutmu butuh waktu berapa lama hingga ada _hoobae_ yang akan menghampirimu karena rasa penasaran?" tanya Kyuhyun, merasa terhibur. Matanya menatap sekeliling kantin, melihat semua perhatian yang didapat sahabatnya itu.

"Kuharap tidak ada," gerutu Hyukjae dengan nada putus asa.

"Ya, kau harap," Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika mereka akhirnya duduk.

Belum ada semenit lamanya saat sebuah seringaian khas mengembang di bibir Kyuhyun, dan Hyukjae mengerang mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah pertanda baik sama sekali.

"Datang," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

" _Annyeong_!" sebuah suara berseru dengan riangnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, siap untuk membentak siapa saja yang menghampirinya itu, tau bahwa orang tersebut hanya akan bertanya tentang rambutnya. Akan tetapi, ia kemudian hanya terdiam terpaku.

Rambut _brunette_ halus, fitur wajah yang lembut dengan mata berwarna coklat tua, dalam seolah bisa menenggelamkannya. Dengan seulas senyuman _angelic_ yang manis.

"Maaf jika ini terdengar sedikit lancang... Tapi apa warna rambutmu... asli?" pertanyaan tersebut keluar dengan cukup kasual, tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa sinis.

"Y-ya," gumam Hyukjae dengan bodohnya, dalam benaknya memukul dirinya sendiri untuk mengembalikan dirinya dari keterpakuannya. "M-maksudku, iya. Ibuku orang barat, makanya warna rambutku seperti ini," jelasnya.

Ia menunggu sebuah penyangkalan sebagai jawaban, ketika sebagai gantinya,

" _Daebak_!" sang _namja brunette_ tersenyum lebar. "Dan wah, matamu berwarna biru! Taukah kau bahwa itu adalah kombinasi yang paling langka di dunia? Kau sangat beruntung!"

Hyukjae merasa tidak hanya rambutnya, tapi juga telinganya kini berwarna merah. "T-terimakasih," balasnya dengan malu. "Kau orang pertama yang langsung mempercayaiku."

Sang brunette terlihat bingung, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dengan rasa heran. "Memangnya tidak ada yang mempercayaimu sebelumnya? Mengapa?"

"K-karena hal ini hampir mustahil? Mereka pikir aku b-berbohong."

Hyukjae mendengar dengusan yang ia yakini datang dari Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu tengah menertawakan dirinya yang terbata. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya ketika sang _namja brunette_ di hadapannya itu mengeluarkan cemberutan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Mereka pasti iri," ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Menurutku kau sangat unik," lanjutnya, mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

Atas komentar itu, Hyukjae dapat merasakan wajahnya berubah semakin merah. "G-gomawo."

" _Cheonman_ , tapi kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, sungguh. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Donghae!"

"Hyukjae," balas Hyukjae, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum mengikuti senyuman Donghae.

" _Banggapseumnida_ , Hyukjae- _ssi_!" seru Donghae riang, sebelum menatap mata biru Hyukjae. "Ah, satu lagi... Taukah kau, kata orang jika kau menatap mata biru seseorang yang berambut merah selama sepuluh detik, kau akan jatuh cinta?"

Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae menghitung hingga sepuluh dalam benaknya tanpa memutus tatapan mereka.

Dan menurutnya, hukum itu juga berlaku untuk orang bermata coklat tua dan berambut _brunette_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

…Errr, hi?

/berlindung dari timpukan batu/

 _First thing first!_ Aku minta maaf karena menghilang selama… Satu tahun? Lebih? Tanpa pamit sebelumnya. Terutama kepada beberapa orang yang kutau masih menungguku kembali. Sungguh, _jeongmal joesonghamnida_.

 _I had been- uh- for the simplest explanation, stressed out with real life problems. Struggling so much with everything and Eunhae not being there also added to the stress with nothing to cheer me up. It got really bad at one point, with college problems going downhill and at the same time my family moving out to another place. I decided to take a hiatus even from twitter too for quite a while. But those who followed me there should've noticed that I've been back for a while now. Yes everything settles finally, and I'm perfectly okay now_

 _All this while I didn't forget about Eunhae nor SJ, heck no. If anything I missed them even more, they will always,_ _ **always**_ _have a spot in my heart I hold_ _ **very**_ _dear._

Jadi berhubung aku sekarang sedang cukup… senggang, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba menulis lagi. Sejujurnya, menulis adalah salah satu hal yang sangat kusukai _, it's kind of an outlet for me_. Akan tetapi sudah terlalu lama, jadi maaf kalau kemampuan(?) ku sudah jauh menurun, dan jika ada perubahan gaya. (Oh ya _drabble_ ini tidak termasuk, karena ini tulisan lama). Dan sudah lama juga aku kehilangan _muse_ ku untuk menulis. Tapi aku pengen coba lagi. Maka kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan ini.

Aku sadar aku tidak bisa memegang janji dengan baik soal _update time_. Karena itu aku tidak akan mengatakan janji lagi. Aku akan mencoba meng- _update_ ini dari waktu ke waktu, _anytime I have the inspiration and will to write_. Sejujurnya lagi, sejauh ini aku hanya bisa menulis _drabble_ , entah kenapa belum bisa lagi menulis oneshot penuh, apalagi chaptered. Aku belum bisa menjanjikan _update_ cerita lainnya, tapi aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan cerita-cerita yang belum selesai.

Dan yak aku harus berhenti sebelum _author note_ ini jadi lebih panjang dari _drabble_ nya.

Semoga saja masih banyak eunhae _shipper_ yang mendiami(?) website ini ya. Terutama bagi orang lama, apa kabar semua? Ada kejadian apa aja setahun ini? Cerita" di _review_ ditunggu, mulai sekarang untuk _fanfic_ yang ini aku juga akan balas _review_ :D


	15. H-287, D-289 - Language Barriers

Waiting for Eunhae, D-287 (Hyukjae), D-289 (Donghae)

Title : Language Barriers

A.I : AU, Fantasy, Fluff, T

 _a/n : sequel to_ _ **Day 5 – Territory, Day 8 – (Re)Birth.**_ _ **You might probably want to re-read after so long.**_

 _ **p.s :**_ _Hae's words are spoken in Italic, because at that time Hyukjae doesn't understand Dryad language, so it's like a foreign language to him (and this story is told from Hyukjae's perspective)._

.

.

' **Language Barriers'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Saat Hyukjae membuka matanya, ia tengah berada di tempat yang asing. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, namun disaat yang sama ia tau bahwa rasa sakit kali ini ia dapat karena tubuhnya sedang menyembuhkan diri. Hyukjae berbaring lurus dan perlahan mencoba bergerak sedikit, dan ia akhirnya menyadari ia sedang berada dalam wujud setengah _mortal_ miliknya ketika ia merasakan helaian rambut _silver_ nya bergerak menutupi sedikit pandangannya. Hyukjae mengerang, merasakan rasa sakit saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

" _Jangan bergerak, kau akan membuka kembali lukamu."_

Sebuah suara, suara yang Hyukjae ingat samar-samar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang Dryad terbang menghampirinya, menatapnya dengan sebersit kekhawatiran dan rasa iba.

Sesaat, Hyukjae terpana atas keindahan sang Dryad. Ia memiliki fitur wajah yang sempurna, lembut namun maskulin, tegas namun indah. Wajah sempurna dengan kulit halus itu dibingkai helaian rambut brunette yang terlihat sama lembutnya, dengan _halo_ dedaunan bagaikan malaikat. Mata berwarna _emerald_ nya terlihat begitu indah, menyimpan beribu cerita dan menenggelamkannya dalam kehangatan.

" _Ah, sudah saatnya mengobati lukamu kembali,"_ ujar Donghae memecah lamunan sang naga _silver_.

Hyukjae hanya menatapnya heran, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan sang Dryad. Satu hal yang pasti, suaranya begitu indah di telinganya. Pantas saja ia langsung tenang meski kemarin ia sedang terluka parah dan seharusnya waspada terhadap makhluk asing apapun yang mendekatinya, walau kemarin ia tidak sempat memperhatikan wujud sang Dryad dengan seksama seperti sekarang.

Karena itu Hyukjae menatapnya takut dan ragu saat Donghae meraih sebelah lengannya. Ia ingin melawan, akan tetapi rasa sakit mencegahnya. Donghae yang sepertinya menyadari kegelisahan Hyukjae kembali berujar.

" _Tidak apa, jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan lukamu."_

Atas tatapan bingung yang kembali ia dapatkan, Donghae akhirnya menyadari bahwa Hyukjae tak dapat mengertinya. Donghae terlihat bingung untuk sesaat, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan agar sang naga _silver_ mengertinya. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan bahwa lebih baik ia menunjukkannya secara langsung daripada mencoba berkata-kata. Ia mengambil beberapa tanaman obat yang sudah diracik dan bersiap untuk membalurkannya pada luka-luka Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendesis saat Donghae mulai mengobatinya, ia hendak menggeram pada sang Dryad, namun tatapan khawatir yang Donghae tujukan padanya menghilangkan amarahnya dan membuatnya kembali terpana.

" _Sakit_?" tanya Donghae.

Walau Hyukjae masih tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan, namun seolah mata Donghae juga berbicara, hingga Hyukjae mengerti apa yang ingin Donghae katakan. Maka ia mengangguk pelan, kembali berjengit sedikit saat obat itu meresap lebih dalam ke lukanya.

Hyukjae hanya terus menatap Donghae dengan perasaan yang tercampur, yang didominasi oleh rasa kagum. Sang Dryad bergerak dengan begitu ringannya, mengobati lukanya satu-persatu. Dan walau memang sakit rasanya, tapi Hyukjae dapat merasakan kelembutan yang Donghae berikan ketika mengobatinya.

" _Sudah selesai_ ," ujar Donghae setelah luka terakhir ia obati. " _Mungkin akan memakan sedikit lagi waktu, tapi dengan kemampuan regenerasimu seharusnya kau akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi. Bersabarlah sampai saat itu tiba dan istirahatlah dengan baik, ne_?"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae tidak mengerti satupun kata yang Donghae ucapkan. Yang ia tau, Dryad ini tidak mengusirnya walau ia telah dengan lancang memasuki daerah teritori miliknya tanpa izin. Terlebih lagi, ia malah membantu Hyukjae dan mengobati luka-lukanya, menyelamatkannya dari ambang kematian. Dan untuk itu, Hyukjae ingin mengucapkannya.

"Terimakasih," bisik Hyukjae pelan, suaranya masih terdengar agak parau.

Donghae yang semula sudah berbalik kembali menoleh kearahnya. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan, dan kata-kata yang melewati batas bahasa seperti saling tertukar dari tatapan tersebut. Dan walau Hyukjae menggunakan bahasa miliknya, bahasa naga, sepertinya artinya tersampaikan pada Donghae dengan sempurna. Karena setelah itu sang Dryad bermata _emerald_ tersenyum dengan begitu lembut, cahaya mentari seolah membuat _halo_ diatas kepalanya semakin bersinar.

" _Sama-sama_ ," bisiknya dengan bahasa Dryad.

Hyukjae pun mengerti. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat lagi.

Kali ini, dengan seulas senyuman.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini lanjutan dari drabble hari ke 5 dan 8, seperti yang sudah kusebutkan diatas. Sayangnya hanya sangattt sedikit orang yang baca keterangan sebelum cerita, jadi mungkin sudah terlanjur kebingungan membaca cerita ini tanpa tau sebelumnya XD

Tapi tetap ada yang baca, aku tau beberapa, dan kalian tau aku membicarakan kalian ;)

Jangan lupa baca a/n dan notes sebelum cerita, terkadang aku juga letakkan link tersembunyi untuk foto disana. Juga info genre cerita yang akan membantu biar tidak bingung.

 **GUYS!** Ini ffn kenapa ya… Review nambah tapi pas dibuka nggak ada reviewnya? Ada yang ngalamin masalah yang sama? D:

Ini aku cek review lewat email.. dan takutnya gak semua nongol karena delay jadi kalau ada yang udah review tp belum kebalas maaf… Ada yang tau cara fix nya? Aneh banget di counter nambah tp dibuka gak ada ;_;

Anyway bales yang udah kebuka di e-mail dulu:

* * *

 **reni .t** :aku terharu ;_; gomawo udah suka ficku, sampe re-read berkali-kali. Gomawo udah nunggu *bow aku bakal coba update" lagi sebisaku. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo! Kita tunggu eunhae sama" ya :D

 **Elpeu** : I'm back! Emang nih modus dan hyuk terlalu gampang terpikat kkkk. Wih congratss mahasiswa ciye wkwk. Nikmatilah tahun pertama kuliah, masa paling enak dari masa kuliah yang nggak enak (?) XD

 **eunhaeboo** : kkkkk timbun dulu buat pengantar tidur! (?) XD

.

Kalau ada yang tau kenapa reviewnya gak muncul, bilang yaa. Tenang tetap terbaca lewat e-mail sih.. cuma aneh di ffn ga muncul aja :(


	16. H-286, D-288 - Magic

Waiting for Eunhae, D-286 (Hyukjae), D-288 (Donghae)

Title : Magic

A.I : AU, Fantasy, Fluff, K

.

.

' **Magic'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Hyukjae benci sekolah sihir.

Di usianya yang ke tujuh tahun, Hyukjae terpaksa mengikuti sekolah sihir sama seperti seluruh anak berusia dibawah sepuluh tahun lainnya. Di waktu sekarang, penggunaan sihir bisa dibilang merupakan hal yang membuat dunia tetap berputar. Maka, semua orang diberi tambahan pelatihan khusus sejak usia dini sebagai tambahan diluar dari bimbingan keluarga masing-masing. Dan Hyukjae sangat membencinya.

Jangan salah, bukan sihir yang Hyukjae benci. Hyukjae sangat suka sihir. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus mengikuti sekolah sihirlah yang ia benci. Mungkin _benci_ adalah kata yang sedikit terlalu keras, _sangat tidak suka_ mungkin lebih pantas diucapkan. Pasalnya, Hyukjae kecil memiliki intelejensi yang begitu tinggi, bahkan melampaui para jenius. Jika diukur, skala sihirnya berada jauh diatas anak seusianya. Mungkin setara dengan remaja usia tujuh belas tahun yang dilatih intensif mengenai sihir.

Karena itulah ia tidak suka sekolah sihir ini, sekolah sihir yang mengajari hal-hal yang sudah ia kuasai secara sempurna, bahkan ia lampaui kemampuan para pengajarnya. Baginya tempat tersebut sangatlah membosankan. Ia lebih tertarik untuk memasuki sekolah non-sihir biasa, dimana ia bisa mempelajari biologi, pelajaran yang paling menarik untuknya. Akan tetapi, belakangan ini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit lebih menyukai sekolah sihir.

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie lihat!"

Hyukjae kecil mengangkat pandangannya dari buku yang telah ia baca. Kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit saat melihat seorang bocah _brunette_ berlari kearahnya dengan cepat. Rambut _brunette_ bocah tersebut teracak berantakan, jubah kecil yang selalu ia gunakan terlepas di satu sisi, beberapa kali terinjak saat ia berlari membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Ia terlihat berantakan, namun entah mengapa begitu manis di mata Hyukjae.

"Hae, hati-hati," ujar Hyukjae.

"Lihat!" seru Donghae dengan napas sedikit tersengal, berhasil berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae tanpa terjatuh. "Hae sudah bisa melakukan sihir baru!"

Sang _brunette_ kemudian menunjuk sehelai daun milik pohon besar yang Hyukjae sandari, yang terjatuh di dekat mereka tergeletak diatas rumput. Wajahnya menunjukkan konsentrasi, dahi yang sedikit berkerut dan bibir yang membentuk renggutan yang menggemaskan. Ia menggumamkan mantra sihir dengan pelan, mulut kecilnya bergerak-gerak meski masih dengan renggutan. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya.

Daun tersebut akhirnya mengambang, sekitar sepuluh senti diatas tanah, kemudian Donghae tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya. Saat itu juga konsentrasinya pecah dan daun tersebut kembali jatuh ke tanah. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak memadamkan rasa senang Donghae.

"Lihat? Hae bisa membuat benda terbang sekarang!" seru Donghae riang.

"Kau hebat, Hae," meski dengan nada yang sedikit terlalu datar untuk sebuah pujian, Donghae tau Hyukjae mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Maka senyumannya hanya semakin lebar dan bersinar. "Aku yakin kau akan bisa dengan cepat menguasai sihir-sihir lain juga," tambah Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk dengan cepat, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Hyukjae. Ia ikut menatap buku yang tengah Hyukjae pegang. "Buku apa itu Hyukkie?" tatapannya menyapu halaman yang tengah terbuka. " _Mulgogi_!" serunya.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ini buku tentang biota laut. Lihat? Ini bagian ikan-ikan yang hidup di laut," jelasnya.

"Biota?" tanya Donghae dengan kepala dimiringkan.

"Eung. Biota berarti semua kehidupan di tempat tertentu. Maka biota laut artinya adalah semua kehidupan yang ada di laut."

"Uwaaa... Kedengarannya keren!" Donghae menoleh untuk tersenyum kearah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae juga menoleh menatap Donghae dan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau tau, Hae? Ikan kesukaanmu juga ada disini," kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke buku dan menunjuk gambar seekor ikan badut.

"Nemo!"

" _Ne_ ," jawab Hyukjae. "Ikan badut juga hidup di air asin, di laut."

"Hae ingin pergi ke laut..."

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi kemudian menatap Donghae dengan lembut. "Kalau kau ingin ke laut, pertama-tama kau harus menguasai lebih banyak sihir, paling tidak cukup agar kau bisa dengan aman berjalan-jalan. Berarti kau harus-"

"Hae harus belajar lebih giat lagi!" potong Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut _brunette_ Donghae.

Belum sempat Hyukjae memuji Donghae, seorang _volunteer_ sekolah tersebut melonggokkan kepalanya lewat jendela kelas, memanggil mereka yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hyukjae, Donghae, sebentar lagi waktunya pulang! Bersiap-siaplah dan kemasi barang kalian _arra_?"

" _Arrasseo noona_!" balas Donghae sambil bangkit berdiri. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Hyukjae dan mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Ayo Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangan itu dan ikut bangkit berdiri. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kelas, dengan sebelah tangan masih tertaut dan Donghae yang menyenandungkan nada-nada riang. Hyukjae menahan senyuman saat ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas ke belakang punggungnya, tertutup dari pandangan Donghae dan menjentikkan jarinya pelan.

Jubah Donghae yang semula hampir terlepas kemudian bergerak pelan diiringi dengan sedikit cahaya, kembali terpasang rapih pada kedua bahunya dan begitu bersih seperti baru. Helaian rambut Donghae yang semula begitu berantakanpun seolah telah tersisir rapih oleh angin. Donghae terlihat sama persis seperti ketika ia baru tiba di kelas tadi pagi.

Setiap hari, Hyukjae akan menggunakan sihirnya untuk merapihkan Donghae sebelum mereka pulang. Karena Donghae akan tersenyum dengan begitu riangnya ketika _eomma_ nya menjemputnya dan memujinya karena telah menjadi anak yang begitu baik dan rapih. Meskipun Donghae tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia merapihkannya, itu tidak apa asalkan Hyukjae dapat melihat senyuman tersebut.

Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia kecilnya, _ne_?

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I really, really love magic!AUs_ _lol_. Mungkin akan ada lebih banyak dari _universe_ ini di _drabble_ kedepannya :D

Anyway _review_ nya sudah masuk! Kemarin cuma lagi ngadat kayaknya ffn. So bales _review time_! _Including_ yang waktu itu kelewat.

* * *

 **Just104** : I'm back! :D

 **Guest / eunhaeboo** : seseringnya aja sih, tapi belum tentu setiap hari juga~ Cuma sekarang lagi ada sedikit stok jadi mungkin lagi bakal berentet updatenya.

 **imfishy86** : maaf lama menunggu ;_; enjoy! :D

 **reni .t** : wkwk pake username yg manapun ga masalah kok~ aku apalin juga deh yang RenRhen hehe. Wah aku terharu, padahal bukan eunhae shipper tp baca ceritaku :') jeongmal gomawo! Kalo Kyumin, di fic ku yang Beast Master ada Kyumin jadi side pair nya. Laluuu sebenerny aku pernah nulis satu drabble Kyumin permintaan temenku waktu itu. Mungkin besok ku sertain aja sebagai bonus? ;) kita tunggu mereka wamil bareng" ya hehe. Gomawo juga udah rnr! :D

 **eunhaehyuk44** : I'm backkk :D gomawoo~ smoga yang berikut-berikutnya juga suka ya :D

.

Sampai bertemu di drabble berikut! :D


	17. Special Chapter! (Kyumin)

Waiting for Sungmin, D-91

Title : Over Sleepless Nights and Plushies

A.I : Non!AU, Fluff, K

Pairing : Kyumin, Ninja!Eunhae(if you squint)

.

.

' **Over Sleepless Nights and Plushies** **'**

 **-Kyumin Special Chapter-**

.

.

*Buk!*

"Aw!"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara Sungmin merintih. Setelah itu, ia mendengar sang namja bergerak sedikit, bergelung di ranjang miliknya sebelum kemudian keheningan meliputi ruangan kamar _dorm_ mereka berdua. Kyuhyun kemudian menyeringai kecil, sebelum menutup kedua matanya dengan puas, berpikir bahwa akhirnya ia akan bisa tertidur lelap.

*zZzZz*

Kyuhyun mengerang saat ia kembali mendengar suara dengkuran dari _namja_ kelinci itu, yang ranjangnya terletak tepat di seberang miliknya sendiri. Ia membuka matanya kembali, dan menatap tajam Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menyadari apa-apa, tertidur dengan polosnya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin, tapi ia sangat butuh tidur jika ia ingin hidup lebih dari umur empat puluh tahun.

Ia pikir, menetapi satu kamar dorm dengan kekasihnya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat baik, pada awalnya. Mereka mendapatkan privasi sendiri di dalam kamar tersebut, dan Kyuhyun sangat menikmatinya. Akan tetapi hal yang mengganggunya adalah, kenyataan bahwa Sungmin terkadang mendengkur dalam tidurnya, dan itu sangat mengganggu Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin mulai mendengkur dan Kyuhyun belum tidur, ia akan merasa terganggu dan akan menjadi sangat sulit baginya untuk tidur.

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun kembali memungut sebuah boneka kelinci (kenapa semuanya berwarna pink?!) yang berserakan di lantai diantara kedua ranjang mereka. Kemudian ia melemparkannya kearah Sungmin sekali lagi.

*Buk!*

*Aw!*

Kyuhyun menunggu sesaat, menatap tajam.

*zZzZz*

Ia mengerang keras. Kemudian kembali memungut sebuah boneka dari lantai.

Dan hal tersebut terus terulang, selama masih ada boneka yang tergeletak dilantai.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lunglai keluar dari kamar mereka. Kantung matanya jelas terlihat, menandakan sedikitnya waktu tidur yang ia dapatkan. Ia melihat Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Kemudian ia melihat Hyukjae mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya sendiri dan bergabung bersamanya di ruang tamu. Hyukjae kemudian menoleh kearahnya, menatap kantung matanya sejenak sebelum melemparkan seringaian isengnya.

"Malam yang panjang? Aku mendengar suara-suara erangan dari kamarmu semalam," godanya.

"Diam kau, _yadong_. Ini sama sekali bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," Kyuhyun berujar dengan kesal. "Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mendengarnya ketika seharusnya kau sudah tidur karena sudah larut mala-" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Tunggu. Jangat jawab itu, lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau tau."

Hyukjae hanya mengulaskan cengiran tanpa rasa malu sama sekali, sebelum berlalu kearah dapur untuk mencari susu stroberi hariannya, dengan percaya dirinya tanpa mengenakan kaus dan hanya mengenakan… _boxer_ bergambar nemo yang terlihat agak longgar di bagian belakangnya?

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun yakini, itu bukan miliknya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin tau.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan lelah. Tingkahnya rupanya menarik perhatian Ryeowook yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kau bermain starcraft hingga larut lagi?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lebih panjang. "Andai seperti itu. Sayangnya tidak, Sungmin- _hyung_ mendengkur dan ia tidak kunjung berhenti walau sudah kulempari dengan selautan boneka kelinci berwarna _pink_."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Kau sungguh jahat! Kau sendiri mendengkur!"

"Tidak!" sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tid-"

*Kriek*

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan debat kekanakan keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh kearah pintu yang kini terbuka, melihat Sungmin, masih dalam piyama berwarna _pink_ nya berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tangan kanannya memeluk sebuah guling yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya sendiri, sementara tangan kirinya membentuk kepalan dan mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Mmm, selamat pagi. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan seulas senyuman manis.

Kyuhyun menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin untuk beberapa waktu. Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin hanya mengedip dengan polosnya, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan heran. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri lumer, kemudian untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun kali ini, disertai seulas senyuman kecil.

 _Kau beruntung kau begitu menggemaskan_ , pikirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah, kemarilah, agar aku bisa memelukmu," gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini sebenarnya _drabble_ super tua yang dulu pernah kubuat atas _request_ seorang sahabatku dulu. Kalau tidak salah terinspirasi dari _quote_ entah dimana aku sudah lupa, yang katanya Sungmin kalau tidur mendengkur dan Kyuhyun mengeluh dan menimpukinya dengan boneka Sungmin. _I found it really adorable_ XD

Ku _post_ sebagai bonus hari ini buat **reni .t** yang katanya suka Kyumin. Semoga suka ya! :D

Lanjut ke Eunhae _drabble_ berikutnya~


	18. H-285, D-287 - Fake Innocence

Waiting for Eunhae, D-285 (Hyukjae), D-287 (Donghae)

Title : Fake Innocence

A.I : HighSchool!AU, SliceOfLife, K

.

.

' **Fake Innocence** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Kyuhyun, tatapannya berkilat dengan keisengan yang khas.

"Lancar, persis seperti rencanamu," balas Hyukjae, seringaian tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

Sebelah tangan Hyukjae terkantung di dalam saku _blazer_ seragamnya. Sementara itu tangan kanannya yang terbebas sibuk memilin-milin sebuah kunci diantara jemari-jemari panjangnya. Ia memutar-mutar kunci tersebut pada ring penyatunya, kemudian berpindah pada tali gantungnya, dan seterusnya. Posturnya begitu santai, terkesan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku tidak percaya _ahjussi_ tua itu jatuh kedalam jebakan kita dengan begitu mudahnya," Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Ah, dia cukup bodoh. Dan idemu untuk memancingnya ke ruang laboratorium biologi cukuplah pintar," puji Hyukjae sambil melirik kearah sahabatnya yang berjalan disampingnya itu.

"Yah, meski begitu itu tidak cukup baik untuk menjebak orang yang jeli."

"Makanya, kubilang ia cukup bodoh," Hyukjae mendengus.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sekarang ia bisa _menikmati_ rasanya terkunci di ruangan itu. Dikelilingi dengan semua makhluk eksperimen biologi yang sangat ia takuti."

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Hyukjae santai. "Akan ada petugas kebersihan yang datang besok pagi untuk membersihkan ruangan itu, ia akan terbebas setelah semalam. Paling tidak itu ganjaran yang cukup setimpal untuk guru sialan itu karena telah mencurangi nilai kita," Hyukjae berhenti sejenak, tatapannya menajam saat ia mengingat bagaimana _ahjussi_ tua itu memanipulasi nilai-nilai mereka hanya karena dirayu oleh seorang murid _yeoja_ jala- *uhuk*, genit. "Menjijikkan," tambahnya.

"Memang," Kyuhyun menyetujui, kemudian melirik kearah kunci yang sedari tadi masih dimainkan diantara jemari Hyukjae. "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana kau akan mengembalikan kunci ruangan itu? Kau akan dicurigai jika kau menyimpannya."

"Sudah kupikirkan," balas Hyukjae. "Aku hanya akan mengembalikannya ke ruang guru nanti, mengatakan bahwa aku menemukannya terjatuh di koridor. Mereka pasti akan percaya. Lagipula, mereka tidak mungkin mengira akulah pelakunya jika aku sendiri yang mengembalikan kuncinya bukan?"

"Pintar," angguk Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Keduanya masih berjalan berdampingan, saat mereka melihat sosok seseorang yang berjalan kearah mereka. Dengan cepat namun tenang, dalam gerakkan yang tidak menyolok Hyukjae memasukkan kunci yang ia pegang kedalam saku _blazer_ nya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, mengatur posisi kacamatanya yang tebal.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian selarut ini disini?" suara itu bertanya, menunjukkan nada autoritas.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi kesan lebih. "Ah, selamat sore ketua Lee! Maaf, aku tau bahwa seharusnya kita tidak berada di sekolah setelah jamnya, tapi Kyuhyunnie tak sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di loker hari ini, dan aku hanya menemaninya untuk mengambilnya," ia berbohong dengan mulusnya.

Lee Donghae, sang ketua osis mempercayainya dengan mudah dan membalas senyuman Hyukjae. "Oh begitukah? Baiklah, kalian kubiarkan kali ini."

"Terimakasih, ketua!" ujar Hyukjae, senyuman semakin cerah. "Dan jika aku boleh tau, sedang apa ketua masih ada disini juga?"

" _Meeting_ , kepentingan kepengurusan osis biasa. Sangat tidak menyenangkan," Donghae membalas, mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, ketua," ujar Hyukjae sebelum tersenyum malu. "Ketua juga jangan terlalu malam, jaga kesehatan," bisiknya pelan dan menatap sang ketua osis dari balik poni rambutnya. "Sampai nanti,"

"I-iya, terimakasih," jawab Donghae. Ia lalu melihat bagaimana Hyukjae melambai kecil dan Kyuhyun yang membungkuk sedikit dengan sopan.

Donghae menatap keduanya pergi, namun kemudian menatap heran saat ia melihat gantungan kunci yang terlihat cukup familier tergantung dari kantung _blazer_ Hyukjae. Akan tetapi ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya saat ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Donghae kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan, sama sekali melupakan bahwa ia sendiri yang biasanya membawa kunci tersebut untuk membuka ruang laboratorium biologi atas suruhan guru yang bersangkutan sebelum praktikum dimulai.

"Itu tadi begitu mudah," Kyuhyun tertawa kecil setelah ia memastikan bahwa mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya mendengus.

"Sungguh, kau berhak mendapatkan piala _Oscar_ atas aktingmu," lanjutnya.

"Akting? Akting apa?" tanya Hyukjae, sekali lagi memainkan perannya. Matanya ia bulatkan dengan polosnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan seulas renggutan kecil.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya merinding. "Hentikan. Itu menjijikkan."

Hyukjae tertawa. "Apa? Mereka bilang aku terlihat manis."

"Tidak untukku."

"Paling tidak pasti Lee Donghae menganggapku menggemaskan," ujar Hyukjae sekali lagi dengan dengusan, merasa cukup puas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yang ini sebenarnya punya potensi menjadi _chaptered_. Tapi berhubung aku sudah tidak mampu(?) menulis cerita panjang, lebih baik kujadikan _drabble_ daripada idenya hilang begitu saja. Lumayan kan? Ahaha.

 _The plot is basically about the popular innocent sweetheart Hyukjae and his clumsy nerd bestfriend Kyuhyun. Which unknowingly are actually the bad boys of the school. Featuring charming student council president Lee Donghae._

Anyway bales _review_!

* * *

 **eunhaeboo** : wkwkwk kasian hae dibilang _pabbo_! XD

 **eunhaehyuk44** : hehehe _gomawoo_ :D kuusahakan! :D

 **Elpeu** : wkwk. Gpp nikmatilah masa kuliah sebisanya! XD

 **shemdoch** : maaf lama menunggu _update_ nyaa. _Gomawo_! _Ne_ , kita tunggu bareng! ^^

 **Dydy** : ati" kalo cubit" nanti dikutuk Hyukjae lho kkk

 **reni .t** : ssst kalo gak dirahasiain nanti Haehae ga seneng lho. Kkkk. Belum lanjut _chap_ ini tapi mungkin(pasti sepertinya) nanti akan ada lagi. Bonus _drabble_ nya agak pendek _mianhaee_. Iya yang Hyukkie jd familiar hehe. Sama", _gomawo_ lagi udah baca dan _review_ juga! :D

.

Semoga semua suka _drabble_ "nya ya!

Btw, adakah yang demen digimon disini? *hint*


	19. H-284, D-286 - Digital Mon-What?

Waiting for Eunhae, D-284 (Hyukjae), D-286 (Donghae)

Title : Digital Mon-what?

A.I : **Digimon!** **AU** , Fantasy, Fluff, T

.

 _ **a/n**_ _: because I need to pour my digimon obsession out somewhere now that I've watched Tri-Kokuhaku and this is the outlet of it._

 **p.s :** _setting_ kejadian diambil beberapa waktu setelah kejadian di Digimon Adventure Tri, meski technically belum ketahuan apa jadinya Tri. Tapi dari episode terakhir 02 dulu, _we know that the digital world is in peace and everyone is free to come and go as they will_. Aku akan mengambil fakta itu dan men _twist_ nya dengan beberapa imajinasi(?)ku sendiri tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah Tri.

Dan lagi, bagi yang tidak mengerti digimon kalian tidak akan mengerti apa yang baru saja kujelaskan jadi agaknya itu percuma _lol_. Mohon maaf, semoga cerita ini masih bisa dinikmati sedikit, aku akan berusaha menjelaskan sebanyak mungkin! XD

.

' **Digital Mon-what?** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Sebenarnya, semuanya terasa cukup membingungkan bagi Hyukjae.

Tadinya, ia hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa. Dengan hidup yang begitu normal, tentram, dan sedikit membosankan karena kemonotonannya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya dapat merasa antusias akan hari yang akan datang adalah Donghae, sahabatnya sejak kecil, sekaligus orang yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati. Jadi sebosan apapun hidupnya sebelumnya, sejujurnya ia merasa cukup puas asalkan ia memiliki Donghae disisinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan adanya perubahan.

Mungkin karena itulah ia menjadi satu dari beberapa orang yang cukup terkejut akan revelasi yang kemudian datang, mengubah hidupnya sejauh seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sabtu siang ia dan Donghae menghabiskan akhir pekan di lapangan hijau dekat sekolah mereka. Keduanya tengah bermain sepak bola, _one on one_ seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Donghae sedang menggiring bola diatas rumput hijau, lidahnya terjulur keluar sedikit dengan ekspresi penuh konsentrasinya (sesuatu yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Hyukjae), saat tiba-tiba sesuatu dari langit jatuh, hendak menghantam mereka.

Hyukjae dengan tepat waktu menarik Donghae menghindarinya, sedikit mencuri kesempatan dengan memeluk _namja brunette_ itu. Namun sungguh, ia tidak sempat berpikir demikian karena apa yang baru saja terjadi sangatlah tidak wajar dan mengejutkan. Mereka hampir saja dihantam oleh sebuah benda yang terjatuh dari langit biru, bagai meteorit.

Atas rasa ingin tahu Donghae yang terlampau besar, mereka akhirnya menghampiri 'meteorit' yang terjatuh itu, walau Hyukjae telah mengatakan bahwa ini mungkin adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Namun sepertinya tidak begitu, karena benda tersebut ternyata memang bukanlah sebuah meteorit, dan anehnya tidak terlihat panas walau baru saja jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga membentuk ceruk berukuran sedang di tempat yang tadinya merupakan rerumputan.

"…Tamagotchi?" tanya Donghae polos ketika ia memungut benda tersebut.

 _ **(Digivice :**_ **tinyurl.#com#/zly4syz** _ **) (hilangkan #)**_

Hyukjae ingin berargumen bahwa, _tidak, Hae, tamagotchi tidak terjatuh dari langit_ , namun sebenarnya ia mengakui bahwa bentuk benda asing tersebut mirip sekali dengan sebuah tamagotchi. Hal tersebut membuatnya terdiam sejenak sebelum hendak menyangkal, akan tetapi terlambat karena ketika ia sendiri mengambil satu dari dua benda asing yang berada di tangan Donghae untuk menginspeksinya, kedua benda tersebut bercahaya terang.

Dari sanalah dimulai rentetan kejadian yang membingungkan bagi Hyukjae.

Dua ekor _makhluk_ muncul dari masing-masing benda asing, satu melompat kearah Hyukjae dan yang satu lagi kearah Donghae. Kedua makhluk itu tidak terlihat berbahaya, akan tetapi bohong jika Hyukjae bilang ia tidak takut karena makhluk tersebut memanggil namanya dan, _makhluk apa ini kenapa ia bisa berbicara_.

Untungnya ia segera mendapatkan penjelasan, walau dengan cara yang cukup aneh. Tanpa ia dapat memproses apa-apa, dirinya dan Donghae di bawa ke sebuah gedung besar yang terlihat berteknologi tinggi oleh orang-orang berjas hitam.

Digital monster, atau Digimon singkatnya.

Mereka adalah makhluk yang tercipta di dunia digital, sebuah dunia yang terbentuk atas cerminan teknologi yang ada di dunia manusia. Keberadaan dunia digital sendiri merupakan eksistensi nyata yang menopang teknologi yang digunakan sekarang ini. Selama ini, semua berjalan lancar. Akan tetapi setelah beberapa kejadian belakangan ini, dunia digital mulai tidak stabil karena munculnya Digimon 'abnormal' yang mengganggu keseimbangan dunia digital. Jika ini dibiarkan, teknologi yang digunakan di dunia nyata juga akan terpengaruhi.

Walau tidak dapat dipercaya, ada satu sisi Hyukjae yang menganggapnya cukup masuk akal, karena belakangan ini memang ada insiden-insiden aneh dimana semua jenis teknologi listrik di berbagai kota mendadak mengalami gangguan, atau menampilkan tulisan-tulisan aneh. Tetapi ketika dikatakan bahwa untuk itulah diperlukan orang-orang terpilih yang dapat membantu menjaga keseimbangan dunia digital tersebut, Hyukjae tidak ingin terlibat, karena hal tersebut terdengar cukup berbahaya.

Sayangnya saat ia menoleh ke sisinya, semua penolakan yang ia telah siapkan harus ia telan kembali. Karena mata Donghae yang berkilat senang dan penuh antusias menunjukan jawaban sang _namja brunette_ dengan begitu jelas.

Dan tentunya, Hyukjae tidak akan pernah bisa menolak Donghae, bukan begitu?

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang.

"…Hyukjae? Ada apa?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya, membuatnya tersentak. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, sekaligus mengembalikan pikirannya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara, yang terletak diatas pangkuannya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Tsunomon," ujarnya.

Digimon miliknya itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya, terlihat khawatir. Melihatnya, Hyukjae tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedang mengingat beberapa hal. Sungguh," tambahnya menenangkan.

Sepertinya berhasil, karena Tsunomon kemudian ikut tersenyum sebelum kembali menyamankan posisinya diatas pangkuan Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkekeh, mengusap Digimon miliknya.

Dua bulan sejak hari itu, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa hal ini ternyata tidak buruk juga. Terutama ada dua alasan yang membuatnya menikmati semua ini. Pertama, adalah partner Digimonnya. Tsunomon mungkin merupakan salah seorang (…makhluk?) yang paling perhatian yang ia kenal, mungkin hanya kedua dari ibunya. Digimon miliknya itu bersifat tenang, dan cukup pemalu. Akan tetapi ia selalu tau jika Hyukjae sedang merasa tidak sehat, dan akan menjadi yang pertama untuk merawatnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menjadi akrab. Terlebih lagi, Tsunomon sangatlah nyaman untuk dipeluk ketika ia berada dalam wujud _in-training_ nya itu. Rasanya tidak berbeda dari boneka yang menggemaskan.

 _ **(Tsunomon :**_ **tinyurl.#com#/zw52q44** _ **) (hilangkan #)**_

Sungguh, Hyukjae lemah terhadap hal-hal yang menggemaskan. Terutama satu orang yang bahkan lebih menggemaskan dari Tsunomon dimatanya,

"Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae menoleh, melihat Donghae berjalan kearahnya dengan seulas senyuman kecil. Lopmon miliknya berada di pelukannya, kedua telinga panjangnya bagai selimut di sisi lengan Donghae. Jika seperti itu, Lopmon hanya terlihat seperti sebuah boneka biasa, dan dengan berada di pelukan Donghae ia hanya menambah betapa manisnya Donghae di mata Hyukjae.

 _ **(Lopmon :**_ **tinyurl.#com#/jlwdjkv** _ **) (hilangkan #)**_

Hyukjae bangkit berdiri dari batu besar yang ia duduki, menapak pada hijaunya rumput dunia digital. Ya, mereka sedang berada di dunia digital sekarang, setelah mendapatkan informasi mengenai kemuncul Digimon abnormal di dekat daerah tersebut. Dan hal itulah yang merupakan alasan kedua bagi Hyukjae. Sekarang, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghae lebih banyak lagi, berjalan-jalan berdua di dunia digital yang indah. Seperti kencan saja.

"Ada apa, Hae?"

"Ada tanda-tanda Digimon abnormal!" Lopmonlah yang menjawab, sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan mungilnya dan telinganya yang panjang bergerak sedikit.

Donghae tertawa kecil karenanya, dan Hyukjae ikut tersenyum. Hyukjae juga menyukai Lopmon, karena ia sering sekali membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Digimon abnormal? Apa wujudnya?" Tsunomon bertanya dari antara kedua lengan Hyukjae. Memang, ia selalu berhati-hati agar bisa bersiap sebelumnya, memastikan tidak ada yang terluka.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin, akan tetapi sepertinya setara dengan Digimon tingkat _champion_."

"Ah begitukah?" respon Hyukjae. "Seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit kalau begitu."

Ekspresi Donghae terlihat bersemangat. "Kalau begitu ayo!" serunya.

Ia kemudian berlari lebih dahulu, dengan Lopmon yang berseru sama riangnya.

.

.

.

"HAE AWAS!"

Hyukjae bisa bernapas lega ketika ia dan Garurumon dengan tepat waktu mencapai Donghae yang hampir saja terjatuh dari ujung tebing itu. Walau rendah, _namja brunette_ itu bisa tetap terluka. Hyukjae menarik Donghae dengan sigap, mendudukannya di belakangnya. Refleks, Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dengan erat. Untuk sejenak Hyukjae terhenyak, namun teriakan Donghae menyadarkannya.

"PRAIRIEMON!"

Hyukjae menoleh, melihat Prairiemon milik Donghae terpental karena sebuah serangan. Pasalnya, mereka telah salah menganalisis lawan mereka. Apa yang mereka kira setingkat dengan Digimon tingkat _champion_ ternyata lebih kuat dari itu. Terbukti dari Prairiemon Donghae yang kewalahan menghadapinya. Awalnya Hyukjae hendak merubah Garurumonnya ke tingkat berikut, akan tetapi melihat Donghae yang semakin terpojok kearah tebing ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk menaiki Garurumon dan bergerak kearah Donghae. Beruntung keputusannya tepat.

Meski begitu sepertinya ia tidak perlu khawatir. Karena segera setelah teriakan tersebut, ia melihat crest milik Donghae yang tergantung di lehernya seperti kalung bercahaya terang. Dalam hitungan detik, Prairiemon berubah menjadi Antylamon.

Mungkin karena Antylamon marah, bahwa makhluk itu telah hampir melukai Donghae. Namun sungguh, Hyukjae tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menganggap sebuah kelinci raksasa sebagai sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Bahkan ia merasakan Garurumon berkedik sedikit dengan ngeri saat Antylamon menghantam wajah lawannya hingga terbanting ke tanah dengan keras.

Hyukjae hanya dapat mengusap puncak kepala Garurumon dengan iba.

.

.

.

Antylamon berhasil menang, tentunya. Kemudian hari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di dunia digital. Hari sudah mulai larut, dan _digital gate_ untuk pulang terletak cukup jauh. Mereka cukup kelelahan, dan sepertinya menjelajahi dunia digital di malam hari kearah jalan pulang bukan merupakan ide yang baik.

"Tidak dingin kan?" Hyukjae bertanya.

Ia baru saja menyalakan sebuah api unggun, sebelum duduk di samping Donghae. Donghae sendiri tengah bersandar pada Garurumon yang berbaring meringkuk, menghangatkan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Dalam pelukan Donghae, tertidur Kokomon yang berubah ke wujud tersebut karena terlalu lelah bertarung tadi.

Donghae kemudian merapatkan dirinya lebih lagi ke Hyukjae, sebelum bersandar pada bahu Hyukjae dengan seulas senyuman. "Sekarang tidak lagi," ujarnya terkekeh.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya mengeras. Perlahan, ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya merangkul bahu Donghae, memeluknya dari samping. Mendapat reaksi positif, yakni Donghae yang hanya semakin bergelung mendekat, Hyukjae memberanikan diri dan membiarkan tangannya jatuh untuk memeluk pinggangnya dalam posisi yang lebih intim. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae yang halus.

"Kau lelah?" bisik Hyukjae.

"Sedikit," jawab Donghae. "Tapi sekarang tidak apa. Ah, apa Garurumon tidak apa terus dalam wujud ini? Ia tidak akan kelelahan?"

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Ia terlalu keras kepala. Ia bilang ia tidak mau melihat kau dan aku kedinginan. Ia bersikeras ingin tetap berada di wujud itu."

"Ia sama sepertimu, sangat penyayang," ujar Donghae dengan senyuman manis.

Hyukjae merasakan wajahnya bersemu sedikit, namun ia tertawa. "Kokomon juga sama sepertimu. Manis, namun berubah menjadi menyeramkan, walau tetap menggemaskan, ketika marah."

Donghae merengek pelan dalam protes, menepuk bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae menahan agar tawanya tidak mengeras, agar Kokomon dan Garurumon yang sudah tidur tidak terbangun karenanya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku tadi, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap mata coklat yang begitu dalam itu. Bagaikan ditenggelamkan kedalam sebuah danau yang jernih, mata Donghae begitu indah dan menghanyutkan. Mata yang begitu jujur. Ia dapat melihat semuanya disana. Rasa terimakasih, rasa bersyukur, dan juga—

" _Saranghae_ , Hyukkie," bisik Donghae.

Maka ketika Donghae memejamkan matanya, Hyukjae mendekat, perlahan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Ia menyalurkan semua perasaannya lewat ciuman itu, perlahan memagut bibir sang _namja brunette_ dan memeluknya semakin erat.

" _Nado saranghae_ ," jawab Hyukjae ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

Ia dihadiahi dengan seulas senyuman _angelic_ yang begitu memukau, yang segera disusun dengan tawa kecil yang penuh kebahagiaan, bunyinya terdengar seperti musik di telinga Hyukjae. Tanpa sadar ia ikut tertawa. Dan mereka berdua bertukar tawa pelan yang penuh dengan perasaan lega dan kesenangan. Hingga akhirnya tawa keduanya reda, tanpa sadar kening mereka yang hampir beradu karena posisi yang begitu dekat tersebut.

Hyukjae mencuri sebuah ciuman sekali lagi, singkat namun tulus. "Tidurlah, besok kita harus berjalan lagi."

"Mm," Donghae mengiyakan dengan gumaman. Kemudian ia kembali menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Hyukjae, disaat yang sama mengamankan Kokomon di pelukannya dan merasakan kehangatan Garurumon di belakangnya. " _Jaljayo_ , Hyukkie…" bisiknya sebelum memejamkan mata.

Hyukjae tersenyum, mengusap helaian rambut brunette itu sekali lagi. " _Jaljayo_ , Hae…"

Akhirnya keduanya pun tertidur, menyusul Digimon mereka ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk evolusi lengkap Tsunomon dan Lopmon, bisa dilihat disini, beserta keterangan lainnya yang tidak kusertakan di cerita ini agar tidak terlalu banyak _link_ di tengah cerita (karena jelek lol) : **tinyurl.#com#/zp5osvo** (hilangkan #)

 _So far only my close friends know this, but I'm actually a HUGE Digimon geek. Like, seriously._

 _I might be a pokemon fan. But im a Digimon fanatic. Lmao. My childhood was all about Digimon._

Contohny bulan lalu, pas Digimon Adventure Tri movie 1 tayang di bioskop. Meski udah nonton sehari setelah _release_ di internet( _illegal yay!_ ), aku tetep pengen nonton lagi karena di bioskop. Dan aku taunya kalo itu juga tayang di bioskop yang di _mall_ deket rumah telat, pas tinggal dua hari tayang. Tapi berhubung temenku gak ada yang demen digimon kecuali satu orang yang lagi diluar kota, jadi gak ada yang nemenin. Tadinya _my fishy_ mau nemenin _, but alas, having a doctor-wannabe bf is hard_. Dia mendadak dapet _shift_ jaga di rs hari itu. Akhirnya aku nonton sendiri.

 _Yep. A woman in their 20s ke_ bioskop nonton Digimon sendirian. _Now you can imagine how big of a geek I am._

Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi bagi yang gak suka dan gak tau digimon. Tapi aku harus mengeluarkan ini XD

Ah iya! Aku lupa bilang. Bagi yang nanya kenapa rata-rata cerita disini pendek-pendek, karena ini seharusnya berupa _drabble_. _Drabble_ itu seharusnya malah berkisar antara 1-500 kata saja. Awalnya aku membuat ini karena kupikir kalau _update_ sering dengan panjang lebih dari 1000 kata akan terlalu sulit, jadi sengaja ku beri judul _drabble_.

Akan tetapi aku sendiri tau kok betapa frustasinya( _lol_ ) baca cerita yang sangat pendek dan bikin penasaran, maka aku usahakan buat lebih panjang. Untuk kedepannya, aku juga akan usahakan bikin lebih panjang, akan tetapi aku gabisa janji juga karena takutnya kalau dipaksa panjang malah mandek di tengah jalan, berhubung _muse_ ku belum sepenuhnya kembali. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang pendek _drabble_ nya ;_;

Yak bales review dulu! :D

* * *

 **imfishy86** : iyaa yang kemaren agak pendek hehe. Nih _update_ lagi :D

 **Elpeu** : kkkkkk maaf". Wah kalo pernah nonton dan main semoga ' _drabble'_ (..ini kayak _oneshot_ sbenerny) yang ini gak terlalu membingungkan buatmu ya kkkk

 **reni. t** : aku lupa quote dr mana itu, baguslah kalau ternyata bener kkkk. Celana siapa hayoooo XD /pukpuk, hwaiting! Bias itu memang sumber rasa senang dan rasa sakit kkk. Sama". Iy chapter eunhaenya agak pendek soalnya emang cuma sepenggal adegan aja. KyuHyuk duo jail kkkk. Gomawo reviewmu juga berharga untukku *sniff. Kita harus semangatttt :D

 **eunhaeboo** : aduh ceritaku yang chapter aja banyak yang belum kelar jangan nambah lagi dulu deh XD . Ga bandel juga sih, cuma kalo ada orang yang bikin mereka kesel bakal dibales dengan menyakitkan secara diam-diam sama mereka muahahaha. Iya hae ketua osis menawan yang bikin semua orang kelepek" sama senyum angelicnya yang bikin melting itu kkkk

 **Leenahanwoo** : aaaaaaaa mian aku lupa bilang! Aku ganti id line sejak bulan lalu. DM aku di twitter? Nanti ku share ID lineku yang baru. Ur welcome! And thank you too :D

 **yuukinatsu** : enjoy the new drabble(s)! ^^ urwelcome, dan thankyou juga uda rnr :D

.

Akhir kata, semoga gak banyak yang kabur gara-gara _drabble_ digimon!AU ini ;_;

kkkkk


	20. H-283, D-285 - Love or Hate

Waiting for Eunhae, D-283 (Hyukjae), D-285 (Donghae)

Title : Love or Hate

A.I : AU, Fantasy, T

.

 _ **a/n**_ _: this one is supposed to be a part of a chaptered fic. I will explain more on the end note, so do read it._

 **p.s :** info aja biar ga bingung, Hyukjae adalah seorang raja disini, dan Donghae adalah seorang ksatria kerajaan.

.

' **Love or Hate** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Siang itu, tidak banyak yang terjadi.

Selain menyelesaikan dan memutus beberapa perkara di kerajaan, tidak ada hal spesial lain yang harus dilakukan. Karena itulah kini mereka telah kembali ke dalam istana. Donghae mengikuti sang raja berjalan memasuki _royal halls_. Akan tetapi meski ia menatap lurus, pikirannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti melayang ke kejadian hari ini.

Belum cukup lama Donghae berada disisi sang raja, bisa dibilang. Meski begitu ia harus mengakui bahwa ia dengan jelas dapat melihat bahwa Hyukjae adalah seseorang yang begitu bijak, selalu memutuskan suatu perkara dengan begitu tenang. Dan untuk setiap perkara, ia akan keluar dengan hasil yang terbaik dari yang siapapun bisa bayangkan. Maka dari itu baru kali ini sajalah ia merasa, keputusan sang raja sedikit tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menanyakannya padaku?"

Suara yang lembut mengalun menyapa telinganya, memecahnya dari lamunannya. Nada suaranya terdengar tenang, namun ada sebersit nada tertarik yang tersembunyi dengan benar-benar baik dibaliknya. Sayangnya tidak cukup baik untuk tidak Donghae sadari, karena sekarang ia telah terlalu terbiasa dengan segala kebiasaan sang raja, itu bahkan mengagetkannya sedikit.

"Ah?" respon tersebut tidak cukup pintar, ia akui itu. Tapi hanya itulah respon yang dapat ia berikan setelah terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk begitu lama.

"Aku tau kau mau menanyakanku sesuatu," Hyukjae berujar. "Tertulis jelas di wajahmu."

Hyukjae tidak mengatakan hal lain, tapi Donghae seolah dapat mendengar suara indah sang raja bergema di benaknya dalam nada bercanda, _dan kau terlihat seperti kau menyiksa otakmu sendiri itu_.

Yah, mungkin bukan hanya aku yang pikirannya dapat jelas terlihat dari wajahku, pikir Donghae.

Seolah dapat membaca pikirannya lagi, seulas senyum yang sangat, sangat kecil terulas di bibir Hyukjae, akan sesuatu yang seperti merupakan sebuah pengakuan. Entah mengapa itu membuat Donghae merasakan perasaan hangat yang menyebar di dalam dirinya, dan ia memaksakan diri untuk batuk pada kepalan tangannya untuk menahan agar perasaan itu tidak menjadi diluar kendalinya. Ia harus menjaga ekspresi tenangnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya… Apa anda sungguh harus menghukum anak itu, yang mulia?"

Hyukjae menatapnya dengan tenang. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

Jika Donghae baru mengenal Hyukjae dan tidak tau apa-apa, ia akan mengira bahwa ia telah tanpa sadar menyinggung sang raja dengan pertanyaannya tersebut. Ia akan mengira Hyukjae merasa terhina karena ia mempertanyakan keputusan sang raja. Akan tetapi ia tau bukan itu yang terjadi. Sang raja sesungguhnya sedang mendengarkan pendapatnya, menerima masukannya dan menganalisanya dengan adil.

"Kurasa, situasinya memang sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya. Ya, anak itu mencuri sesuatu dari pasar pagi itu, tapi itu hanyalah karena ia seorang anak yatim piatu muda yang tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia bisa saja mati kelaparan diluar sana dan lagi ia sungguh merasa menyesal. Sang pemilik toko juga sudah memaafkannya setelah dijelaskan kondisinya, dan aku percaya anak itu tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya ketika sekarang ia telah diberikan tempat untuk tinggal. Jadi mengapa masih menghukumnya?"

Tatapan sang raja melembut. Seulas senyuman terkembang di bibirnya sebelum ia kembali berbicara. "Sebenarnya, ada lebih dari satu alasan," mulainya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini Donghae; bahwa anak itu merasa sangat bersalah. Dan untuk menenangkan perasaan tersebut, aku memberinya sebuah jalan untuknya membayar kembali perbuatannya. Alasan kedua adalah aku tidak ingin ia berpikir bahwa dikasihani merupakan jalan keluar untuk apapun. Karena mungkin kau tidak tau, tapi hukuman yang kujatuhkan kepadanya adalah untuk bekerja pada toko milik wanita yang ia coba curi sebelumnya."

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, akhirnya memahami keputusan sang raja dan juga alasan dibaliknya, menerimanya. Meski begitu Hyukjae terus melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dengan demikian ia akan belajar mendapatkan melalui bekerja. Ia tidak akan dikasihani dan diberi sumbangan, tetapi diberikan kesempatan untuk menggapainya sendiri," Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tatapan yang jauh. "Terakhir, aku menghindari bersikap pengampun, untuk mencegah terjadinya kekejaman."

Jika Donghae merasa kebingungan terhadap kalimat terakhir itu, ia tidak perlu mengucapkannya karena sang raja jelas menyadarinya. Ia membalas tatapan penuh tanya Donghae dengan senyuman bijak."

"Katakan padaku, Donghae. Manakah yang lebih baik, dicintai atau ditakuti?"

Donghae sungguh tidak siap dilontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. "…Dicintai?" jawabnya, meski begitu terdengar ragu-ragu untuknya sendiri.

"Menurutku seorang raja harus bersikap pengampun dan tidak kejam. Akan tetapi, ia tidak boleh menyalah gunakan pengampunan tersebut. Karena kesalahan pengampunan dapat membangkitkan kekejaman dan membawa kepanikan. Tidak masalah situasinya, sekecil apapun, sebuah tindak kriminal merupakan sebuah kesalahan yang harus memiliki ganjaran. Aku tidak boleh menjadi terlalu santai, karena ketika orang berpikir bahwa kesalahan kecil bisa dilewatkan, sebelum kita sadari kesalahan yang lebih besar akan terjadi. Maka dari itu, seorang raja harus berani melakukan tindakan kekejaman tertentu dengan bertujuan untuk menciptakan sebuah suasana yang damai diantara rakyatnya," ia berhenti sejenak dalam penjelasannya. "Maka untuk menjawab pertanyaan, manakah yang lebih baik, dicintai atau ditakuti, aku akan menjawab ditakuti. Karena paling tidak, dengan ketakutan yang mereka tujukan padaku, mereka dapat berada dalam kedamaian dan merasakan cinta diantara mereka."

Jawaban sang raja membuatnya tertegun, dan Donghae menatap punggung Hyukjae ketika ia berjalan menjauh.

 _Apakah itu, alasannya ia selalu sendirian?_

Itulah kali pertama, Donghae merasa punggung sang raja terlihat begitu kesepian.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti yang disebutkan diatas, ini seharusnya merupakan bagian dari sebuah cerita _chaptered_ yang sedang kubuat. Akan tetapi belum sempat ku publikasikan karena sekarang aku sedang tidak bisa menulis _chaptered_ … Jadi paling tidak, anggap ini sebagai _sneak peek_? :D

Bagi yang mengikuti twitterku mungkin tau karena aku pernah membahas ini disana sebelumnya. Dan ya jika ada yang menyadari, Donghae berucap sangat sopan kepada Hyukjae tentunya karena Hyukjae adalah seorang raja disini dan Donghae _technically_ adalah bawahannya. Dan ini akan menjadi Eunhae. _Not really Hyukhae/Haehyuk_ :D

Bales _review_ dulu!

* * *

 **Leenahanwoo** : wkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwkwkk done

 **imfishy86** : hehe eunhae is always sweet ;)

 **eunhaehyuk44** : tapi belum tentu kapan lanjutnya jangan ditunggu maaaaaaf. Ga nakal gimana juga sih… wkwkwk. Kapan sih hyuk ga bikin terpesona ;)

 **Elpeu** : _gomawooo_! Wkwk jahat tp emg hae pendek sih XD

 **eunhaeboo** : semoga jd pengantar tidur yang baik kkkkk

 **reni. t** : wkwkwk _aigo_ _kyeopta_ kmu sm adeknya. Aduh _gomawo_ aku jd terharu terus nih ah ;_; sayangnya aku tidak punya kesabaran untuk nulis novel… wkwkwk. Mungkin suatu hari nanti ya XD

 _._

 _This drabble might or might not have a little more follow up(?) after this later kkk_


	21. H-281, D-283 - Love and Hate

Waiting for Eunhae, D-281 (Hyukjae), D-283 (Donghae)

Title : Love and Hate

A.I : AU, Fantasy, T

.

 _ **a/n**_ _:_ ini 'lanjutan' dari _drabble_ yang sebelumnya.

 _ **p.s :**_ _never really mentioned here, but_ Kyuhyun _is the King's Advisor._

.

' **Love and Hate** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Apakah itu benar?"

Sang raja menghentikan gerakannya, menoleh kearah sumber suara. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak dapat membaca pikiran ksatria itu. Akan tetapi dari ekspresinya yang begitu kalut, Hyukjae tau bahwa Donghae tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu penting baginya, dan juga begitu serius, dengan hasil akhir yang tidak terlihat baik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Perkataan Kyuhyun," jawab Donghae singkat.

Jika Hyukjae merasa terkejut, ia dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan baik, karena tidak ada perubahan signifikan yang terlihat. Namun sebenarnya, mata itu memancarkan kekhawatiran dibalik segala topeng yang ia pasang. Sayangnya, Donghae terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadarinya.

"…Kau mendengarnya?" hal tersebut lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibandingkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Maaf, aku tau hal tersebut sangatlah lancang, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan yang mulia dan Kyuhyun, dan aku tidak dapat memaksa diriku pergi dari situ," jawab Donghae jujur.

"Perkataan yang mana yang kau maksud, Donghae," lagi-lagi tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Melainkan seolah sang raja ingin mendengar Donghae mengucapkannya langsung, seolah menantangnya untuk mengucapkannya sendiri.

Donghae juga menyadarinya, dan sesungguhnya ia merasa cukup sakit karenanya. Karena sungguh, apakah yang Hyukjae ingin dapatkan dari dirinya? Apa Hyukjae sungguh sekejam itu untuk ingin membuat Donghae mengatakannya? Pemikiran tersebut menyulut sedikit amarah dalam diri Donghae, membuatnya menatap sang raja tepat dimatanya dengan perasaan yang bercampur, namun di dominasi oleh sorot yang menggambarkan penolakan keras, ketidak setujuan atas pernyataan yang akan dia ucapkan setelahnya.

"Apakah aku sungguh merupakan sebuah pengaruh buruk bagi anda, yang mulia?"

Melihat sorot mata Donghae, terdapat kepuasan dalam diri Hyukjae. Sang raja tau, bahwa Donghae tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengaruh buruk baginya. Namun ia juga merasakan sebersit kesedihan, karena dalam sorot mata yang sama terdapat rasa takut dan penyangkalan yang penuh ketidak yakinan. Untuk itu Hyukjae merasa amat bersalah, akan jawaban yang akan diucapkannya. Dan sepertinya Donghae membacanya, karena ketakutan di mata itu hanya bertambah, diikut sertai dengan rasa sakit.

"Kau-…"

"Yang mulia!"

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati salah seorang prajurit istana menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang diliputi kepanikan.

"Kita diserang!"

.

.

.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku masuk."

Sang dokter kerajaan terlihat bingung harus berbuat apa. Sudah seharusnya ia membiarkan sang raja beristirahat dengan tenang, agar segala lukanya lebih cepat sembuh. Namun di sisi lain ia sulit menolak ksatria kerajaan yang kini begitu di hormati, yang kuasanya jauh diatas miliknya sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, sang ksatria terlihat begitu kalut, ia sungguh sulit menolaknya.

"Biarkan dia masuk," sebuah suara membuyarkan pergelutan sang dokter. Ia menoleh dan mendapati penasihat raja muncul dari sisi koridor.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka, lalu menepuk pelan bahu sang dokter, sekaligus mendorongnya perlahan menjauhi pintu dibelakangnya. "Ia kuberi izin," jelasnya lagi.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun beradu tatap untuk sesaat, meski begitu Donghae menyadari betapa sulitnya membaca pikiran Kyuhyun melalui tatapannya, ataupun raut wajahnya. Jauh lebih sulit dari sang raja sendiri. Ia ingin mencari tau tujuan Kyuhyun. Ia kira, Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pengaruh buruk, lantas mengapa ia memperbolehkan Donghae untuk terus berada di sisi Hyukjae, bahkan setelah semua ini?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan itu sangat mengagetkan Donghae. "Masuklah, Donghae. Temuilah dia," ujarnya.

Andai Donghae tidak khawatir akan kondisi sang raja di dalam sana, ia akan mempertanyakan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Namun disaat itu, hal tersebut bukanlah prioritasnya. Maka ia hanya mengangguk, sebelum membuka pintu dengan kedua tangannya, mendorongnya dan masuk, menutupnya kembali di belakang punggungnya.

Saat Donghae melihat sang raja terbaring diatas ranjang putih itu, ia merasa sakit. Padahal bukan dirinyalah yang mendapat luka tusukan di tubuhnya, akan tetapi seolah ia dapat merasakan sakitnya. Awalnya ia kira sang raja tengah tertidur, namun perlahan ia membuka matanya saat Donghae melangkah mendekat. Saat Donghae telah terduduk di samping ranjangnya, mata sang raja telah sepenuhnya terbuka.

Keheningan meliputi ruangan tersebut selama beberapa waktu. Donghae kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun ia tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa. Ia ingin berterimakasih, ia ingin meminta maaf, ia ingin mengatakan-

"Kyuhyun benar."

Suara sang raja terdengar begitu berbeda dari biasanya, tidak lembut dan menenangkan seperti sebuah melodi, melainkan berat dan kasar akibat paru-parunya yang terbebani. Meski begitu, efeknya masih sama pada Donghae karena ia merasakan hatinya yang berdegup keras. Donghae kemudian mendekatkan dirinya, membungkuk sedikit dari posisinya untuk mendekatkan telinganya ke arah sang raja yang bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya dari ranjang.

"Kau memang merupakan sebuah pengaruh buruk bagiku."

Seolah ditusuk, ucapan tersebut jauh lebih sakit dari luka manapun yang pernah Donghae terima saat ia turun di medan perang. Sakit, sangat sakit, membuat Donghae menarik kembali dari posisinya. Namun dihentikan oleh tangan Hyukjae yang dengan lembut menyentuh pipinya dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat, Donghae," meski begitu tidak ada nada menuduh ataupun tujuan memojokkan. "Lihatlah. Sebagai seorang raja, satu-satunya prioritas milikku yang tertinggi seharusnya adalah keselamatanku sendiri. Namun kau berhasil membuang segala rasionalitas dan akal sehat yang kumiliki saat kulihat tombak itu melaju menuju punggungmu yang terbuka dalam kecepatan tinggi," tatapan mereka bertemu, dalam. "Sebelum kusadari perbuatanku sendiri, aku sudah berdiri disana menggantikanmu yang dari awal seharusnya memang bertugas untuk melindungiku dengan nyawamu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Yang lebih buruk lagi adalah bahwa hingga detik inipun aku tidak menyesalinya. Sebaliknya, aku merasa sungguh lega bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Itu sungguh menyentuh hati sang ksatria melebihi kata-kata. Sekali ini, sang raja tengah menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Memperlihatkan seluruh dirinya untuk Donghae lihat tanpa adanya kepura-puraan ataupun topeng. Pada waktu singkat ini, sang raja telah menghapuskan segala rasa bimbangnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli padanya, bahkan lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Donghaepun mengerti.

Semua perasaannya, apa yang ia inginkan.

"Yang mulia, anda pernah bertanya padaku manakah yang lebih baik, dicintai atau ditakuti," ujarnya, seulas senyum kecil membalas tatapan sang raja yang terlihat penuh keingin tahuan. "Aku telah menemukan jawabanku sekarang."

Donghae menutup matanya, tangannya sendiri yang hangat menangkup tangan sang raja yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku ingin kau takut akan betapa besarnya kau mencintaiku, sama seperti bagaimana aku padamu, Hyukjae."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Notice how I make Donghae drop the formality in that last sentence ;)_

Ah sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit tidak puas akan cara mereka berbicara. Awalnya, aku menulis segala AU _fic_ ini dalam bahasa inggris. Di versi tersebut, cara Donghae memanggil Hyukjae cukup lain dari anggota kerajaan lain. Semua orang memanggil Hyukjae dengan ' _your majesty_ ', atau diterjemahkan menjadi 'yang mulia'. Tetapi Donghae memanggil Hyukjae dengan ' _my king_ ', yang sebenarnya juga merupakan sebuah panggilan hormat, namun aku suka karena penggunaan kata ' _my'_ disana. Akan tetapi kalau kuterjemahkan langsung secara harafiah kedalam bahasa Indonesia, tidak terdengar enak. Akhirnya kusamakan dengan 'yang mulia' saja ;_;

Yak _sneak peek_ nya cukup sampai disini. Kalau ditambah lagi nanti suatu saat ketika aku _publish_ cerita _chaptered_ nya gak akan seru lagi XD . Ditunggu saja ya!

' _ **Eques Regius**_ ' ; _featuring handsome brilliant gentle King Hyukjae, also handsome yet lonely and caring Knight Donghae, and occasionally snarky Advisor Kyuhyun. More characters to come too kkkk_

Yak bales _review_ dulu :D

* * *

 **Elfishy09** : dari 13 ke 14 tepatnya wkwk. _Mianhaeeee_ ;_; . aku suka sih _gentle_!Hyuk hehe. Bikin hae klepek" kkkk

 **eunhaehyuk44** : yayy ada yang suka digimon juga! XD . sbenernya aku juga gemes sndiri pas bikin _chapter_ ini. Lihat aj nanti deh ya, sekarang sih belum kepikiran lagi mau kubuat ngapain mereka kalu digimon!AU. ada saran? XD

 **eunhaeboo** : kkkkkkkkk. Iya yang _drabble_ abis itu _setting_ nya kerajaan. Tapi bukan kerajaan korea/joseon, latarnya _fantasy_. Mungkin macem _medieval_? Karena aku kurang suka kerajaan korea yang selalu disertai _evil royal concubines_ kkkk. Donghae di AU ini gakubuat lemah lembut banget, cuma yang lebih kearah _lonely_ _and a bit timid_ , dan awalnya cukup keras kepala. Tapi perlahan' luluh sama hyuk, dan baru mulai keliatan sisi manisnya hehe. Macem IB gitu(?) #aduhjadispoiler XD

 **reni. t** : ninja _update_ kkkk. Sbenernya ada bagian dari perkataan itu yang terinspirasi dari _quote_ buku _'_ _ **The Prince'**_ _by_ _ **Machiavelli**_ , pernah nemu di tumblr. _**"And here comes in the question whether it is better to be loved rather than feared, or feared rather than loved. It might perhaps be answered that we should wish to be both; but since love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved."**_ cuma dari situ kuubah lagi untuk pas sama ceritanya kira-kira. Baguslah kalau maknanya masih bisa didapet hehe. Ah agaknya gak mungkin ya terbitin novel di indo dengan _romance yaoi_ … Mustahil kedengerannya.. wkwk. _Gomawo too_ :D buat _review_ di IBnya juga hehehe :D

.

Hmm _what will the next drabble be_ ya enaknya… ~_~


	22. H-279, D-281 - Sunbae!

Waiting for Eunhae, D-279 (Hyukjae), D-281 (Donghae)

Title : Sunbae!

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

.

.

' **Sunbae!'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Sebenarnya, hingga saat ini Donghae terkadang masih menyesali mengapa ia memilih jurusan teknik.

Memang ada beberapa pelajaran yang ia sukai, dan sangat ia kuasai. Bukannya menyombong, tapi hal tersebut terbukti dari beberapa teman-teman kampusnya yang sering datang kepadanya sebelum ujian untuk meminta _tutoring_. Donghae selalu menyanggupinya. Lagipula, menerima beberapa gelas kopi _starbucks_ gratis sebagai bayaran sama sekali bukan hal buruk.

Tetapi terkadang semua perasaan ringan itu seolah lenyap saat ia harus mengambil kelas laboratorium. Sebenarnya, kelas tersebut sangat menyenangkan, Donghae dapat bereksperimen dengan berbagai praktikum-praktikum menarik setiap kelas tersebut berlangsung. Akan tetapi, yang menjadi permasalahan adalah laporan praktikum yang datang setelahnya. Membuat puluhan lembar laporan setiap minggunya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan perasaan jenuh tersebut cukup kuat baginya untuk mengubur semua perasaan menyenangkan di kampus.

Untuk itu, bisa dibilang ini adalah satu dari waktu tersebut dimana Donghae berjalan dengan lunglai di kampus. Awal semester baru belum lama berlalu, dan hari ini adalah pertama kali ia akan mengikuti salah satu kelas lab baru. Sebenarnya, ini adalah kelas lab teknik mesin, namun mahasiswa jurusan teknik industri sepertinya tetap harus mengambilnya untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tak pahami. Lab kali ini terdengar cukup rumit. Setiap mahasiswa diwajibkan mengenakan jas lab, lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan kacamata lab. Sepertinya akan ada banyak kerja berat yang terlibat.

Tanpa sadar Donghae menghela napas panjang.

"Kelas belum saja dimulai dan kau sudah terlihat lelah, Donghae," ujar sahabatnya, Kyuhyun, yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengan nada yang khas. Mereka tengah berjalan beriringan sejak tadi.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan di kelas ini?" tanya Donghae, terdengar ingin tau namun enggan di saat yang sama.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Yang kudengar adalah ini kelas lab terlama dibanding yang biasa kita lalui. Sementara kelas lab industri hanya memakan waktu satu hingga dua jam, kelas lab ini bisa memakan waktu tiga hingga tiga setengah jam. Oh, tapi kudengar laporannya lebih ringan, rata-rata hanya sekitar dua puluh halaman."

"Aku tidak yakin mana yang lebih baik..." Donghae menghela napas, melirik jam di ponsel miliknya. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore lewat lima puluh menit. Kelas dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, dan jika kelas memakan waktu tiga jam, maka ia akan pulang pukul tujuh malam.

"Tentu lebih baik jika jam kelas dimulai di pagi atau siang hari. Tapi kita benar-benar sial mendapat jam kelas yang malam," gerutu Kyuhyun. "Untungnya Siwon juga sedang mengambil kelas malam yang jadwalnya sama dengan kita. Aku akan pulang dengannya nanti, bagaimana denganmu?" Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau..." Donghae terlihat semakin terpuruk. "Bus jam tujuh sangatlah padat. Tapi aku tidak melihat ada alternatif lain..."

Kyuhyun hanya menepuk bahunya dengan iba. Mereka telah sampai di depan laboratorium, namun masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum kelas dimulai.

"Haruskah kita-..." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu.

Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, pintu lab dibuka dari dalam, mengagetkan keduanya dan juga orang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ah, kalian yang akan kelas nanti ya?" ujar seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap dan besar, terlihat sedikit terburu-buru. "Kalau mau masuklah dulu tidak apa, lab kami cukup santai. Namaku Youngwoon, ketua asisten lab disini. Kalian boleh lihat-lihat dulu selagi masih ada waktu."

Ia kemudian menoleh kearah dalam dan berteriak. "Hyukjae! Murid kelas berikutnya sudah datang! Kau tunjukkan mereka sekeliling dulu, aku harus ke Hwang- _seonsaengnim_ sebentar!"

Donghae mendengar suara samar yang balik berseru, ' _ne, hyung'_ dari dalam. Kemudian Youngwoon kembali menoleh kearah mereka dan melemparkan senyuman ramah sebelum berlalu dengan tergesa. Donghae hendak bertanya kepada Kyuhyun apakah lebih baik mereka tunggu diluar saja, seperti kelas-kelas lab lainnya saat sebuah suara kembali memotong mereka, kali ini dari dalam ruangan.

"Kemarilah, masuk saja! Tidak apa pakai jas kalian di dalam, jam kelas belum dimulai jadi tidak usah takut."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan mengangguk, sebelum melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu sambil menggumamkan kata permisi. Donghae terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengikutinya.

Donghae menatap sekeliling laboratorium. Tempat tersebut terlihat memiliki banyak mesin-mesin kerja berat. Akan tetapi anehnya tetap terlihat rapih, dengan dinding tembok yang putih, meski kontras dengan lantai aspalnya. Beberapa mesin beralaskan batuan, yang berada dalam lantai yang sedikit lebih rendah dibandingkan lainnya, seolah agar hasil kerja mesin yang kotor dapat dengan cepat dibersihkan.

Suara desisan besi menyentakkan lamunan Donghae. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara tepat saat suara tersebut kembali berhenti, kemudian sebuah bangku ditarik mundur dan orang yang sedari tadi menumpu sebelah kaki di bangku tersebut bangun. Serpihan besi terlihat mengotori meja kerja tersebut, dan bekas percikan api yang sedikit ia lihat.

 _(...Tunggu, tadi ia memijak sebelah di bangku dan sebelah di meja kerja?)_

 _(...Apa itu bahkan diperbolehkan?)_

"Ah maaf, maaf. Pekerjaanku sedikit lagi selesai tadi jadi aku tidak bisa menyambut kalian di pintu," Donghae akhirnya menatap orang tersebut dengan baik, dan ia terpana.

 _Namja_ berambut _dirty_ _blonde_ terang yang teracak sedikit berantakan itu melepaskan _safety goggle_ yang semula ia kenakan, menggantungnya di lehernya. Terdengar suara dentingan kecil saat _safety goggle_ itu berbenturan dengan kalung perak yang ia gunakan. Bandulnya berbentuk unik dan artistik, tergantung pada rantai perak tipis yang melingkari lehernya. Ia mengenakan kaus putih yang sedikit lusuh, mungkin karena eksperimen-eksperimennya di lab tersebut, yang ia gulung lengannya menunjukkan otot yang cukup berisi, namun tidak terlalu besar dan terlihat pas. Kulit putihnya terlihat sedikit berkeringat, namun hanya memberikan kesan _sexy_. Donghae terpana melihat sebulir keringat yang hendak menetes dari rahang yang begitu tegas, lebih menawan dari pahatan manapun.

Kyuhyun terbatuk pelan, dan Donghae tersentak, menoleh kearahnya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, tau persis apa yang Donghae pikirkan. Beruntungnya, sepertinya sang asisten lab tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae baru saja memandangnya seperti itu.

" _Annyeong_ , aku Hyukjae, wakil ketua asisten lab disini. Karena kelas belum dimulai, bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan beberapa hal lebih dulu?" ujarnya ramah dengan seulas _gummy smile_ yang membuat wajah Donghae bersemu. "Oh ya, soal kakiku yang terangkat keatas meja tadi, jadikan itu rahasia kecil kita, _arra_?" tambahnya dengan kedipan.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, Donghae tidak mengerti satu katapun yang Hyukjae tengah katakan.

Atau mungkin tepatnya, ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Hyukjae. Ia terlalu sibuk memandangi _sunbae_ nya itu dengan tatapan kagum, atau yang Kyuhyun sebut tatapan-orang-bodoh-yang-sedang-jatuh-cinta. Ia tau ini akan berakibat cukup fatal nanti, karena Hyukjae tengah menjelaskan bagian-bagian penting laporan yang harus ia buat nantinya. Tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak perduli. Ia akan memikirkannya(dan mungkin menyesalinya) nanti. Mungkin ia bisa memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya seselesainya praktikum.

Sungguh, Donghae tidak mengerti bagaimana Hyukjae bisa terlihat begitu menawan walau sebenarnya ia sedikit lusuh, dengan rambut yang teracak berantakan dan beberapa noda hitam di tubuhnya. Sayangnya, Hyukjae menggunakan jas asisten lab miliknya segera setelah kelas dimulai, sehingga Donghae tidak bisa lagi terus memandangi lengannya. Akan tetapi, senyuman Hyukjae yang terus terulas(walau ia sedang berbicara, _bagaimana ia melakukannya?_ ) mengkompensasinya.

"Jadi begitu. Ada yang kurang dimengerti?" saat Hyukjae akhirnya menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Donghae akhirnya lepas dari lamunannya, tersenyum malu.

Donghae dapat mendengar Kyuhyun mendengus di sampingnya, meledeknya dalam diam. Ia menginjak kaki sahabatnya itu dibawah meja sebelum menggeleng kepada Hyukjae.

"Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti nanti, silahkan tanyakan saja. Aku ada di lab ini setiap hari mulai pukul tiga siang, kalian datang saja kesini," tambahnya ramah.

Donghae hanya dapat mengangguk, tatapannya masih terpaku pada wajah Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu hari ini cukup sampai disini saja, sampai bertemu minggu depan?" Hyukjae kembali berujar, kali ini tersenyum lebih lebar menunjukkan _gummy smile_ nya.

Donghae mendengar Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata-kata pamit di sampingnya sebelum ia menariknya untuk ikut berdiri dan pergi. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya Donghae merasakan rasa enggan untuk keluar dari ruang lab, yang biasanya dengan senang hati ia hindari. Dan sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, walau ia bahkan belum keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _...Minggu depan cepatlah datang_

.

.

.

"Aku duluan, Donghae. Sampai besok," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada malas yang khas, sebelum ia berlalu dengan tas terselempang.

Donghae membalas pamitnya dan menghela napas saat Kyuhyun berbelok di sudut koridor. Rasa senang yang ia rasakan baru sepuluh menit lalu sudah lenyap saat ia melihat gelapnya langit malam ketika keluar dari bangunan kampus. Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit.

Rumah Donghae cukup jauh dari kampus, memakan sekitar empat puluh menit perjalanan jika ia menggunakan bus. Sesungguhnya, tak ada pilihan lain. Donghae tidak pernah suka mengendarai sepeda motor, maka ia tidak pernah memintanya kepada orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ia memiliki sebuah mobil, namun _appa_ nya melarangnya untuk mengendarai mobil selama tiga bulan sebagai hukuman karena terakhir kali ia berhasil membuat bagian belakang mobilnya nyaris tidak berbentuk ketika menabrak saat parkir.

Dengan setengah hati, Donghae melangkah dengan lunglai keluar bangunan perkuliahan. Baru saja ia menapak pada lapangan parkir, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Donghae menoleh, bertepatan dengan seseorang menghentikan motornya tepat di samping Donghae. Donghae masih menatapnya bingung ketika orang tersebut perlahan melepaskan helm yang ia kenakan, dan lagi-lagi ia merasakan napasnya terhenti.

" _S-sunbae_?" sapanya, atau tepatnya ucapnya terbata karena terkejut.

"Hei," balas Hyukjae, seulas senyum menawan terulas. "Donghae, kan? Kau mau pulang?"

Sungguh sulit bagi Donghae untuk tidak melompat senang karena _sunbae_ yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan muncul begitu saja di depannya. Tapi itu akan terlihat aneh, dan tentunya membuat Hyukjae menjauhinya, maka ia mengontrol ekspresinya. Meski begitu ia tetap tidak bisa mencegah semburat merah yang perlahan muncul di pipinya. "Iya, _sunbae_. Aku harus mengejar bus sebelum bus jam setengah delapan berangkat," jawabnya.

Atas ucapan itu Hyukjae menaikkan alisnya. "Kau naik bus jam segini? Tidakkah itu melelahkan? Rumahmu dimana?"

Atas kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas pada Hyukjae, Donghae kembali menjawab dengan terbata-bata, sungguh tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, namun mengharapkan sesuatu disaat yang sama.

"Ah, rumahku searah! Kuantar saja ya? Ini, pakailah."

Donghae membatu saat Hyukjae menyodorkannya sebuah helm. Ia hanya terdiam disitu, helm dalam kedua tangannya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan takjub. Hyukjae terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi tersebut.

"Donghae?" panggilnya.

"A-ah, iya! _K-kamsahamnida, sunbae_!"

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian menggestur pada Donghae untuk naik di boncengannya. Donghae langsung menurut kali ini, duduk di belakang Hyukjae. Hyukjae kemudian memakai helm nya sendiri, menyesuaikan posisi sebelum berbisik pelan kearah belakang.

"Pegangan yang erat," ujarnya.

Perlahan, Donghae melingkarkan lengannya dan memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. Ia berharap walau dari jarak sedekat ini, Hyukjae tidak menyadari debaran jantungnya yang keras.

.

.

.

" _Kamsahamnida, sunbaenim_ ," Donghae berterimakasih sekali lagi segera setelah ia turun dari motor Hyukjae, mengembalikan helm yang ia kenakan. Hyukjae sendiri melepas helmnya untuk berbicara sejenak.

"Sama-sama. Dan tidak usah seformal itu, kau boleh memanggilku dengan namaku, _arra_?" jawab Hyukjae dengan senyuman. "Dan.. Mmm…"

Donghae kembali terpana ketika ia melihat ekspresi Hyukjae. Sang _sunbae_ terlihat malu, warna kemerahan juga terlihat di pipinya yang putih, dan ia mengusap belakang tengkuknya dengan gestur malu yang khas. "Ng, kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjemputmu ke kampus? Mulai besok? Maksudku, jika kau mau. Ah, mm, itu… Karena kau naik bus dan terkadang naik bus bisa jadi cukup melelahkan. Maksudku, bukan berarti kau terlihat lemah sama sekali tidak tapi jika tidak naik bus tentunya akan lebih baik? Ah kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Ah, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin kau menolak, maksudku aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau! Maksudku…"

Hyukjae terus berbicara melantur dengan begitu gugup, dan Donghae merasa sisi Hyukjae tersebut juga sangatlah menawan. Ternyata ia tidak sesempurna yang ia kira, namun Hyukjae yang terlihat begitu malu di hadapannya sekarang terlihat begitu manis, dan ia merasa senang bahwa bukan hanya ialah yang merasa malu dan senang seperti ini, namun Hyukjae juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"A-aku mau!" seru Donghae.

Hyukjae terhenti dari gumamannya, menatap Donghae dengan terkejut sebelum ekspresi senang terlihat di wajahnya. "S-sungguh?"

"Ne," jawab Donghae dengan anggukan, pipinya kembali dihiasi semburat merah. "Jika tidak merepotkan, tentunya."

"Tentu tidak merepotkan!" Hyukjae segera menyanggah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungimu nanti untuk melihat jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu setiap harinya, ya?"

"Eung!" kemudian Donghae terlihat bingung. "Ah, tapi aku belum memberi nomorku?"

Hyukjae kembali terlihat malu. "A-aku sudah memintanya dari Kyuhyun- _ssi_ tadi saat bertemu setelah praktikum."

"Oh," Donghae menunduk, mengangguk. Wajahnya begitu merah sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu," Hyukjae berujar, kali ini disertai seulas senyum. "Selamat malam, Donghae."

"Selamat malam, Hyukjae- _sunbae_."

Namun Hyukjae tidak langsung pergi. Ia menatap Donghae sejenak, sebelum dengan cepat mengecup pipinya. Donghae hanya bisa berkedip saat melihat Hyukjae melemparinya _gummy smile_ yang lebar, namun dengan sebersit rasa malu. Kemudian ia memakai helmnya dan berlalu dari sana. Donghae menatap sosok Hyukjae hingga motornya menghilang di balik tikungan gang rumahnya.

Semua yang baru saja terjadi akhirnya selesai di proses oleh otaknya, dan Donghae tersenyum lebar, walau dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

 _Kutarik kembali semua penyesalan yang kukeluhkan hari ini._

Kini Donghae tidak sabar menanti hari esok, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _One time, I had this one handsome lab assistant._ _Not a sunbae tho, but someone from the same year. He's a lab assistant already because like this story, the lab was mech student's lab, and they had the class a year before us engineering students. Later on I found out he's a few months younger than me too._ _His black hair is kinda long, but not long enough to be seen as girly. He tied it into a tiny ponytail. He wears black rimmed glasses that makes him look kinda cute, and had smooth white skin yet a calloused hand from working around metals so much._

 _Like the Hyukjae in this story, he wears a necklace, but instead of silver its just a metal necklace. He made it himself and is super proud of it its cute lol. To be honest it's form is a little bit weird to me, then again i guess its just fine, but he's still so proud of it like its a magic piece or sth. Unlike Hyukjae tho, he never wears white shirts nor roll it up in the lab(sadly), but ain't complaining because that lab coat looks awesome on him._ _And unlike Donghae too, I didn't stare nor gape at him shamelessly. I'm too classy for that ;) (still, I talk about him outside with my friends, of course)_

 _And unlike Donghae, nothing happened and I didn't hook up with him. Sadly. /slapped (…I hope my bf isn't reading this he'll kill me(or probably just sulk(that's more likely)))_

 _Like, seriously he's an oasis amidst of the engineering desert._

 _Ah, one of the very few enjoyments in college back then.. lmao._

 _ **Info!**_ Aku menyadari bahwa jika satu _fanfic_ di _update_ dalam kurung waktu kurang dari 24 jam, maka tidak akan muncul di ' _just in_ '. Artinya, walau aku update tidak akan terlihat di _tag_ _screenplays_ sekalipun. Kecuali kalau kalian _follow/favorite_ , harusnya akan nongol. Jadi berikutnya untuk info saja kalau-kalau aku _update_ cepat beruntun, biasanya aku akan _update_ sekitar jam 1-3 siang (paling sering jam 2). Jadi kalau mau cek, jam 2 cukup ideal(?). Kalau kalian cek jam 2 belum ada _update_ , kemungkinan besar berarti memang hari itu tidak ada _update_. Bisa saja sih aku _update_ sorenya, tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan _update_ sebelum jam 1 siang harusnya. Oh dan **besok** akan ada _update_ karena sudah kutulis juga :D

 _ **Anyway,**_ bales _review_!

* * *

 **eunhaehyuk44** : karena ini sifatnya sebenarnya _teaser/sneak peek_ jadi memang agak gajelas _kkk_ _mianhae_. Iyakan? Sayangnya kalo diterjemahin gak enak… mungkin nanti jika sudah siap _post_ ceritanya aku akan _post_ dua versi, Inggris dan Indonesia. Digimon!AU nya nanti pasti akan ada lagi _drabble_ nya( _bcos im just a huge geek_ ), cuma belum lengkap ceritanya jadi ditunggu aja ya hehe. Lopmon itu munculnya di season 3, yang Digimon Tamers. Dan gak di episode awal seingetku. Aku udah lama banget gak nonton _kkkk_ brp tahun lalu itu. aku paling suka season 1 dulu. Season 2, lumayan. Season 3 lumayan tapi makin kebelakang makin gak suka. Season 4 nonton karena penasaran tapi sampe akhir tetep gak suka (..tapi tetep ditonton _kkk_ ). 5 6 aku udah ga nonton XD

 **imfishy86** : aku nulisnya juga agak nyesek gimanaaa gitu _kkk_. _Aigo_ awas diliat orang XD _gomawo_!

 **shemdoch** : semua _review_ berharga kapanpun dimanapun~ _kkkk_ _gomawo_! Ah yang itu belum dapet inspirasi lagi sayangnya ;_;

 **reni. t** : _mianhaeeeeeeeee_ _kkkkk_. Aku kebiasaan nyingkat Innocent Beast! jadi IB hehe. _Urwelcome_! Aku juga suka _quote_ itu dan suka juga ubah dan pakenya hehe. Karena ini sebenernya cuma _teaser_ jadi agak gak jelas memang _mianhaee_. Aa jangan nangis *kasih tisu. Memang, aku juga mikir begitu, mengerikan tapi menggiurkan(?), jatuh cinta sama seseorang dengan begitu dalam hehe. Iya ini ada _full_ nya, kayaknya bakal ku _post_ dua versi nanti, Inggris dan Indonesia. _Drabble_ nya untuk sementara ini dulu ya, hehe. Ah kalau member lain _centric_ aku belum pernah kepikiran, buat referensi ke depan deh ya idenya aku simpen dulu. Aku pernah bikin yang begitu tapi soal Eunhae, mungkin nanti bakal kujadiin _drabble_ disini juga. Gak merusak _mood_ ku tenang kkkk. /pukpuk. _Gomawo_ juga atas _review_ panjangnya! :D

 **eunhaeboo** : tenang aku gak pernah berbakat bikin _angst_. Aku ikut sedih sendiri soalnya nanti _kkk_. Wkwkwkwk aku ketawa baca komenmu. Klepek klepek ya XD

 **Elpeu** : ehem. Ehem ehem. /plak. Waduh culik culikan… sepertinya aku tidak mampu _kkkk_

.

 _Hope you enjoy this half truth half imaginary fic! kkkk_


	23. H-278, D-280 - Chinese History 101 : 1

Waiting for Eunhae, D-279 (Hyukjae), D-281 (Donghae)

Title : Chinese History 101; Wei Jie

A.I : Non!AU, K

.

.

' **Chinese History 101; Wei Jie** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Donghae sedang sibuk bercerita tentang segala hal yang terjadi hari itu kepada Hyukjae, termasuk jadwal pemotretannya tadi siang, kunjunganya pada Grill Taco menemui Donghwa-hyung dan eommanya, juga menemani Heechul berbelanja. Ia baru sampai ke bagian cerita dimana ia bermain dengan Yuki saat ia menyadari Hyukjae tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian merenggut merajuk ketika melihat Hyukjae hanya menatapnya dan terlihat larut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"—Hyukkie… Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tudingnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak lahir di Cina pada jaman dulu," ujar Hyukjae tiba-tiba, entah dari mana. Sang _namja_ yang kini sedang berambut hitam masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"…Eh?" renggutan di bibir Donghae digantikan oleh ekspresi penuh kebingungan atas celetukan kekasihnya itu.

"Akan sungguh berbahaya jika kau lahir pada jaman kerajaan Cina disana," tambah Hyukjae, seolah itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"…Hyukkie kau aneh. Aku tidak mengerti."

Perkataan jujur yang terdengar begitu polos dari Donghae itu membuat Hyukjae terkekeh. Kemudian ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir manis itu. Sekali, dua kali, dan lebih lagi. Ia terus mengecupi bibir itu, membuat Donghae tertawa pelan, terdengar begitu manis di telinga Hyukjae. Karena itu juga Hyukjae tak kunjung berhenti, malah ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, membuat Donghae bersandar mundur pada sofa di belakang mereka. Kecupannya beralih pada seluruh wajah Donghae, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua bahu Donghae.

"Hyukkie, geli, hentikan," tawa Donghae sebelum menahan kekasihnya itu.

Hyukjae ikut tertawa, menghentikan hujan kecupannya dengan satu kecupan terakhir pada hidung Donghae. "Iya, iya," kekehnya.

Mereka masih terlarut dalam tawa, saling menatap di ruang tamu _dorm_ seperti itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dalam dunia mereka berdua, tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang melewati ruang tamu menuju dapur, menatap mereka berdua dan mendengus sambil menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencananya untuk menonton televisi. Ia yakin kedua _hyung_ nya itu tidak akan bergerak dari tempat duduk mereka diatas karpet depan sofa jika ia tidak menendang mereka paksa. Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk itu, karena ia yakin setelahnya ia akan dihadapi dengan pasangan kekanakan yang merajuk.

"Hyukkie, apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Hmm?" jawab Hyukjae, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap poni rambut Donghae yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau bilang akan berbahaya jika aku terlahir di Cina?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ah, _ne_ ," Hyukjae mengiyakan, mengangguk. "Sangat berbahaya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kau terlalu menawan."

Donghae menatapnya dalam diam, seolah menunggu Hyukjae tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ia tengah bercanda. Tetapi, beberapa saat telah berlalu dan Hyukjae tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tidak serius sama sekali. "… _Nde_?"

Ekspresi kebingungan milik Donghaelah yang akhirnya membuat Hyukjae tertawa. " _Ani_ , aku serius. Aku teringat pada sebuah kisah Cina. Kau tau Wei Jie?"

" _Nugu_?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Hyukjae tersenyum, menyisir rambut halus Donghae dengan jemarinya. "Wei Jie, dari Dinasti Jin. Ia disebut sebagai salah satu dari orang paling menawan di Cina. Namun ketampanannya membawa akhir yang cukup tragis. Suatu ketika, Wei Jie pergi dalam sebuah perjalanan, namun ia di hampiri oleh banyak sekali wanita yang terpikat padanya dan terus dikelilingi selama berhari-hari. Hingga akhirnya saat ia kembali, tubuhnya yang terus stress tidak dapat menahannya lagi dan ia meninggal karenanya."

"… _Mwoya_ ," Donghae hanya dapat bergumam dengan tatapan terkejut.

Hyukjae kembali tertawa. "Sungguh! Ceritanya seperti itu. Karena itu kupikir akan berbahaya sekali bagimu. Apalagi kuyakin kau jauh lebih menawan dari Wei Jie. Aku khawatir kau tidak akan bertahan bahkan untuk sampai ke rumah saja."

"Kau gombal sekali," tawa Donghae, sebelum sebuah senyuman yang iseng mengembang di bibirnya, yang sebenarnya ia pelajari dari kekasihnya itu sendiri. "Tapi tenang saja, jika aku terlahir pada jaman itu, kau juga harus ada bersamaku. Dan dengan adanya kau disisiku, berfungsi juga sebagai penetralisir ketampananku," candanya.

" _Yah_ ," protes Hyukjae, mengetuk pelan kening Donghae. "Ah kau kejam sekali, sakit rasanya Hae," candanya dengan dramatis, menggenggam baju bagian depannya seolah hatinya merasa sakit.

"Aku bercanda," Donghae kemudian mengecup pipi Hyukjae. "Kau sungguh tampan, Hyukkie. Aku khawatir para wanita itu malah akan bertambah. Tapi paling tidak, aku akan menempel padamu agar mereka tau kita tidak bisa mereka pisahkan."

"Dan kau bilang aku gombal," Hyukjae tertawa. "Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari aku."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangkalnya," balas Donghae dengan seulas _angelic smile_.

Hyukjae kembali terpana melihatnya. "Lihat, kau melakukannya lagi. Sungguh aku bersyukur kau tidak lahir di jaman kerajaan Cina."

Hyukjae kembali menghujani seluruh wajah Donghae dengan kecupan, membuat Donghae tertawa. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai kesulitan menghadapi _serangan gencar_ Hyukjae dan mulai berbaring pada karpet, dengan Hyukjae menopang dirinya sendiri diatas Donghae. Namun Hyukjae tidak berhenti, terus menghujaninya ciuman, terkadang juga pada bibirnya sambil tersenyum mendengar tawa Donghae.

"YAH! LAKUKANLAH ITU DIKAMAR!"

Keduanya terhenti dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan dapur dengan segelas kopi panas di tangannya. Ekspresinya terlihat cukup kesal.

"Ini memang di _dorm_ , tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa bercinta di ruang tamu! Minggir, aku ingin menonton televisi," gerutunya berjalan mendekat, menendang sisi tubuh Hyukjae sebelum duduk diatas sofa dengan sebelah kaki terangkat.

Wajah Donghae memerah karena malu, ia mendorong Hyukjae perlahan dan bangkit duduk. Hyukjae, yang terjatuh di sampingnya karena tendangan Kyuhyun pun ikut bangkit. Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Donghae, namun dengan cukup keras hingga Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya.

"Ia hanya iri," ujarnya.

" _Yah_!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Pasangan itu hanya tertawa jahil, sebelum bangkit berdiri dan dengan tergesa memasuki kamar Hyukjae. Kyuhyun terus menatap mereka dengan tajam hingga sosok keduanya menghilang di balik pintu kamar, yang segera setelah itu terkunci. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang, meraih remot televisi dan menyalakannya, kopi masih di sebelah tangan.

"Aku heran siapa yang sebenarnya _hyung_ nya disini," gerutunya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#PoorKyu #SaveKyuhyun2k16

Apa-apaan _drabble_ ini _cheesy_ sekali kkk. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan aku dan teman-temanku lagi seneng membicarakan legenda-legenda Cina. Dan yang satu ini terlalu lucu untuk tidak diceritakan ke orang lain lagi XD

Bagi yang penasaran seperti apa muka Wei Jie, ini salah satu ilustrasinya: **tinyurl.** **#** **com/jewarlx**

(hilangkan #) (memang cantik sekali ya *Q*)

Bales _review_ dulu :D

* * *

 **Elpeu** : sayangnya kisah cinta sempurna masa belajar itu hanya ada di film-film ato _fanfic_ _kkkk_

 **hara97** : hayooooo baca fic di kelas waaah _kkk_. Belum dpt inspirasi nih ;_;

 **eunhaehyuk44** : aku aj diabetes kok nulisnya _kkk_. Kan ceritanya kalo jaman' sekolah ato kuliah gitu masih malu-malu kucing _kkk_. Iy Tamers beda tokoh-tokohnya. Aku juga sebenernya cuma suka sama taichi yamato cs makanya agak mager gitu nonton yang lain wkwk. Taichi yamato cs sudah terlalu mengena di hati (?)

 **eunhaeboo** : kan hanya tuntutan cerita _kkkk_. aslinya mah jangan bisa mati bb hae XD

.

Ada yang tertarik jugakah dengan legenda-legenda Cina? Ayo di _share_ kesini kali aku belum tau~ wkwk


	24. H-277, D-279 - Chinese History 101 : 2

Waiting for Eunhae, D-277 (Hyukjae), D-279 (Donghae)

Title : Chinese History 101; Romance

A.I : Non!AU, SliceofLife, T

.

.

' **Chinese History 101; Romance** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Hei, Hyukkie," panggil Donghae.

"Hmm?" Hyukjae hanya menggumam, jemarinya sibuk memainkan helaian rambut Donghae.

Keduanya tengah bersantai di kamar Hyukjae setelah pindah dari ruang tamu. Hyukjae duduk bersandar pada headrest ranjang, kedua kaki terselonjor. Donghae duduk diantaranya, berada dalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae berhenti memainkan rambut Donghae sejenak saat sang _namja brunette_ bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya untuk membalik tubuhnya sedikit, menghadap Hyukjae.

"Dari mana kau tau legenda-legenda Cina?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan rasa ingin tau.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Zhou Mi. Ia banyak bercerita saat kebosanan menunggu di _waiting room_ sebelum siaran," ia terkekeh.

"Ah begitu," Donghae mengangguk. "Kurasa tidak buruk lahir di jaman kerajaan Cina. Maksudku, selain kisah Wei Jie yang kau ceritakan tadi, aku pikir cerita-cerita romansa Cina sangatlah indah."

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Begitukah? Kebanyakan cerita romansa yang kutau berakhir tragis."

Donghae menggeleng. " _Ani_! Banyak yang berakhir bahagia," sangkalnya.

"Dari mana kau mendengarnya, hm?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada menggoda, seolah tau apa yang akan Donghae jawab.

"…Drama," gumaman tersebut begitu pelan.

Hyukjae tertawa. "Sudah kuduga," ia mengetuk pelan hidung kekasihnya itu.

"Memang cerita sedih apa yang kau dengar, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae berpikir sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ingat beberapa cerita yang Zhou Mi pernah ceritakan padanya. Kemudian ia teringat akan satu cerita, dan sejenak matanya berubah sendu. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyisir rambut Donghae.

"Ah, aku teringat pada sebuah cerita. Dan kurasa memang sebaiknya kita tidak terlahir pada jaman kerajaan Cina…"

Itu justru membuat Donghae penasaran. "Ceritakan padaku," pintanya.

Hyukjae menghela napas sebelum memulainya. "Dahulu, ada seorang pemuda yang begitu menawan, yang dapat membuat semua orang terpana."

"Kenapa di Cina banyak sekali legenda seperti itu," Donghae memprotes dengan renggutan. Hyukjae tertawa melihatnya, mencubit pipi Donghae. _Kau juga menawan_ , bisik Hyukjae padanya.

"Pada jaman itu, perang terjadi setiap saat, di setiap tempat. Akan tetapi ia disebut memiliki paras yang begitu menawan, bahkan prajurit manapun yang menemukannya tidak tega untuk menyakitinya. Hingga suatu saat, ia bertemu dengan seorang jendral kerajaan. Sang jendral langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Ia kemudian mengundangnya untuk tinggal di kerajaan bersamanya."

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Jendral tersebut terkenal memiliki temperamen yang cukup tinggi. Akan tetapi setiap amarahnya naik, maka ia akan melihatnya dan akan menjadi lebih tenang. Pemuda itu membantu sang jendral begitu banyak hanya dengan kehadirannya, akan tetapi ia tidak berhenti sampai disana. Ia ikut mempelajari segala hal tentang militer, dan dengan kepintarannya ia akhirnya menjadi tangan kanan sang jendral sendiri. Kekuatan mereka begitu besar, hingga kabar bahwa sang jendral akan menjadi seorang kaisar mulai muncul."

Raut wajah muram Hyukjae menunjukkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan Donghae ikut merasa murung melihatnya. Ia menunggu kelanjutan kisah itu dengan tidak tenang.

"Sang jendral menjanjikan pemuda itu untuk menjadikannya permaisurinya nanti saat ia telah menjadi seorang kaisar. Namun tentunya, akhirnya itu tidak bisa terwujud. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua tetaplah seorang _namja_. Dan jika itu ditentang sekarang, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana buruknya itu pada jaman tersebut. Setelah membangun sebuah dinasti baru, sang jendral akhirnya menjadi kaisar, dan terpaksa mengangkat _yeoja_ lain sebagai permaisurinya atas desakkan berbagai pihak. Meski begitu ia tetap berada disisinya, dan sang jendral, yang kini seorang kaisar, tetap selalu menomor satukan dirinya. Mereka terus menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga sang kaisar meninggal. Dan tak lama setelah kematian sang kaisar, pemuda itu dijatuhi hukuman mati oleh orang kerajaan."

"Itu… Sungguh-…" Donghae tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hyukjae, memeluknya, mencoba menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mmm…" Hyukjae hanya menggumam, mengusap punggung Donghae perlahan untuk menenangkannya.

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat. Donghae terlarut dalam cerita tersebut, membayangkan perasaan sang pemuda itu, dan juga sang kaisar yang mencintainya. Keduanya mencintai satu sama lain, namun nyatanya memang terkadang dunia merupakan tempat yang begitu kejam. Ia menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tau legenda Cina begitu sedih. Kenapa harus berakhir tragis seperti itu…?" tanyanya retoris.

"Sebenarnya tak semuanya berakhir dengan sedih. Meski dengan tragis, ada juga yang akhirnya bersama, yah setidaknya setelahnya."

Donghae kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Biar kuceritakan sebuah kisah lagi, Hae," pinta Hyukjae, mengusap sudut mata Donghae yang hampir meneteskan air mata. Saat ia melihat Donghae mengangguk, ia memulai ceritanya.

"Ini adalah sebuah kisah terkenal yang sering disebut sebagai _Butterfly Lovers_. Juga disebut sebagai Romeo dan Juliet versi Cina. Alkisah seorang _yeoja_ bernama Zhu Yintai menyamar menjadi seorang _namja_ untuk bersekolah. Disana ia bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ bernama Liang Shanbo dan perlahan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Meski begitu Liang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Zhu merupakan seorang _yeoja_. Mereka bersahabat dekat.

Hingga suatu hari, Zhu dihubungi ayahnya bahwa ia harus segera pulang. Liang mengantar Zhu hingga tengah perjalanan. Disaat tersebut, Zhu terus memberi sedikit petunjuk bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah seorang _yeoja_ , namun Liang tidak juga menyadarinya. Meski begitu, Liang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada sahabatnya itu, meski saat itu ia tidak menyadari perasaan tersebut. Sebelum berpisah, Zhu mengatakan pada Liang bahwa nanti Liang harus mengunjungi rumahnya, dan saat itu Zhu akan mengenalkan Liang pada _yeodongsaeng_ nya, yang tentu sebenarnya merupakan dirinya sendiri. Liang mengiyakannya. Saat Liang mengunjungi Zhu setelah itu, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Zhu adalah seorang _yeoja_. Lalu mereka saling menyatakan perasaan mereka dan berjanji untuk tidak berpisah hingga maut memisahkan mereka."

"Ini bagian dimana ceritanya mulai berubah sedih, bukan?" tebak Donghae dengan enggan.

Hyukjae tersenyum sendu dan mengangguk. "Ternyata, setelah itu ayah Zhu mengatakan bahwa ia telah menjodohkan Zhu dengan _namja_ lain. Mendengar kabar tersebut, Liang pun patah hati hingga kesehatannya menurun, dan menjadi begitu sakit. Akhirnya, Liang pun meninggal."

Donghae menarik napas tajam dalam keterkejutannya. Hyukjae mengusap punggungnya.

"Di hari pernikahan Zhu dengan _namja_ yang dijodohkan kepadanya, Zhu meminta sebuah permohonan terakhir pada ayahnya untuk mengunjungi makam Liang. Sesampainya disana, Zhu menjadi begitu sedih dan terus memohon pada dewa untuk membuka kubur Liang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah guntur menyambar dan makam Liang sungguh terbuka. Zhu pun melompat masuk, dan dari liang kubur tersebut muncul sepasang kupu-kupu yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari keduanya. Kedua kupu-kupu tersebut kemudian terbang ke langit, kali ini bersama dan tak bisa lagi dipisahkan."

Donghae tersenyum. "Paling tidak, lain dari Romeo dan Juliet, mereka berakhir bahagia bersama, meski sebagai sepasang kupu-kupu."

"Benar," Hyukjae ikut tersenyum.

"Jika dipikir lagi, ada kupu-kupu yang hanya berumur satu hari. Bagaimana jika mereka adalah jenis kupu-kupu itu? Yang hanya hidup selama satu hari penuh?"

"Ah, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu," jawab Hyukjae, namun tidak ada kesedihan di wajahnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau akan sedih?"

Donghae menggeleng dan mengulaskan _angelic smile_ nya. " _Ani_. Karena mungkin, bagi mata orang lain itu hanyalah satu hari yang singkat. Tapi bagi mereka sebagai kupu-kupu, itu adalah seluruh kehidupan mereka. Mereka bisa bersama dalam sebuah kehidupan yang panjang, dari saat mereka terlahir hingga usia mereka habis. Bukankah itu hal yang indah?"

"Kau benar," Hyukjae menyetujui, menyatukan kening mereka dan memejamkan matanya.

Donghae ikut memejamkan matanya, perasaannya sedikit lebih baik sekarang mendengar sebuah cerita yang berakhir bahagia, setidaknya dimatanya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hae?"

"Apa kau percaya akan reinkarnasi?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak. "Kurasa bisa dikatakan bahwa aku _tidak_ tidak mempercayainya."

Donghae tersenyum. "Begitu?"

"Mmm. Ada juga yang mengatakan; _butuh lima ratus pertemuan di sisi satu sama lain di kehidupan sebelumnya untuk sebuah kehidupan dimana bisa bersama selamanya_."

"Apa menurutmu, pemuda dan kaisar pada cerita pertamamu telah bereinkarnasi dan hidup bahagia bersama?"

Hyukjae membuka matanya dan mendapati Donghae sedang menatapnya dalam. Ia balas menatapnya, tenggelam dalam mata coklat yang hangat tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan cinta yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain. Begitu dalam, sangat dalam melebihi apapun. Cinta yang tulus, dan tak akan hilang berapa lamapun waktu yang akan terlewati. Yang ada entah dari kapan lamanya dan tak kunjung juga padam. Jika mungkin, hanya akan terus bertambah, dan terus menerus bertambah.

"Kurasa, mereka telah bahagia sekarang," bisik Hyukjae pelan, menyampaikan semua perasaannya pada Donghae, membiarkan Donghae membaca seluruh isi hatinya melalui tatapan mereka.

Donghaepun tengah memperlihatkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Hyukjae juga. Dan keduanya tersenyum, merasakan perasaan bahagia itu. Perlahan, ia menautkan bibir mereka, saling memagut lembut dalam sebuah ciuman tulus. Mencoba menyalurkan semua perasaan melalui bibir mereka.

"Hyukkie?"

"Ya, Hae?"

"Aku tidak tau berapa banyak kehidupan yang telah kita lewati sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin terus bersamamu selamanya."

Hyukjae tersenyum. " _Nado_ , Hae."

Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _This… turned more deep than intended._

Kisah cinta pertama kuambil dari legenda Han Zigao dan kaisar Chen Qian. Sengaja tidak kupakai nama di sana agar bisa lebih dibayangkan. Tapi bagaimana kalian ingin menginterpretasikannya kuserahkan pada kalian ;)

Kisah kedua pernah kulebih bahas lagi di _wordpress_ ku, secara panjang lebar sekali. Juga kaitannya dengan Eunhae, dan sebuah _fanvid_ eunhae dengan lagu _butterfly lovers_ (awas _fanvid_ yang ini bikin nangis _lol_ ). Kalau mau baca, _link_ nya ini: **tinyurl.** **#** **com/hqpwmo9**

(seperti biasa hilangkan #)

Sungguh, jika membahas _butterfly lovers_ dengan dalam, ini selalu membuatku menangis. Meski di _drabble_ ini, aku ingin lebih menonjolkan cerita Han Zigao dan kaisar Chen Qian, karena itu juga begitu pas untuk Eunhae, dan lebih mengena untuk masuk endingnya juga.

 _Because instead of thinking that Eunhae is a part of the five hundred lives where they couldn't be together like the butterfly lovers before, I want to think that they're the one after five hundred lives of being torn apart of Han Zigao and emperor Chen Qian._

Yak cukup sebelum aku kebawa _feels_ lagi, bales _review_!

* * *

 **hara97** : _kkk_ aku juga gaboleh bilangin sih. Karena aku jagoannya(?) baca _fic_ pas lagi kelas sambil cuekin dosen dulu /plak . #PoorKyuhyun _kkk_

 **eunhaehyuk44** : entah kenapa aku selalu bikin eunhae _overly sweet_ sampe aku sendiri diabetes _kkkk_. tamers itu ceritanya justru bagus di awal, di akhir sebenerny bagus _plotwise_ , cuma agak _dark_ bikin depresi (tapi bagus). Yang aku gak suka itu karena pas mulai belakang _digimon_ ny ud gabung sama orangnya.. jadi berasa _power ranger_ ga demen aku wkwk. Cuma lopmon nongolnya pas mulai akhir' sih seingetku :(

 **shemdoch** : hehehe. _Gomawooo_ :D

 **Elpeu** : wkwk aku ngakak baca astaga naga dragon ballnya gatau kenapa XD

.

Sepertinya harus berhenti legenda cinanya… Nanti malah jadi depresi XD


	25. H-275, D-277 - Bloom

Waiting for Eunhae, D-275 (Hyukjae), D-277 (Donghae)

Title : Bloom

A.I : AU, Fantasy-ish, **DiabetesInducing** **Fluff** , K

.

.

' **Bloom** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Pada jaman yunani kuno, terdapat seorang dewi bunga bernama Khloris. Awalnya sang dewi menciptakan bunga dari perasaan kesedihan, dan duka. Maka terciptalah bunga Hyacinthus, dan juga bunga Crocus. Akan tetapi meski dalam kesedihan, orang-orang menemukan keindahan dalam bunga-bunga yang diciptakan. Manusia memujanya atas seorang dewi yang menciptakan sesuatu yang indah, yang dapat memberikan suka cita dan kesenangan. Festival-festival diciptakan untuk dewi Khloris, mengharumkan namanya.

Dengan suka cita dan pujaan, Khloris pun mengubah namanya menjadi Flora, dewi yang tidak lagi bersedih dan menciptakan lebih banyak bunga yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

Untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya pada umat manusia, dewi Flora menciptakan sebuah berkat baru yang begitu istimewa. Berkat mulia yang spesial, dan akan membawa lebih banyak kebahagiaan bagi umat manusia.

Kini, setiap manusia memiliki benih bunga yang tumbuh diatas kepalanya. Namun benih tersebut tidaklah terlihat, bunga yang akan tumbuh juga tidaklah terlihat. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melihat bunga tersebut, dan itu bukanlah diri mereka sendiri.

 _Soulmate_ , atau belahan jiwa.

Bunga di atas kepala seseorang hanya dapat dilihat oleh _soulmate_ miliknya. Pada awalnya, bibit bunga akan terus 'tertidur'. Bibit tersebut barulah akan tumbuh ketika mereka bertemu dengan _soulmate_ nya, dan itulah kisah bagaimana sepasang insan akan dipertemukan. Setiap bunga memiliki artinya masing-masing, dan berkembang dan tumbuhnya bunga tersebut akan menunjukkan perasaan yang sedang dirasakan orang yang bersangkutan.

Di usia dua puluh tahun, Donghae belum menemukan _soulmate_ nya.

Namun ia percaya ia akan menemukannya, dan ia tidak sabar hingga hari itu tiba. Hidup di keluarga yang harmonis, Donghae selalu merasa bahagia melihat kedua orang tuanya. Ia kerap melihat mereka saling memandang kearah atas kepala satu sama lain, dan bertukar tatapan penuh cinta. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, tentunya, tapi ekspresi bahagia keduanya sangatlah indah. Ia tidak sabar untuk merasakan perasaan tersebut bersama _soulmate_ nya.

Ia tidak tau hal tersebut ternyata datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

.

.

.

Pasalnya, kehadiran berkat untuk mengetahui siapa _soulmate_ kita tidak menjadi sebuah aturan yang pasti. Itu tidak mencegah orang untuk berhubungan sebelumnya, karena perasaan cinta tidaklah sesuatu yang tidak bisa muncul. Hal tersebut terbukti karena Donghae merupakan seseorang yang cukup populer selama hidupnya. Di sekolah, maupun di kampus sekarang, ia cukup banyak mendapat pengakuan cinta. Akan tetapi ia selalu menolaknya, karena ia tak menemukan satupun bunga yang bisa ia lihat. Ia merasa bahwa tidak ada artinya jika ia berhubungan dengan seseorang, namun akhirnya akan terpisah juga.

Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa, tidak melihat bunga diatas kepala seseorang, maka dari itu ia sungguh terkejut dan tak tau harus berbuat apa ketika akhirnya bunga tersebut _terlihat_.

"M-maaf!"

"T-tidak apa, aku juga sedang tidak melihat."

Donghae bangkit berdiri dengan terburu-buru, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat hendak memasuki sebuah café tadi, membuat keduanya terjatuh diatas salju lembut musim dingin. Orang tersebut juga perlahan bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk sisi tubuhnya yang sedikit kotor karena ia terjatuh di bawah Donghae tadi.

Donghae merasa malu, posisi jatuh mereka sangatlah tidak menguntungkan bagi _namja_ yang ia tabrak. Ingin meminta maaf lebih, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang _namja_ , akan tetapi matanya membelalak saat ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda.

Diatas kepala sang _namja_ , diantara helaian rambut hitam yang halus, terlihat sesuatu seperti kuncup sebuah bunga yang seolah mengintip keluar.

 _Namja_ tersebut akhirnya juga menatap kearahnya, dan terdapat ekspresi terkejut yang serupa di wajahnya, tatapannya terhenti di atas kepala Donghae.

 _Soulmate_.

"A-a, i-itu," Donghae hanya bisa menggumam dengan terbata.

Gumamannya menyita perhatian _namja_ itu. Dan Donghae melihat bagaimana sang _namja_ memperhatikannya dengan seksama, kali ini helaian rambutnya, wajahnya yang memerah dibalik _scarf_ tebal yang ia gunakan.

Wajahnya semakin memerah saat ia melihat kuncup bunga diantara helaian rambut sang _namja_ perlahan mekar, menunjukkan sebuah bunga _camellia_ putih yang mungil, amat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Tau bahwa artinya sang _namja_ itu, _soulmate_ nya, tengah memperhatikannya, Donghae tanpa sadar akhirnya meneliti _soulmate_ nya itu juga.

Dibawah rambut hitam itu, terdapat wajah dengan kulit putih mulus, lebih putih dari kulitnya yang cenderung bernada madu. Mata yang berkelopak satu itu masih menatap kearahnya dengan rasa takjub. Hidung mancung, bibir tebal yang begitu _kissable_. Terakhir, garis rahang yang begitu tajam dan tegas, seolah bisa memotong sesuatu. Singkatnya,

Ia sungguh tampan.

Kali ini wajah sang _namja_ yang memerah, dan sebuah _magnolia_ merah muda yang kecil berkembang di samping bunga _camellia_ putih sebelumnya. Itu hanya semakin membuat Donghae merasa gugup, dan ia berharap bunga di kepalanya tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang terlalu memalukan, seperti _coral rose_ atau sejenisnya.

"Maaf, permisi."

Sebuah suara menyentakkan keduanya. Mereka dengan cepat bergerak minggir saat seseorang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang cukup kesal. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mereka berdiri di depan pintu café, menghalangi jalannya orang masuk ataupun keluar. _Soulmate_ nya, Donghae berpikir bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya yang mengeras, meminta maaf singkat sebelum mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk.

"U, uhm, kau mau masuk?" sang _namja_ kemudian berujar kepadanya dengan tatapan malu.

"I-iya," balas Donghae tak kalah canggung.

"Maukah kau d-duduk denganku?" undangnya. "Aku ingin mengenalmu, maksudku, karena kita, uh," ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya menggunakan gestur tubuh pada daerah kepala mereka.

Donghae semakin tersipu, namun mengangguk. "A-aku mau."

Ia dihadiahi dengan seulas senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan sebuah _gummy smile_ yang begitu menawan. Dan entah bagaimana namun ia _merasakan_ sebuah bunga lagi tumbuh di kepalanya.

Donghae tidak dapat melihatnya, namun ia cukup yakin itu adalah sebuah tulip kuning.

.

.

.

Pergi ke café ini merupakan sesuatu yang biasa bagi Hyukjae. Itu merupakan bagian dari rutinitas harinya. Pagi hari, ia akan ke kampus untuk kelas pagi. Meski ia merasa malas, Hyukjae selalu mengambil kelas pagi karena ia tau ia pasti akan lebih malas pergi di siang harinya. Memang logikanya sedikit tidak masuk akal, namun itu bekerja untuknya. Lalu ia akan kelaparan selama kelas karena tidak sempat sarapan (salahkan dirinya yang tak mampu bangun lebih pagi dari jam enam tiga puluh), dan membuatnya segera keluar setelah kelas dibubarkan. Setelah itu ia akan segera menuju café langganannya, memesan beberapa roti dan secangkir kopi hangat (atau terkadang _strawberry frappe_ , tergantung _mood_ nya), makan, sebelum pulang kembali ke apartemennya.

Karena itulah ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada yang berbeda hari ini. Harinya berlangsung normal, paling tidak sampai ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang _namja_ yang _begitu menggemaskan_ , yang memiliki tunas yang kemudian berbunga di puncak kepalanya, yang artinya _namja_ itu merupakan _soulmate_ nya.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia, duduk di sudut café bersama sang _soulmate_ yang tengah menyesap minumannya dari sebuah mug. Kedua telapak tangan mungilnya melingkari mug tersebut dengan malu-malu. Ia masih memakai syal biru tuanya, lain dengan Hyukjae yang sudah melepas syal merah miliknya dan meletakkannya di atas tasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, jas musim dinginnya, menyisakannya dengan _turtle neck_ berwarna putih.

"Boleh aku tau namamu?" setelah segelas kopi, Hyukjae telah merasa lebih tenang, tak lagi terlalu terkejut hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Didalam ruangan café yang hangat itu, ia merasa cukup percaya diri sekarang.

"D-Donghae, Lee Donghae," bisik _namja_ itu dengan pipi yang masih berwarna kemerahan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan ragu-ragu. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tiga bunga _magnolia_ merah muda yang kini menderet di sisi rambutnya. Tatapannya seolah bertanya, _kau?_

"Donghae," bisik Hyukjae, menyukai bagaimana nama itu mengalun dari mulutnya sendiri. "Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Orang memanggilku Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk. Kau boleh menggunakan yang manapun kau mau," ujarnya tersenyum.

"Hyukkie," Donghae berbisik, dan Hyukjae merasa hatinya menghangat melihat bersamaan dengan bisikan tersebut, sebuah bunga _zinnia_ berwarna _magenta_ mengembang di rambut _brunette_ Donghae.

"Mm, aku suka itu," Hyukjae tidak sadar, tapi suaranya terdengar begitu lembut. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hae?"

Lagi-lagi mata Donghae membelalak, dan bunga _magnolia_ merah muda keempat berkembang di samping bunga _zinnia_. Ia mengangguk, sebelum tersenyum begitu manisnya. Kali ini Hyukjae yang bertanya-tanya sudah berapa banyak bunga yang berkembang diatas kepalanya sendiri, karena perasaannya terasa begitu _penuh_ sekarang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, _soulmate_ ," senyumnya.

"Mm... Senang berkenalan juga, _s-soulmate_."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **White Camellia : You're adorable**

 **Pink Magnolia : Shyness**

 **Coral Rose : Desire**

 **Yellow Tulip : There's sunshine in your smile**

 **Magenta Zinnia : Lasting affection**

 _Lol don't this just make you go; awwwwwwwwwwww, because I did, when I write it. And I kinda feel like puking rainbows too_ XD

Ini merupakan sebuah drabble yang terlahir(?) berkat ide dari sahabatku tercinta Rena/Jaerimmie yang kalian mungkin ingat. Dia terkadang ngeksis(?) di _fic_ ku sebelumnya. Semua ide AU ini dari dia, jadi berterimakasihlah ke dia _kkkk. Its utterly adorable and I LOVE FLOWERS I can't really resist. Although I might or might not turn this into something too cheesy._

 _By the way_ cerita ini bakal ada lanjutannya nanti. _Expect that one to be even cheesier than this one_ XD

Maaf update hari ini agak telat! Aku ada sedikit kerjaan pagi ini jadi baru bisa nulis siang orz

 _Anyway_ , bales _review_ dulu,,

* * *

 **yuukinatsu** : aaaa _I'm sorryyy_ hehehehehehehehehe(?). _ur welcome_! Ah aku malah gatau kalo han zigao ada filmnya? Baguskah? Jadi tertarik *_*

 **hara97** : awas jangan sampe diliat orang kalo lagi senyum" sendiri _kkkk_

 **Elpeu** : /pukpuk XD. Tenang, jomblo juga bisa bahagia kok! _Kkk_

 **eunhaeboo** : _kkkkk_ harusnya kita tuker tempat sampa Kyuhyun ya! Iya tragis aku sedih ;_;

 **shemdoch** : _gomawooooo_ :D

 **eunhaehyuk44** : hehehe _gomawo_! Yamato sama takeru itu adek kaka beneran jangan di _ship_ tar _incest_ _kkkk_. tapi emang mereka _cute_ banget. Kalau _family_ aku juga suka taichi sama hikari, taichi protektif bgt sm adek cewekny itu lucu banget aku jadi pengen punya koko ;_; . kalau _romance_ , aku _ship_ takeru x hikari. Dan meski gak gimana juga, tapi di adventure tri movie yang baru ini banyak banget taichi x yamato _moment_ ny aku jadi mulai terhasut wkwkwkwkwkwkkwkw

.

 _Next drabble_ , kira-kira bunga apa yang bakal kupake ya hmmm… hehe.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang ku _post_ jam 15.50. Besok berarti kemungkinan besar ga ada di _just in_ karena akan ku _post_ sebelum jam segini ~.~


	26. H-273, D-275 - Aureola

Waiting for Eunhae, D-273 (Hyukjae), D-275 (Donghae)

Title : Aureola

A.I : AU, Fantasy-ish, **StillDiabetesInducing** **Fluff** , K

.

 **a/n** : _this is the continuation to the previous drabble_.

.

' **Aureola'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Donghae memperhatikan refleksinya sekali lagi di depan sebuah cermin besar. Ia membetulkan dasinya untuk kesekian kalinya, walau sebenarnya dasi tersebut sudah terlihat rapih dan tak bercela. Setelahnya, ia perlahan mengusap rambutnya, berhati-hati agar tidak merusak tatanan yang sudah susah payah dilakukan oleh Sora- _noona_ dan Donghwa- _hyung_. Ia menarik napas, kemudian mengulaskan sebuah senyuman _angelic_.

 _Akhirnya hari ini tiba._

.

.

.

" _Cantik."_

" _E-eh?"_

" _Bunga-bunga di rambutmu," jelas Hyukjae dengan seulas senyuman. "Selama ini aku terus membayangkan seperti apa rasanya melihat bunga milik soulmateku, ternyata jauh lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan."_

" _B-begitukah?" tanya Donghae, masih merasa amat malu meski senang di saat yang sama. "Bunga apa yang ada di rambutku, Hyukjae? B-banyakkah bunga magnolia?"_

" _Tidak," jawab Hyukjae dengan wajah polos, meski sebenarnya ada empat bunga magnolia merah muda yang berderet diantara helaian rambut brunette itu. "Tapi ada banyak bunga myrtle," godanya._

 _Hyukjae berbohong, tentunya. Bunga myrtle melambangkan cinta sejati dan sebuah simbol pernikahan. Mungkin mereka memang sepasang soulmate, namun cinta tetap terlalu cepat untuk tumbuh, mengingat belum ada dua jam lamanya mereka bertemu. Tapi Hyukjae yakin hal tersebut hanya membutuhkan waktu. Karena sekarangpun, ia sudah dapat merasakan afeksi yang begitu nyata terhadap soulmatenya itu._

 _Manis, polos, dari waktu singkatnya mengenal sang soulmate, ia tau Donghae akan dengan mudahnya mempercayai ucapannya._

" _Myrtle?" lagi-lagi sebuah magnolia merah muda terkembang._

 _Lihat, lagi-lagi ia merasa malu. Sungguh manis bukan?_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Ne, sungguh."_

 _Apa yang terjadi berikutnya mengejutkan Hyukjae. Karena walau kecil, sebuah bunga daisy mengembang. Segera, Hyukjae merasa perasaannya menghangat._

 _Ah, ternyata cinta memang tidak ditentukan oleh waktu._

 _Ia sungguh merasa, jatuh cinta pada soulmatenya ini, pada Donghae, bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit sama sekali. Melainkan mudah, sangat mudah. Tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama, atau bahkan mungkin ia sudah jatuh tanpa ia sadari sekarang. Ia balas menatap Donghae dengan lembut, yang kini menatapnya dengan begitu banyak kasih sayang yang tak terucap dengan kata-kata._

 _Suatu hari nanti, akan sungguh kubuat bunga myrtle mengembang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Donghae? Kau sudah siap?"

Donghae menoleh, kemudian pintu terbuka dan kedua orang tuanya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sang _eomma_ menggunakan gaun yang membuatnya terlihat menawan, walau usianya yang tak lagi muda. Sementara itu sang _appa_ mengenakan jas yang Donghae yakin dibeli baru hanya untuk hari ini saja.

" _Eomma_ , apa dasiku terlihat berantakan?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, tapi akan jadi berantakan jika kau terus berusaha mengubahnya," sang _eomma_ menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Kau terlihat tampan, nak. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," suara sang _appa_ terdengar berat, lembut dan menenangkan.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, kali ini menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis. Namun kemudian ia terkejut ketika melihat sang _eomma_ yang mulai terisak sambil menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _E-eomma_ kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan panik.

" _Eomma_ hanya bahagia. Ah, kau sudah besar sekarang," ia tertawa. "Tak bisa dipercaya, rasanya baru kemarin kau pulang sambil mengumumkan dengan riangnya bahwa kau telah menemukan _soulmate_ mu."

"Atau ketika ia pulang sambil tersenyum karena; _aku berhasil membuat Hyukkie dan eomma tersenyum!_ "

" _Appa_!" protes Donghae dengan renggutan.

Sang _appa_ tertawa, dan melihat kedua orang tuanya, perlahan renggutan Donghae berubah menjadi seulas senyum, dan akhirnya ia tertawa bersama mereka.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Banyak bunga yang tumbuh dan menghilang seiring dengan segala macam perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Hal tersebut merupakan hal yang sangat normal, tentunya. Bunga jenis apapun dapat berkembang, dan dapat juga menghilang. Meski begitu tentunya perasaan tidak sepenuhnya menghilang, namun perasaan yang terkuatlah yang muncul dengan jelas dan dapat terlihat._

 _Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Soulmatenya itu terlihat cukup muram sejak pagi hari ini, sebuah bunga willow seolah tergantung di sisi rambutnya._

" _Hyukkie…" panggil Donghae, akhirnya tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sedih itu. "Gwaenchana?"_

 _Hyukjae terlihat terkejut atas pertanyaan itu. Awalnya ia ingin menyangkal, namun melihat bunga carnation merah di rambut Donghae mengurungkan niat itu. Ia tau, ia tidak akan bisa berbohong pada Donghae, dan ini hanya akan membuat Donghae ikut merasa sedih. Maka Hyukjae memaksakan sebuah senyuman._

" _Nan gwaenchana… Hanya saja, eomma…" ia menghela napas panjang. "Eomma terlihat begitu kesepian belakangan ini, aku khawatir padanya."_

" _Ah…"_

 _Untuk sesaat Donghae ikut menatap sendu. Belum lama ini, appa Hyukjae meninggal karena sakit, dan eommanya jatuh kedalam depresi yang cukup berat. Beruntung, Hyukjae dan Sora berhasil menghibur beliau, dan beliau kini siap untuk berdiri tegap sekali lagi. Akan tetapi, rupanya terkadang beliau bisa merasakan kesepian yang menerpa kembali._

 _Hyukjae merupakan anak yang sangat filial. Terutama sekarang setelah ia menjadi satu-satunya namja di keluarganya. Ia menjadi begitu protektif terhadap sang eomma dan juga noonanya itu._

" _Kalau kau mau…" Donghae berhenti sejenak, mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup sebelah pipi Hyukjae. Kemudian perlahan, ia mengusap helaian rambutnya, persis dibawah bunga willow itu. "Kita bisa mengunjungi eomma hari ini? Lagipula, kita sudah sering kencan berdua. Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan eomma," usulnya._

 _Hyukjae terlihat terkejut, namun kemudian perlahan, seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ekspresinya berubah jauh lebih tenang dan lega. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan Donghae mengusap helaian rambutnya sekali lagi, tak menyadari bunga willow yang perlahan terjatuh bersamaan dengan ucapannya yang berikutnya, digantikan dengan bunga edelweiss yang mekar dengan indahnya._

" _Gomawo, Hae. Saranghae…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara pintu dibuka menghentikan tawa ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hae? _Appa_? Sudah waktunya," Donghwa melongok dari pintu, mengingatkan mereka. Kemudian ia menggesturkan kepada _eomma_ nya untuk ikut dengannya.

Donghae dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dalam antusiasme dan juga rasa gugup. Sang _eomma_ tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ia kenal benar tersebut, mengusap sudut matanya sebelum memeluk anaknya itu sekali lagi, dan mencium suaminya sebelum berpamit dan mengikuti Donghwa keluar ruangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae dan _appa_ nya sudah bersiap di depan sebuah pintu besar. Donghae merapihkan jas nya sekali lagi, dan sang _appa_ tersenyum sebelum menatap matanya.

"Kau siap, nak?"

"Sejak hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, _appa_ ," balas Donghae yakin dengan napas yang sedikit tertahan karena semua perasaan yang membuncah dihatinya.

 _Appa_ nya mengangguk. Dengan satu dorongan pasti, pintu pun terbuka.

.

.

.

" _Hae…"_

 _Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya, menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena keterkejutan. Karena disanalah Hyukjae, berlutut di hadapannya dengan sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua, yang membuka menampilkan cincin perak yang begitu indah. Ia menatap Hyukjae, dan melihat bagaimana tatapan itu dipenuhi begitu banyak kasih sayang dan cinta. Seolah itu tidaklah cukup, diantara helaian rambut hitam Hyukjae, Donghae dapat melihat bunga convallaria, mungil namun begitu indah dan seolah bercahaya. Disisinya sebuah bunga primrose yang cantik._

"… _Gyeorhon hae jullae?"_

 _Donghae mengangguk. Sekali, dua kali, dan terus hingga air matanya mengalir dan ia terisak pelan, menangis dalam rasa bahagia yang begitu penuh. Hyukjae tersenyum, menyematkan cincin itu pada jemarinya sebelum bangkit berdiri dan memeluk soulmatenya itu dengan erat. Matanya sendiri mulai berkaca-kaca, dilingkupi perasaan bahagia yang serupa._

 _Donghae mulai tertawa pelan, masih dalam tangisannya, dan Hyukjae ikut tertawa dan menangis bersamanya._

 _Hari itu merupakan salah satu hari terindah dalam hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika pintu dibuka, lagu _here comes the bride_ mulai mengalun di grand piano yang dimainkan oleh pemain musik. Ah, Donghae sangat menyukai lagu tersebut, selalu mengimpikannya untuk memutar untuknya, walau ia cukup merasa judul lagu tersebut agaknya tidaklah adil karena tentunya ia bukan seorang _bride_. Namun lagu tersebut merupakan sebuah tradisi yang dimainkan di hampir semua pernikahan.

Ia berjalan menuju altar, bersama _appa_ nya di sisinya. Semakin ia mendekat, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya melihat Hyukjae yang sudah menunggunya di sana, juga tersenyum dan balas menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. Seolah semua orang lain yang berada di sana saat itu tidak Nampak bagi mereka, karena kini mereka hanya terbawa kedalam dunia milik berdua.

Donghae dengan samar mendengar _appa_ nya berbicara singkat pada Hyukjae, sebelum menyerahkan tangannya. Hyukjae mengambil tangannya dengan begitu lembut, perasaan cinta dalam setiap sentuhannya.

Tatapan Donghae terbawa kearah wajah Hyukjae, juga pada bunga-bunga indah diatas rambutnya. Ada banyak bunga, yang menggambarkan cinta, kasih sayang, janji, ketulusan, semua yang membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia. Indah, begitu indah dan dalam hatinya Donghae bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang diatas rambutnya juga dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang indah? Donghae tidak tau, tapi ketika ia telah menukar sumpah untuk hidup selamanya dengan Hyukjae, ketika ia merasakan bibir lembut _suami_ nya itu kita menciumnya, ia tau hidupnya telah sempurna. Itu lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Dan itu juga cukup bagi Hyukjae, yang permohonannya telah dikabulkan.

Karena sejak memasuki altar, diatas helaian rambut Donghae telah terbentuk sebuah mahkota bunga dengan untaian bunga _myrtle_ yang begitu indah, putih bersih dan terang.

Bagaikan lingkaran malaikat penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Myrtle : The emblem of marriage, True love**

 **Daisy : Innocence, Purity, Loyal love**

 **Willow Flower : Sadness**

 **Red Carnation : My heart aches for you**

 **Edelweiss : Deep love and devotion**

 **Convallaria / Lily of the Valey : You've made my life complete**

 **Primrose : I can't live without you**

 _Another rainbow puke yay!_

Oh iya, judul fic ini, Aureola, artinya lingkaran malaikat / _angel ring_. Sebelum ada yang salah sangka dan menghilangkan huruf u nya XD

 _ANYWAY! God I should really stop making promises I can't keep ugh I've been telling that to myself but_ _ **damn**_ _Rey you're so inconsistent /slaps self._ Maaf kemaren gajadi _update_ , aku mendadak harus pergi nemenin temen urus kerjaan ;_;

 _I'll stop making update schedules *zips own mouth*_

Bales _review_ dulu deh…

* * *

 **Elpeu** : nih lanjutannya hehehe. Tambah parah lagi _rainbow puke_ nya XD

 **reni. t** : _kkkkk_. Kalo ini nyata sih enak ya bisa tau _soulmate_ secara pasti. Jangan sedih~ pasti nanti muncul kok! Wew kayak drama aj _slowmotion_ pas nabrak _kkkk_. kuselipin _edelweiss_ nih ;)

 **eunhaehyuk44** : karena aku entah kenapa selalu bikin eunhae _super sweet_ _kkk_. Semoga suka ya ini kelanjutannya! Hikari sama takeru katanya bakal jadi _canon_ di yang _movie_ tri ini. Lalu aku bener udah kecantol taichi x yamato, sumpah gemes banget sama ini dua XD . di movie tri kedua mereka di jebak sama yang lain biar di bianglala berduaan. Terus di movie 3 kemarin yamatony ada _blushing_ gitu pas lg ngomong sm taichi _kkkkk_

 **yuukinatsu** : ahh _ic_. Yah ga berani nonton deh kalau begitu _kkk_. Mau nonton kalo yang meranin eunhae :D /plak. _Gomawo too_! :D

 **eunhaeboo** : aku gabisa bikin _angst_ gakuat _kkk_. Itu di yg _post_ kemarin ada _link_ nya kan kumasukin, coba aja cek dr situ. Videonya sanxz itu :D

.

 _What will I post next hmmmmmm….._


	27. H-272, D-274 - Behind the Screen

Waiting for Eunhae, D-272 (Hyukjae), D-274 (Donghae)

Title : Behind the Screen

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

.

 _ **a/n**_ _: I was thinking of a title and then this came up to mind and then I'm so happy? Like, I'm so proud of it because it's a genius pun. Get it? No? :(_

 **p.s :** Di cerita ini akan ada _game online_ , bernama **SEAL Online**. Mungkin ada yang tau juga _game_ nya. _Mmorpg playstyle_ , kalau yang versi indo yang ngelola Lyto. Kalau tidak tau… Mohon maaf _for the amout of geeky gaming terms used._

.

' **Behind the Screen** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Mustahil…"

Donghae menatap layar laptopnya dengan tidak percaya, mulutnya membuka karena _shock_. Butuh beberapa waktu untuknya memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, apa yang baru saja ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Berulang kali ia membaca sebuah kalimat merah terang dalam layar tersebut, seolah menyala dengan mengejek di bagian atas layar laptopnya. Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya.

 _ **[Eunhyuk] has attacked. You are unable to fight.**_

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, Donghae sedang menikmati semuanya. Setelah setahun bermain _game_ SEAL Online dengan sangat serius, dimulai ketika _open beta game_ tersebut, Donghae dikenal sebagai salah satu pemain terbaik di _server_ itu. Tidak mudah, sungguh. Ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk _grinding_ dan _leveling_ dengan begitu intens, di saat yang sama mempertahankan nilai-nilainya di kampus untuk tetap berada diatas garis rata-rata. Ia bahkan tetap berada di klub sepak bola kampus sebagai olahraga, Donghae sama sekali bukan seorang _nerd_. Maka dari itu ia sangat bangga menjadi _Gunner_ terbaik di server itu. Dan untuk itulah ia sangat menikmati _Warzone_.

 _Warzone_ adalah semacam _event_ dimana semua player yang mau ikut serta akan dibagi kedalam dua tim secara acak, yang kemudian akan diadu satu sama lain dalam sebuah 'perang'. Donghae selalu mendominasi _Warzone_. Orang-orang akan lari melihat senjata _Jikael Blunderbuss_ miliknya. Pistol raksasa yang lebih menyerupai sebuah bazooka itu menyala terang dan bahkan disertai dengan percikkan api di ujungnya, sangat mengintimidasi. Semua orang takut karena mereka tau ialah sang Gunner 'legendaris', [Aiden]. Sebuah _head shot_ cukup untuk membuat pemain manapun langsung tergeletak jatuh.

 _Walaupun begitu…_

Donghae menatap putus asa kearah [Eunhyuk], saat ia melihat karakter tersebut menghilang menjauh dengan cepat. Karakter _Assasin_ berambut merah itu mengenakan armor _Jikael_ yang bercahaya terang, warnanya yang terang tersebut sedikit menyembunyikan bentuk aslinya, menandakan bahwa pastinya, itu merupakan armor kelas tinggi dengan tingkat tempa yang sama tingginya.

[Eunhyuk], orang yang baru saja berhasil membunuhnya.

Assasin yang muncul entah dari mana, melesat ke depannya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dan dengan cepat membunuh Sang [Aiden] menggunakan senjata berjenis sai kembar miliknya. Dalam sebuah serangan singkat yang begitu mematikan.

Menatap karakternya sendiri, sang _Gunner_ nomor 1 [Aiden] tergeletak diatas rumput arena _Warzone_ , Donghae tidak pernah merasa lebih dipermalukan dari ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming saat _Game Master_ meneriakkan dalam keterkejutan bahwa [Aiden] telah tewas, dibunuh oleh seorang _Assasin_.

Ketika ia melihat _nickname_ sang _Assasin_ itu sekali lagi, Donghae bersumpah ia akan balas dendam.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, ini tidak masuk akal."

Sahabatnya, Kyuhyun, mulai berbicara dengan ekspresi kebingungan, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Jadi kau bilang padaku, bahwa ada seorang pemain yang begitu hebat. Ia berhasil membunuhmu _dan_ seluruh anggota tim _Warzone_ mu _sendirian_ , namun tidak ada yang tau siapa orang itu?"

Donghae hanya mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti percampuran antara rengekkan dan tangisan putus asa, sambil lagi-lagi membiarkan keningnya membentur meja kelas miliknya yang mulus dan tak bernoda. Ia merasa frustasi, sangat frustasi.

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal!" seru Kyuhyun. "Aku memang tidak main SEAL Online, tapi aku main cukup banyak, atau mungkin terlalu banyak _game online_ lain untuk tau bahwa tidak ada pemain hebat yang bisa tidak terkenal. Itu merupakan suatu hal yang natural, jika kau hebat maka orang akan menyadarinya, mau tidak mau."

"Itulah, Kyu. Aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi orang ini merusak akal sehatku," gerutu Donghae dengan berat hati.

Donghae sungguh sudah berusaha mencari tau orang tersebut, karena tentunya ia harus melakukan investigasi terlebih dahulu jika ia ingin balas dendam. Ia harus tau kelemahan orang itu, atau teman-temannya, atau tempatnya _hunting_ , untuk bisa mengganggunya atau mungkin menantangnya dalam sebuah _duel_ nanti. Namun ia sudah bertanya pada seluruh anggota _guild_ nya dan tak satupun orang tau [Eunhyuk]. Itu merupakan hal yang sangat aneh, karena _guild_ miliknya terdiri dari banyak sekali orang-orang yang juga dalam tingkat yang cukup tinggi, yang punya berbagai macam informasi yang tidak semua orang ketahui. Ia bahkan juga bertanya-tanya pada orang di kota, menurunkan egonya dengan melakukan hal tersebut. Juga pada orang-orang di tempat _hunting_ level tinggi, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada semua pemain yang kukenal. Dan kuminta mereka bertanya pada semua teman mereka juga. Namun tak ada sedikitpun hasil. Tak ada yang mengenal _Assasin_ ber _nickname_ 'Eunhyuk' ini. Ini sangat aneh!" diakhir kalimatnya Donghae kembali mengerang kesal dan membenturkan dirinya ke meja.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, terlihat berpikir keras. "Mungkinkah dia… _cheater_? Kalau dia _cheater_ bisa saja tidak ada yang mengenalnya bukan?"

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu tidak mungkin. SEAL Online memiliki sistem _anti cheat_ paling kuat untuk _game online_ sekarang ini. Bahkan senior jenius Hong Jinho yang bisa meretas semua hal yang berhubungan dengan internet itu tidak bisa menembusnya."

Kyuhyun bergidik sedikit, senior mereka yang satu itu memang sangat hebat, diakuinya.

"Lagipula kalaupun karakter itu adalah hasil _cheat_ , Game Master SEAL Online pasti akan segera menyadari dan mengunci akunnya. Mereka sangat aktif," tambah Donghae.

"Ah, kalau begitu mungkinkah itu salah satu dari Game Master yang hanya ingin ikut dalam _Warzone_? Terkadang itu terjadi di _game online_ bukan, Game Master yang menyamar menjadi pemain biasa?"

Donghae menghela napas. "Aku sempat berpikir begitu, namun itu juga tidak mungkin. Saat _Warzone_ kemarin, semua Game Master ikut menontonnya, dan terlihat sama terkejutnya ketika karakter 'Eunhyuk' itu membunuhku. Jadi tidak mungkin itu salah satu dari mereka."

"Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa 'Eunhyuk' ini pemain sungguhan, yang sangat hebat namun juga tidak dikenal sama sekali?"

Sungguh berat bagi Donghae untuk mengakui hal tersebut, karena itulah ia membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk membuka mulutnya dan hendak menjawab, namun untungnya ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena saat itu juga seseorang memasuki ruang kelas dan suasana kelas yang semula cukup sepi menjadi berisik.

"Reaksi mereka selalu berlebihan. Aku merasa seperti melihat drama," dengus Kyuhyun, bersandar pada bangkunya dengan malas.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sejenak yang terduduk di sampingnya, sebelum melihat kearah pintu masuk, dimana seorang _namja_ berambut merah dengan _gummy smile_ yang ramah memasuki kelas.

"Apa boleh buat, Kyu. Hyukjae punya banyak sekali penggemar karena kepintarannya dan juga prestasinya di klub _dance_. Aku cukup mengerti kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mengaguminya," ujar Donghae, tatapannya tidak terlepas.

"…Ya, termasuk kau."

Donghae membulatkan matanya dan langsung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan penggemarnya!" sangkalnya. Meski begitu kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah menunjukkan kebohongannya.

"Tentu, dan aku tidak suka bermain _game_ ," jawab Kyuhyun sarkastis.

Donghae menggerutu, menggembungkan pipinya kesal, namun menyerah di saat yang sama. "Dia sungguh tampan, kau tau," sanggahnya, seolah itu bisa membantunya.

Untungnya lagi, seorang dosen memasuki ruangan, tepat sebelum Kyuhyun dapat mengatakan hal lain. Donghae membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan dari sudut matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan malas menarik keluar buku dari dalam laci, yang pastinya tidak akan ia pelajari dan gunakan hanya untuk menutupinya bermain psp di bawahnya.

Awalnya Donghae ingin melamun lagi, memikirkan cara untuk menemukan [Eunhyuk] dan taktik yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengalahkannya, namun sang dosen kemudian mengumumkan projek besar yang harus dilakukan untuk semester itu, dan bagaimana meraka akan di _partner_ -kan dalam kelompok dua orang. Donghae baru saja hendak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, sebelum sang dosen melanjutkan bahwa kelompok yang ada akan ditentukan melewati absen dan mereka tidak dapat memilih _partner_ sendiri. Sang dosen lalu mulai menyebutkan nama murid-murid dan pasangannya.

Kemudian ia mengingat bahwa pada buku absen, namanya bersebelahan dengan…

"Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae," suara sang dosen terdengar menggema.

Mata Donghae membelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ia telah dipasangkan dengan _namja_ yang diam-diam ia taksir sejak awal semester. Ia terlalu terlarut dalam perasaannya hingga tidak menyadari kelas yang mulai berisik karena para murid yang bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keliling untuk menghampiri _partner_ mereka.

Wajahnya memerah ketika ia melihat sang _namja_ perlahan bangkit berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya. Rambut merah itu terlihat begitu lembut, membingkai wajah tampan dengan garis rahang yang begitu memukau. Ia berjalan kearah Donghae, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan mejanya dengan seulas senyuman ramah.

"Senang di _partner_ kan denganmu, Donghae," ujarnya sopan dengan senyuman yang membentuk kerutan di sudut matanya, sesuatu yang sangat Donghae sukai.

"A-ah, i-iya!" balas Donghae kaku.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Tidak usah kaku seperti itu. Aku tau kita tidak banyak berbicara sebelumnya, namun aku harap dengan ini kita bisa jadi lebih dekat, _ne_?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan cepat berulang kali. Mungkin ia terlihat sedikit bodoh, tetapi sepertinya Hyukjae tidak menganggapnya begitu karena ia hanya tertawa pelan kembali dan mengusap puncak kepala Donghae dengan gemas, membuat Donghae lagi-lagi merasa amat senang. Jika Kyuhyun menertawakannya dari samping, ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku akhir minggu ini? Jadi kita bisa memulai mengerjakan tugasnya," tawar Hyukjae.

"Tentu! K-kalau kau tidak keberatan, tentunya," balas Donghae.

"Tentu tidak, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku mengundangmu bukan?" Hyukjae terkekeh pelan.

Kemudian ia meminta nomor ponsel Donghae, dan mereka bertukar nomor sebelum Hyukjae mengirimnya alamat rumahnya. Donghae tak bisa menghentikan senyuman lebar dibibirnya saat ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan alamat rumah Hyukjae.

 _Ah, sudahlah, pikirkan soal Assasin menyebalkan itu lain kali saja._

Untuk sekarang, ia akan bersenang-senang memikirkan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Oh the irony in that last two statement, Lee Donghae. XD_

 _I'm an evil author lmao._

Kali ini aku menyertakan game Seal Online karena… Aku sempat memainkan _game_ itu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dan aku sangat menyukainya. XD

 _I decided to go back writing about random stuffs I like so I won't damage(?) my writing mood. But I'm really, really sorry if it confuses you guys. I'll try to make everything as less geeky as possible I promise!_

 _Oh and it seemed like this one is gonna have a sequel. We need to make Hae realize that the gamer he hates is the person he crushes on right? ;)_

 _(…Or will I, I can just be cruel and not make him realize MUAHAHA /slapped)_

Bales _review_ dulu~

* * *

 **hara97** : _kkk_ jangan nanti Hae ngambek. Aduh ini kan udah lanjutan kok dilanjut lagi _kkkk_

 **eunhaeboo** : iy sanxz punya hehehe. Aduh jangan nangisss. _Kkk_ maju mundur cantik kyk syahrini aja. Iy nih kapan aku juga pengen liat :(

 **eunhabehyuk44** : sama-sama! Dan _gomawo_ juga uda suka _fic_ kuuu. Aku ga _download_ sih, nonton _online_ di . Buka aja terus _search_ 'Digimon Adventure Tri'. Ada 3 _movie_ lengkap disitu. Harusnya sih bisa di _download_ juga. Itu ceritanya lanjutan dari yang _season_ pertama itu. Dia bukan _series_ , tapi lebih kyk _movie_ gitu. Nanti bakal ada 6 _movie_ , sekarang baru keluar 3. Satu _movie_ bisa 4-5 _part_. Ato ketik aja Taichi Yamato di _google_ , _fanart_ (..dan _official_ _art_ ) nya bejibun kok _kkk_. _Fanfic_ nya juga buanyak XD

 **elpeuuuuuu** : _kkk_ _dragon ball_ lagi _kkkk_. wkwkwk maaf bikin baperrr. Btw kamu ganti ID? O.O

 **shemdoch** : _gomawooooo_ :D

 **reni. t** : *kasih tissue. Iy edelweiss itu jlebb. Gak semua permintaan juga kok, _mianhae_ kalo aku ada yang gabisa sanggupin, cm kalo kebetulan bisa kumasukin hehe. *peluk . _gomawooo_ aku terharu :')

 **yuukinatsu** : _rightttt he would look so adorable and endearing_ hehehe. Boleh deh kusimpen dulu nanti ku cek kalo sempet _kkk gomawooo_ ~

.

 _Well that's it for today! :D_


	28. H-271, D-273 - Behind the Screen:Take 2

Waiting for Eunhae, D-271 (Hyukjae), D-273 (Donghae)

Title : Behind the Screen; Take #2

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

.

 _ **a/n**_ _: Continuation to the previous drabble!_

.

' **Behind the Screen; Take #2** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Pintu depan terbuka hanya beberapa saat setelah Donghae memencet bel, membuatnya cukup terkejut. Ia berdiri dengan tegap dan kaku karena kegugupannya, memasang senyum ramah terhadap _yeoja_ paruh baya yang membuka pintu.

"Ah, kau teman Hyukjae yang datang untuk kerja kelompok bukan?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum yang tak kalah ramah.

" _Ne_ , Lee Donghae _imnida_ ," balas Donghae sopan dengan bungkukan dalam.

" _Aigooo_ kau lebih manis dari yang Hyukjae ceritakan! Ayo masuk, masuk!"

Donghae tidak sempat memproses kalimat tersebut karena ia telah ditarik masuk oleh _yeoja_ tersebut, dan detik berikutnya ia telah berada di dalam ruang tamu yang berukuran cukup besar, sebanding dengan ukuran rumah tersebut. Ada sofa besar, televisi plasma, dan berbagai hal lainnya. _Yeoja_ paruh baya yang ia yakini sebagai _eomma_ Hyukjae, dilihat dari kemiripan fitur wajah mereka, menggesturkannya untuk menunggu sebentar sebelum bergerak kearah tangga dan memanggil Hyukjae kearah lantai dua. Donghae mendengar suara Hyukjae mensautinya secara samar, dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Kau sudah datang, cepat sekali!"

Donghae menoleh kearah tangga, mendengar suara yang sangat familiar tersebut. Disana berdiri Hyukjae, mengenakan kaus putih polos yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya, juga celana rumah yang nyaman. Rambut merahnya teracak sedikit, tidak serapih ketika ia kesekolah, namun hanya memberikan kesan yang lebih bagi Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum, dan Donghae dapat merasa napasnya terhenti untuk sesaat.

Tanpa ia sadari, Hyukjae telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ayo, naik? Kamarku ada di lantai dua," ajak Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk, dan wajahnya kembali memerah saat ia merasakan tangan Hyukjae menyentuh belakang pinggangnya, seolah menuntunnya. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga, dan memasuki sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Agaknya, Hyukjae tidak menutup pintunya dengan rapat saat ia keluar tadi. Hyukjae membuka pintu tersebut dengan lebar, dan Donghae melangkah terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan duduk di mana saja, buat dirimu merasa nyaman," ujar Hyukjae.

Donghae balas tersenyum padanya, menggumamkan terimakasih sebelum melihat kearah sekeliling kamar.

Kamar Hyukjae terbilang rapih, sangat rapih untuk _namja_ seusia mereka. Buku-buku tersusun rapih diatas rak, juga beberapa yang tertumpuk diatas meja belajar. Tidak ada baju kotor yang terserak maupun tergantung di pintu lemari atau pintu kamar mandi. Bahkan ranjangnya pun tersusun rapih, bantal-bantalnya dan selimutnya terlipat di kaki ranjang, persis seperti di kamar hotel. Donghae jadi merasa malu mengingat kamarnya yang sekilas seperti kapal pecah dibandingkan dengan kamar Hyukjae.

Donghae kemudian mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, berhati-hati agar tidak membuatnya berantakan. Hyukjae terkekeh menyadarinya, terlihat gemas akan tingkah laku sang _namja_ _brunette_.

"Kau mau minum apa? Biar kubawakan," tawar Hyukjae dengan senyuman.

"Hmm, apa saja boleh."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya?"

Dengan itu Hyukjae kembali keluar kamar, kali ini menutup pintu dengan rapat. Donghae tersenyum senang, menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya. Karena _ia sungguh sedang berada di kamar Lee Hyukjae!_ Ia menggunakan waktunya untuk meneliti kamar tersebut dengan lebih jeli, berharap ia dapat lebih mengenal _namja_ yang disukainya lebih lagi.

Di sisi ranjang terdapat beberapa poster artis kpop yang sedang naik daun, yang ia sadari sebagai _dancer_ dari masing-masing grup. Di rak buku selain buku-buku(tentunya), terdapat beberapa piala yang Donghae tau ia dapat dari memenangkan beberapa kompetisi _dance_. Donghae juga dapat melihat sertifikat yang dibingkai dan digantung di tembok, yang ia yakini adalah sertifikat pendidikan di masa sekolah maupun kuliah.

 _Ah, ia benar-benar sempurna._

Mata Donghae akhirnya terhenti di meja di sisi lain kamar Hyukjae, yang tidak sempat ia perhatikan sebelumnya. Diatasnya terdapat sebuah komputer dan perangkatnya, _keyboard_ , CPU, monitor, _speaker_ , _mouse_ , dan juga lengkap dengan sepasang _headphone_. Komputer tersebut rupanya tengah menyala, dan Donghae beralih menatap monitornya.

Gambar pada monitor terlihat familiar, _sangat_ familiar. Donghae mengkerutkan dahinya sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri meja tersebut untuk melihat kearah monitornya dengan lebih dekat.

Ternyata tebakannya benar, ketika ia melihat karakter-karakter familiar milik SEAL Online yang selalu ia mainkan. Karakter milik Hyukjae rupanya sedang berada di tengah kota, berdagang menjajakan beberapa barang. Hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang amat wajar dilakukan oleh pemain _game_ , membiarkan karakternya 'membuka toko' dan meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk melakukan aktifitas lain. Donghae sendiri sering melakukannya. Dengan demikian, orang lain bisa melihat-lihat toko tersebut dan mungkin membeli barang yang mereka temukan menarik. Salah satu fitur penjualan di _game_ cukup berbeda dengan di dunia nyata, dimana sudah tertera harga pasti yang akan secara otomatis memotong uang pembeli.

Donghae memperhatikan karakter Hyukjae lebih lagi. Karakter yang tengah digunakan jelas hanyalah sebuah karakter sampingan, bukan karakter utama. Terlihat dari level karakter yang rendah, dan armor yang hanya asal-asalan di pakai. Namun Donghae yakin karakter utama Hyukjae levelnya jauh lebih tinggi, bahkan mungkin salah satu yang sangat tinggi. Terlihat dari barang dagangan yang dijajakan, yang merupakan barang yang dijatuhkan oleh monster-monster tingkat atas.

 _Dan barang-barang tersebut cukup unik, tidak dari tempat monster biasa._

Sesaat, Donghae terlarut dalam benaknya sendiri. Ia menatap layar monitor dengan berbagai pikiran. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan yang aneh dalam dirinya yang menghasutnya untuk mengecek karakter utama Hyukjae. Ada perasaan yang yakin bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang harus ia liat. Namun disaat yang lain, sebagian akal sehatnya juga mengingatkan bahwa itu adalah pelanggaran privasi, mengutak-atik komputer milik orang lain tanpa izin.

Akhirnya, rasa ingin tahunya menang, dan Donghae menggapai _mouse_ yang tergeletak diatas meja disamping _keyboard_ dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia menutup toko, sebelum memencet tombol menu, dan memilih mengembalikan tampilan ke menu awal. Ia menunggu dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup, jantungnya berdegup keras saat ia memilih server, dan perlahan tirai panggung klasik milik tampilan SEAL Online membuka, menampilkan semua karakter-karakter milik Hyukjae. Dan ia terpaku.

Pada bagian paling kiri dari panggung karakter, berdiri seorang _Assasin_ berambut merah yang mengenakan armor _Jikael_ yang menyala terang.

Tanpa membaca nama yang tertera diatas kepala karakter itupun Donghae sudah tau. Ia terlalu terkejut, menatap karakter tersebut tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak menyadari suara pintu yang membuka dan menutup kembali.

Karenanya ia hampir melompat dalam keterkejutan ketika sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang, dan suara Hyukjae berbisik sangat dekat di telinganya, napasnya menyapu telinganya ketika ia berbicara.

"Mengakses ID milik orang lain tanpa izin itu bukan hal baik, tidakkah kau tau itu, Aiden- _ssi_?"

Donghae hendak menyangkal, meminta maaf, meski disaat yang sama ia merasa sedikit kesal dan ingin memprotes karena _ternyata Hyukjae adalah Eunhyuk dan ia tau siapa aku_ namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena Hyukjae tengah memeluknya.

Tunggu, ulangi itu.

 _Hyukjae tengah memeluknya._

Donghae mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti pekikan, membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Merasa sedikit kasihan, ia mengendurkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Donghae berbalik untuk menghadapnya, meski kedua lengannya masih melingkari pinggang sang _namja_ berambut _brunette_.

"K-kau- Eunhyuk-… a-aku… Bagaimana-?!"

Hyukjae kembali tertawa, kemudian karena gemas mengacak rambut Donghae dengan lembut. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi ayo duduk dulu. Aku sudah membawa dua gelas _ice chocolate_ untuk kita. Atau kau mau terus kupeluk seperti ini, hm?"

Donghae membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun sebelum ia sempat bersuara otaknya lebih dulu mengingatkan bahwa mungkin itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan karena ia pasti hanya akan bisa mengeluarkan gumaman atau suara-suara non-manusiawi lainnya. Maka Donghae menutup kembali mulutnya dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, akulah pemain dibalik karakter Eunhyuk," ucap Hyukjae singkat dengan seulas senyuman.

Donghae meneguk _ice chocolate_ miliknya, menatap Hyukjae yang duduk bersila di hadapannya diatas ranjang. Ia sendiri menyamankan posisinya sebelum berujar, dengan jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

"Darimana kau tau akulah pemain dibalik Aiden?" tanyanya.

Rasa kesal yang awalnya ia miliki berubah sepenuhnya menjadi rasa ingin tau.

"Donghae, sadarkah kau bahwa ketika kau berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, suara kalian terdengar begitu keras?" Hyukjae kembali tertawa. "Aku yakin banyak orang bisa mendengar kalian, termasuk aku."

Donghae membulatkan matanya, perlahan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Sejujurnya, aku telah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Kau sangat… manis. Namun aku tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu. Aku tidak berani menghampirimu juga. Ketika aku pertama mendengarmu dan Kyuhyun membicarakan soal SEAL Online, aku merasa senang, karena aku juga sudah memainkannya untuk cukup lama. Akan tetapi kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu tak juga datang…"

Hyukjae terlihat sedikit malu dan bersalah, mengusap lehernya dengan gugup. "Hingga di _Warzone_ kemarin itu, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu agar kau memperhatikanku." Hyukjae tersipu, pipinya juga bersemu sedikit. "Sedikit kekanakan, memang. Namun aku berhasil menarik perhatianmu walau tidak dalam konteks yang cukup baik. Dan ternyata keberuntungan terus datang saat dosen itu memasangkanku denganmu. Aku harap kau tidak marah padaku?"

Bagaimana mungkin Donghae bisa merasa marah, atau bahkan kesal sedikit saja. Karena kini Hyukjae, orang yang disukainya tengah menatapnya seperti itu, dengan ekspresi yang bisa disamakan dengan anak anjing. Donghae bahkan seolah dapat melihat telinga Hyukjae yang tertekuk dan ekor yang berkibas dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak marah…" gumam Donghae.

Dan saat itu juga senyuman Hyukjae mengembang, menunjukkan kerutan di sudut matanya. "Ah, syukurlah. Karena aku sangat menyukaimu," tambahnya.

Donghae kembali menggumam dengan gugup, terkejut dengan Hyukjae yang dengan begitu mudahnya _menyatakan perasaan_ padanya. Perasaan senang membuncah dalam dirinya, namun sesuatu kembali melintas dipikirannya.

Tunggu, Hyukjae awalnya tidak berani menghampirinya lebih dulu. Lantas mengapa ia sangat berani sekarang menyatakan seperti itu. Apa mungkin ia juga mendengar—

"Oh ya, Donghae?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat beralih menatap cangkirnya, dan ia melihat bagaimana senyuman Hyukjae berubah menjadi seringaian kecil.

"Boleh aku tau sejak kapan kau menjadi penggemarku?"

Donghae tau wajahnya semerah buah _strawberry_ sekarang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _What can I say, I love sneaky-smooth Hyukjae lmao._

 _This two drabble had been quite fun to write, honestly XD_

Dah gak ada yang perlu dibicarakan sepertinya _kkk_. Bales _review_ deh!

* * *

 **elpeuuuuuu** : _kkkk gomawo_! Tadinya yang id Elpeu kan?

 **yuukinatsu** : _not recommended_ kalo gapernah main _game online_ tipe _mmorpg_ sebelumnya, gak ngerti nanti XD. Karena super ribet kalau buta apa-apa wkwk. Ah _okay_! XD . aku jarang nonton film sih sbenerny (..kcuali _anime kkk_ ). _Ic ic_ ~ memang eunhae bisa memikat siapa saja _kkk_

 **eunhaehyuk44** : aku suka gemes sndiri sama Hae yang kutulis _kkk_ *cemek cemek*. Nih terjawab disini~ dilanjutin kan tenang aja _kkk_. _Urwelcome_ :D

 **eunhaeboo** : maaf _im really a huge geek inside_ sih _kkkkk_. Iya ini lanjutannya udah! :D

.

 _See you guys on the next drabble_! :D


	29. H-270, D-272 - Heart in a Basket

Waiting for Eunhae, D-270 (Hyukjae), D-272 (Donghae)

Title : Heart in a Basket

A.I : AU, Fluff, T

.

 _ **a/n**_ _: …This might or might not be another part of a supposedly chaptered fic. *cough*_

.

' **Heart in a Basket** **'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Posisi Donghae pada tim basket Sushou High bukanlah _shooting guard_. Ia merupakan seorang _point guard_ , tidak bertugas untuk mencetak poin. Sebaliknya, tugas utama seorang _point guard_ adalah untuk mengoper bola ke pemain lain dalam waktu yang tepat agar mereka bisa mencetak angka untuk tim. Ialah yang menentukan alur permainan, yang dengan kepala dingin harus menentukan strategi macam apa yang akan diambil. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menekuni 'pekerjaan' tersebut dan mendalaminya sebisa mungkin.

Akan tetapi semakin sering ia bertanding, ia menyadari satu hal. Semakin hari, lawan yang mereka hadapi semakin kuat, dan itu menuntut setiap pemain untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Dari pertandingan terakhir mereka, Donghae menyadari bahwa ada waktunya dimana semua anggota tim berada dalam penjagaan ketat di bawah _ring_. Namun dengan strategi tersebut _point guard,_ dirinya sendiri, menjadi terlepas dari penjagaan. Dan di kesempatan emas tersebut Donghae merasa ia harus bisa memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

Itu berarti mempelajari sesuatu yang sebelumnya memang sudah ia bisa lakukan, namun lebih mendalaminya lagi. Mencari cara-cara baru, trik-trik baru. Terdengar sulit, memang, namun sejujurnya itu sangatlah menarik bagi Donghae. Pengetahuan bahwa ia memiliki sebuah batas sekarang ini hanya membuatnya merasa senang karena ia akan bisa berlatih untuk mendorong batas itu menjauh. Sesuatu yang terasa begitu menyenangkan dan memacu adrenalinnya.

Dengan alasan itulah sekarang ia berada di sini, berlatih sendiri di _gym_ sekolah.

Suara bola basket membentur tepi ring, sebelum bola tersebut terlihat memantul keatas dan terjatuh ke sisi kanan tanpa berhasil melewati ring. Donghae berdecak, tangan masih terangkat dalam posisi _shoot_ nya. Setelah berlatih keras, rasanya tetap mustahil mendapatkan 100% tingkat akurasi. Tentunya itu sangat manusiawi, namun rasanya Donghae ingin paling tidak mendekati tingkat tersebut. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, kemudian perlahan ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik, menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang skeptis.

"Berkatmu, konsentrasiku jadi buyar," gerutu Donghae.

Sosok yang sedari tadi bersandar pada dinding _gym_ dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada itu terkekeh pelan, rambut merahnya menyapu keningnya perlahan seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena tawa. Saat Donghae mulai latihan, sosok itu tidak ada disana. Donghae tidak tau kapan pastinya, namun diantara latihannya sosok itu masuk dan mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya berdiri tak bergerak disini," balasnya dengan nada santai yang khas.

"Itulah, Hyukjae. Kau hanya berdiri tak bergerak disana. Muncul tanpa suara dan menatapku dalam diam. Itu terlalu menakutkan," Donghae menjelaskan sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Biasanya kau akan langsung menyapaku dengan berisik."

Hyukjae kembali tertawa, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya, tangannya mendorong dinding sedikit untuk membantunya berdiri tegap sebelum ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Donghae. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, sungguh. Aku hanya penasaran. Ketika hendak pulang tadi, kulihat lampu _gym_ ini masih menyala terang dari luar, maka aku penasaran dan ingin mengeceknya. Ternyata itu kau," kontras dengan perkataannya, tak ada sedikitpun nada keterkejutan disana.

"Mhm," gumam Donghae mengiyakan. Kemudian ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang pinggangnya sendiri, mendorongnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang ia dapat karena berlatih sendiri sejak tadi. Setelah itu ia duduk dengan santainya, masih pada posisi _three point line,_ tak menghiraukan bola basket yang kini menggelinding ke tepi lapangan. "Lusa kita sudah akan bertanding untuk babak final penyisihan _Interhigh._ Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya berlatih sedikit lebih."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, memikirkan hal tersebut.

Tidak terasa hampir setahun telah terlewat sejak mereka menjadi murid Sushou High, dan juga bergabung di klub basketnya. Banyak hal telah mereka lalui, dan kini mereka akan menghadapi salah satu pertandingan yang paling penting sejauh mereka berada di sana.

Donghae menahan senyumannya mengingat bagaimana ia dan Hyukjae awalnya cukup tidak akur. Sang _power forward_ itu sangatlah mengesalkan baginya. Terlihat ceria dan ramah, namun kata-katanya begitu jujur hingga terkadang menyakiti orang lain. Terlebih Hyukjae terlihat tidak menyesali ataupun mempedulikannya setelahnya. Yah, tidak banyak yang berubah sejak itu. Tetapi kini Donghae merasa ia bisa lebih memahami Hyukjae. Dibalik kejujurannya yang terkesan kasar, Hyukjae hanyalah seseorang yang tulus mencintai apa yang ia gemari, dan ingin yang terbaik untuk orang yang ia pedulikan juga. Dan kecintaan mereka pada basket jugalah yang membuat mereka bisa saling memahami satu sama lain hingga sedekat ini.

Maka dari itu ia sangat ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini. Untuk Hyukjae, dan juga untuk senior-senior yang telah membantunya hingga sekarang. Meski sedih, ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir Leeteuk dan juga Heechul.

"Kau gugup?" Hyukjae telah tiba di sampingnya, kemudian perlahan ikut duduk bersila di samping Donghae.

"Sebaliknya," sebuah senyuman kecil yang menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya terkembang di bibir Donghae. "Aku merasa sangat bersemangat aku takut tidak akan bisa tidur besok."

Atas jawaban itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Hyukjae tertawa. Akan tetapi sebuah ekspresi yang lain dari biasanya muncul di wajahnya. Ekspresi yang lain dari yang selalu Hyukjae tampilkan, yang terkesan santai dan ringan.

Ekspresi kali ini terlihat serius, namun matanya menatap Donghae dengan hangatnya.

Garis wajah disamping matanya hampir terlihat, dengan seulas senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Ekspresi tersebut begitu menghanyutkan, membuat Donghae menatapnya balik dengan sedikit terkagum. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya walaupun tadi ia tengah berlatih dan kelelahan.

"Bagaimana ini…" gumam Hyukjae, ia kemudian menoleh kearah _ring_ , mengalihkan tatapannya dari Donghae. Tangan kirinya yang bertumpu diatas sebelah kakinya menangkup sisi wajahnya sendiri. "Aku sangat menyukaimu hingga terkadang aku merasa cemburu pada basket. Karena aku tau kau sangat menyukai basket."

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, melepaskan tawa kecil. "Tapi di saat yang sama, aku juga sangat menyukai basket. Dan aku sangat menyukai basket yang kita mainkan bersama."

Ia kemudian beralih untuk kembali menatap kearah Donghae. "Ah… _eottohke?_ Aku tidak bisa memilih. Aku sangat egois…"

Meski begitu, lain dengan 'kegundahan' yang ia sampaikan, sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Hyukjae. Senyuman yang begitu lembut dan tulus, menyampaikan begitu banyak perasaan.

Donghae membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 detik untuk mencerna monolog singkat Hyukjae. Segera setelahnya, wajahnya berubah merah padam. "A-apa-"

Ia sangat ingin membalas perkataan Hyukjae saat itu juga. Namun kata-kata tersebut, dipadukan dengan ekspresi lembut Hyukjae membuatnya amat malu. Tanpa sadar ia menarik kedua kakinya ke depan tubuhnya, lengannya melingkarinya sementara ia membenamkan setengah wajahnya kebalik lututnya.

"I-itu tidak adil!" seru Donghae saat suaranya telah kembali. "K-kau tidak bisa selalu bertingkah santai dan tenang seolah kau h-hanya memikirkan basket tapi tiba-tiba saja m-mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku! Itu sangat tidak adil!" Donghae berhenti sejenak, wajahnya semakin memerah saat ia berucap setengah merengek dengan malu. "I-itu sangat tidak adil untuk jantungku!"

"Ah, mungkin iya," jawab Hyukjae, ekspresi tidak berubah. Jikalau iya, tatapannya hanya semakin melembut. "Tapi Donghae, kau juga sangat tidak adil sekarang."

Karena bagi Hyukjae, suara Donghae tersebut, ditambah dengan wajah merah yang sedikit terbenam dan poni _brunette_ halus menyembunyikan matanya yang mengintip malu juga sangat tidak adil untuk jantungnya yang kini berdebar keras.

Bahkan mungkin lebih keras dari saat ia sedang bermain basket.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Yes, this is another preview of a chaptered fic I might never finish._

 _Yes, Heechul will be playing sports in this *gasp*_

 _And yes, I'm in love with this AU._

 _In all seriousness though, kkk_. AU yang satu ini berlatarkan kehidupan sekolah menengah atas, alias SMA, alias _high school_. Atau dengan kata lain, versi Eunhae dari Kuroko no Basuke /plak /eh /salah. Gak kok aku bercanda, cerita ini gak bakal ada mirip-miripnya sama _plot_ Kurobas _kkk_.

 **ANYWAY!** Sebenarnya aku tadinya gak bakal _update_ hari ini. Tapi ada beberapa yang meminta _update_ _special_ _Hae's Birthday Fic_ , dan aku memutuskan meng _update_ ini untuk, err, membahas itu.

Seperti yang kalian mungkin tau, biasanya aku selalu update untuk _special occasion_ kayak ultah Hyukjae, Hae, atau EunHae Day. Cuma seperti yang mungkin kalian sadari juga, aku belum _update_ untuk hal tersebut setahun terakhir ini. Alasannya adalah, jika kalian teliti lagi, semua _fic_ yang berhubungan dengan ke 3 tanggal khusus ini selalu kubuat dengan _setting_ Non!AU, atau _Non Alternate Universe_. Yang artinya kuambil _setting_ kehidupan nyata, dan biasanya kusesuaikan sungguhan dengan jadwal mereka di _real life_. Misalnya untuk ulang tahun Hyukjae dua tahun lalu, aku menceritakan bagaimana Eunhae menghabiskan malam mereka di rumah Hyukjae setelah jadwal _Music Bank_ mereka.

Jadi itulah juga mengapa aku tidak bisa menulis untuk tanggal khusus itu sekarang, karena mereka sedang wamil, dan agaknya tidak bisa bertemu, jadi sebuah _fic_ dengan situasi _Non!AU_ tidak bisa diciptakan(?). Dan aku merasa untuk fic ulang tahun dan EunHae Day, akan lebih mengena di hati kalau dibuat secara _Non!AU_ , dan bukan _AU_ manapun.

 _So yeah._

… _Did anyone even bother to read these though it's probably not much help even if I explained didn't it orz._

Karena aku tidak ada _planning update_ juga, selain untuk membicarakan ini, aku tidak sempat menulis _drabble_ baru. Yang ini sebenarnya pernah ku _post_ di _twitter_ , meski aku cukup yakin hanya sedikit (..atau mungkin tidak ada) yang pernah membacanya disana. Meski begitu kutambah beberapa bagian agar sedikit lebih jelas dan tidak terlalu berkesan sebagai penggalan cerita saja.

 _Anyway review time!_

* * *

 **yuukinatsu** : ah silahkeun kalau begitu _kkk_. _Altho_ seal indo setauku udah ancur. Yang SEA masih lumayan asik sih harusnya(..harusnya). Aku terakhir main di SEA sebelum _update_. Denger-denger belum lama ini _update_ _rebalance job_ dan _meta_ nya jadi beda banget XD

 **elpeuuuuuu** : terjawab kan akhirnya _kkkk_. _Gomawo_! Lah gimana kok pindah id gak sadar wkwk

 **reni. t** : hehe can kadang aku _update daily_. Kadang kelewat sehari dua hari. _Kkkk_. Hyukjae emang iseng banget kadang demen bikin Hae melting sendiri _kkkkk_. Iya nih kenapa ya aku jadi makin _cheesy_ juga nulisnya… Bisa diabetes kita semua XD . _Gomawo too as alwaysss_ ~ :D

 **eunhaehyuk44** : yupp _sneaky_ hyuk _kkk_. Entah tuh, mungkin dia sengaja pengen bikin hae malu begitu _kkk_ ~

 **eunhaeboo** : yang kemarin itu udah gak lanjut, cuma sampe situ aja. Gak ada ide kalo mau dibikin _series_ _kkkk_

.

FFn ngadat lagi ugh _review_ tak nampak, ini di cek ny lewat _email_. Semoga _update_ ini paling ngga keliatan. _FFn you fail_ :(

 _See you next drabble! :D_


	30. H-265, D-267 - Lazy Day

Waiting for Eunhae, D-265 (Hyukjae), D-267 (Donghae)

Title : Lazy Day

A.I : AU, Fluff, **T** **\+ (umm… PG-15? Maybe?)**

.

 _ **a/n**_ _: I'm feeling lazy(…more like lethargic) lately so here's EunHae being just as lazy_

 _ **WARNING : Nudity, although nothing is sexual**_ _(if anything is, it will be Hyukjae's fault)_

 _(It's nothing bad but since my page never had age restrictions before I thought I'll make a warning anyway lol)_

.

' **Lazy Day'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Hidup itu selalu berubah-ubah.

Contohnya, pada saat ia kecil, Donghae menganggap waktu kosong cukup membosankan. Ia akan menolak keras perintah untuk tidur siang. Ia ingin pergi keluar, bermain bersama teman-temannya kemanapun kaki kecilnya membawanya. Ketika ia berada di tingkat kuliah, hari libur merupakan hari-hari berharga dimana ia bisa berhenti membuat laporan untuk sejenak dan pergi keluar untuk bersenang-senang hingga hari larut, atau bahkan pagi menjemput. Atau jika ia tidak _mood_ untuk bersenang-senang, ia dapat menyicil laporan untuk minggu depan.

Ketika ia telah bekerja, ia selalu menunggu-nunggu akhir minggu. Karena di akhir minggulah ia bisa menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama kekasihnya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, di hari biasa, ia dan kekasihnya disibukkan oleh pekerjaan masing-masing dan sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Karena itu pada akhir minggu, ia tidak ingin keluar. Yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah bermalas-malasan dirumah, tidak melakukan hal yang berarti namun dalam _moment_ yang sangat berharga.

Ya, itu hanyalah salah satu contoh dari begitu banyak perubahan.

Terduduk diatas sofa ruang tamu menonton televisi bersama kekasihnya yang tengah merangkul-memeluknya dari samping dengan tubuh sangat rapat, saat itulah terkadang Donghae merasa drama cukuplah bodoh. Ketika seseorang putus dengan kekasihnya dengan alasan, 'kau telah berubah!', ia akan mendengus dan berpikir, adakah orang yang tidak pernah berubah? Adakah _sesuatu_ yang tidak pernah berubah?

"Di saat-saat seperti menonton drama inilah aku merasa sangat bersyukur aku tidak berakhir dengan seorang _yeoja_ ," Hyukjae terkekeh, bibirnya yang begitu dekat dengan telinga Donghae membuat suaranya terdengar menggema.

 _Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu._

Donghae tertawa. Ia bangkit sedikit dari posisinya yang bersandar pada sisi tubuh Hyukjae untuk menoleh menatapnya. "Beruntungnya kau mendapatkanku, hm?" godanya sambil menggerakkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya agar egomu tidak menembus atap."

Donghae mendengus, menyikut Hyukjae pelan. _Ah_ , kekasihnya merintih sedikit dalam protes, kemudian lengannya yang semula merangkul Donghae ia lipat kedalam dan mencekik leher Donghae itu dalam gestur bercanda. Donghae tertawa semakin keras karenanya, menepuk-nepuk lengan Hyukjae sambil memohon agar ia melepaskannya. Hyukjae tersenyum, sebelum mengendurkannya menjadi rengkuhan hangat.

"Lagipula, perubahan itu tidak selalu buruk," lanjut Donghae ketika mereka telah kembali saling bergelung diatas sofa itu.

"Benar. Aku terutama bersyukur pada perubahan kemampuan memasakmu. Sungguh indah sekarang aku bisa memakan makan malam yang lezat di rumah, dan tidak mati keracunan."

" _Yah_ ," Donghae memprotes, kali ini disambut oleh senyuman sebelum bibir Hyukjae menyapu lehernya dengan lembut. "Hmm, masakanmu juga tidak terlalu enak tadinya," balasnya.

"Tapi tidak berbahaya untuk dimakan," Hyukjae terkekeh. "Dan sama sepertimu, aku bertambah pandai semenjak kita pindah tinggal berdua di apartemen ini bukan?"

"Sudah sepantasnya. Kita terlalu dimanjakan oleh kemampuan memasak Ryeowookie dulu di asrama."

"Betul."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Namun keheningan tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang canggung, sama sekali bukan. Malah, keheningan yang begitu nyaman bagi keduanya, yang selalu timbul ketika mereka hanya terdiam menikmati waktu milik mereka berdua. Tatapan keduanya kembali terpaku pada televisi, meski pada _moment_ itu Donghae tidak yakin jika ada diantara mereka yang masih memperhatikan drama yang sedang berputar.

"…Kau tau, pengecap rasa pada lidah beregenerasi setiap sepuluh hari. Jadi secara teori, dan mungkin yang sudah pernah dirasakan oleh beberapa orang juga, pendapat kita pada makanan bisa berubah seiring dengan waktu," Hyukjae lalu berpikir sejenak. "Contohnya seperti bagaimana aku tidak suka seafood sebelumnya, namun sekarang aku suka makan sushi," tambahnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlalu terbiasa untuk mempertanyakan dari mana asal informasi aneh tiba-tiba milik kekasihnya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau coba katakan?"

"Maksudku," Hyukjae mengeluarkan cengiran isengnya. "Ada kemungkinan bahwa masakan beracun milikmu itu tidak bertambah enak. Hanya saja lidahku yang beradaptasi dan berubah agar bisa mentolelir masakanmu itu."

Donghae kembali menyikut Hyukjae, dan kali ini rintihannya terdengar sedikit lebih keras. Agaknya terasa cukup sakit. "Yak, kau yang memasak malam ini," putusnya.

"Haeee," rengek Hyukjae.

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku tidak akan memasak."

Hyukjae menghela napas. Jemarinya dengan santai memilin-milin helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar malam ini? Sudah lama kita tidak kencan, hm?"

"Aku terlalu malas untuk keluar hari ini, rasanya hanya ingin bersantai di rumah," Donghae membalas sambil memejamkan matanya. "Ah, tapi kencan terdengar cukup menggiurkan…"

Hyukjae menggumam. "Aku juga sebenarnya lebih ingin dirumah saja… Bagaimana kalau kita kencan dirumah?"

"Bukankah itu yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Donghae, kesadarannya mulai menghilang karena posisi nyaman mereka. Dengan bantuan usapan Hyukjae yang lembut, dan suara pelan televisi.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, sih…" gumam Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasakan bagaimana Donghae perlahan semakin terantuk di pelukannya, sebelum akhirnya tertidur dengan lelap. Ia menatap wajah Donghae dengan tatapan lembut.

 _Ah… Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya keluar sebentar dan membuatnya senang._

.

.

.

Saat Donghae terbangun, ia tau hari sudah larut karena apartemen mereka kini cukup gelap, dengan sedikit sekali sinar matahari terbenam yang menerobos masuk melalui sela gorden. Televisi masih menyala, meski suaranya begitu kecil hampir tak terdengar. Ia menoleh kearah sisinya, dan merasa cukup heran karena Hyukjae tak ada lagi disana.

"Hyukjae?" panggilnya, bangkit berdiri dan menoleh kesekelilingnya.

Dari posisinya di depan sofa ruang tamu, ia dapat melihat sepatu Hyukjae berpindah posisi, namun mengarah kedalam, yang artinya Hyukjae sempat pergi keluar namun sudah kembali. Tapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin bingung karena tak terlihat ada lampu rumah yang menyala.

 _Tunggu, tapi ruangan ini tidak gelap pekat, walau hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang menembus dari luar._

Donghae berbalik, dan akhirnya ia menyadari sinar remang-remang yang menari-nari dari arah dapur, juga lorong menuju kamar dan kamar mandi mereka. Sinar tersebut tidaklah stabil, dan tidak butuh otak jenius untuknya mengetahui bahwa sinar tersebut datang dari lilin-lilin aromaterapi milik Hyukjae, karena wangi lavender yang akhirnya ia sadari juga.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Donghae menatap heran ketika ia melihat Hyukjae berdiri di sana, di dekat dapur. Kekasihnya itu setengah bersandar pada tembok yang memasuki dapur dan memegang dua gelas _wine_ kosong dengan seulas senyuman. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Donghae merasa bingung.

"Haruskah aku bertanya kenapa kau hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_?" ujarnya.

"Karena kita akan mandi setelah makan malam," jawab Hyukjae santai. "Kau juga gantilah, Hae. Aku sudah menyiapkan _bathrobe_ untukmu digantungan baju di pintu kamar. Lalu kita makan malam dulu, _ne_?"

Untuk sejenak Donghae tidak bergerak, menajamkan matanya menatap Hyukjae curiga. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Hyukjae tertawa, bahunya bergetar membuat _bathrobe_ nya bergeser sedikit, dan cukup sulit bagi Donghae untuk tidak mencuri pandang kearah leher Hyukjae yang agaknya terekspos. "Kenapa kau curiga sekali padaku," ia mengusap sudut matanya sebelum tersenyum kearah Donghae, senyuman lembut yang selalu membuat Donghae berdebar. "Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan 'kencan' romantis untukmu."

Akhirnya Donghae ikut tersenyum. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Sebelum ia memasuki kamar, ia melihat Hyukjae yang bersenandung riang sebelum memasuki dapur, dimana meja makan mereka juga terletak. Ia menahan tawanya melihat tingkah bahagia yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya itu, dan perlahan ikut merasa antusias akan kencan mereka malam itu. Ia penasaran apa yang Hyukjae telah siapkan. Pasalnya, Hyukjae cukup jarang melakukan hal-hal romantis. Akan tetapi sekalinya ia berniat, biasanya ia akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang sungguh indah.

Hal itu terbukti ketika ia membuka pintu kamar. Ia menarik napas terkejut saat melihat sekeliling kamar mereka sudah dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin cantik. Tidak hanya itu, di ranjang mereka yang sudah rapih, di hiasi kelopak bunga mawar, dan juga beberapa yang berserak di lantai. Dengan berhati-hati, Donghae melangkah menghindari kelopak-kelopak mawar yang tidak ingin ia injak. Ia kemudian melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan mengenakan _bathrobe_ yang tergantung sebagai gantinya.

"Hyukjae?" panggil Donghae ketika ia memasuki dapur.

Hyukjae meluruskan tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk sedikit menuangkan _wine_ di kedua gelas. "Duduklah, Hae."

Donghae tertegun melihat meja makan yang ditengahnya diletakkan lilin _stand_ tiga, dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya darimana Hyukjae mendapatkannya. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum karena semua terlihat begitu indah. Ia mengambil duduk di hadapan Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae tersenyum menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas meja.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Melihat _steak_ panas dan segelas _wine_ , Donghae mengangguk. "Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Mmhm," gumam Hyukjae. "Awalnya aku ingin menyiapkan _seafood_ , namun kurasa tidak lucu jika bau amis dari dapur mengalahkan wangi lilin aromaterapi yang sudah kusebar di seluruh ruangan."

Donghae tertawa. "Kau benar."

Donghae lalu memotong sepotong _steak_ dan meniupnya, memakannya. Matanya membulat dengan kilauan senang segera setelahnya. " _Mashisseo_!"

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Tidak terlalu mentah kan?"

" _Ani_ , _medium_. Persis seperti kesukaanku. _Gomawo_ , Hyukkie," Donghae tersenyum kepadanya.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan _gummy smile_ khasnya, lalu keduanya makan dengan lahap sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Donghae melihat sekeliling mereka, kearah bawah. "Dimana dia?"

Hyukjae ikut melihat kearah bawah, di bawah meja, di sekeliling meja makan. Kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya ia akan menghampiri kita kalau kita sedang makan."

"Aku sudah memberinya makan tadi," jawab Hyukjae. "Mungkin ia kekenyangan dan sedang tertidur di suatu tempat. Si tambun itu," tambahnya dengan kekehan.

Donghae ikut tertawa, mengiyakan. "Jadi, apa saja yang telah kau siapkan, hm?" tanya Donghae sambil memutar pelan gelas _wine_ nya.

"Itu masih rahasia," balas Hyukjae dengan kedipan mata. "Yang jelas setelah selesai," ia menunjuk kearah kamar mandi dengan kedikan dagunya.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau coba capai, tuan Lee?"

Hyukjae tertawa. "Aku tidak berusaha mencapai apa-apa, tuan Lee. Jangan terlalu curiga. Aku hanya ingin berendam rileks saja bersamamu, sungguh."

"Kederangannya sempurna," bisik Donghae puas, dengan seulas senyum. Ia menyesap habis _wine_ yang tersisa di gelasnya. Ia kemudian baru saja hendak menuang lagi, namun Hyukjae menghentikannya.

"Na-ah, cukup Hae. Jangan minum terlalu banyak, masih ada _dessert_ nya nanti. Sudah selesai makan? Kau duluanlah ke kamar mandi, biar aku yang bereskan ini."

" _Ani_ ," protes Donghae. "Kau sudah menyiapkan banyak hal, Hyukkie. Setidaknya biarkan aku yang membereskan."

Hyukjae tersenyum. " _As you wish then_ ," gumamnya.

Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Donghae. Kemudian ia berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi, sebelumnya ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sesuatu. Donghae memperhatikan sosoknya hingga menghilang di balik pintu, sebelum membereskan perangkat makan mereka.

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki kamar mandi dengan memegang sebotol wine dan dua gelas. Agaknya, Hyukjae lupa membawanya serta. Saat melihatnya, Hyukjae terlihat cukup malu karenanya.

"Ah, maaf aku baru teringat aku lupa membawa minumnya setelah aku sudah masuk."

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, aku sudah menduganya."

Ia lalu menatap sekeliling sesaat, melihat kamar mandi yang kini diterangi cahaya lilin-lilin redup, begitu indah. Kelopak bunga mawar juga terserak di sekeliling _bath tub_. Dan tentunya, yang paling indah adalah sosok kekasihnya yang tengah berendam dalam _bath tub_ itu, air hangat yang berwarna agak _maroon_ , efek dari _bath bomb_ merendam tubuhnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah bahunya, lehernya yang jenjang, dan tentunya, wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kemarilah," undang Hyukjae, sebelah tangan dikeluarkan dari dalam air dan diulurkan kearah Donghae, seolah mengundangnya untuk berdansa.

Donghae meletakkan kedua gelas dan botol _wine_ di dekat _bath tub_ , sebelum kemudian melepaskan _bathrobe_ yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika ia menyadari Hyukjae yang tatapannya teralih pada tubuhnya. Walau setelah bertahun-tahun hubungan mereka, entah mengapa Donghae terkadang masih merasa malu.

Hyukjae menyadarinya, tentunya. "Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau masih bisa merasa malu terhadapku, tapi itu sangat manis."

"Diamlah, Hyukkie" gerutu Donghae.

Ia menyambut uluran tangan Hyukjae, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _bath tub_. Kaki yang satunya ikut serta, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia duduk di depan Hyukjae yang bersandar pada ujung _bath tub_. Ia mensolonjorkan kedua kakinya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Hyukjae. Hyukjae memeluknya dari belakang, kedua kaki juga terselonjor di luar kedua kaki Donghae.

Donghae menghela napas puas, bersandar pada bahu Hyukjae dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae. Air yang hangat memanjakan tubuhnya, menghapus segala rasa letih dari minggu yang penuh dengan kesibukan.

"…Nyaman?" bisik Hyukjae.

"Sangat," jawab Donghae. "Ternyata kebahagiaan itu memang sederhana."

"Mm," gumam Hyukjae menyetujui. " _You, naked in my arms_."

Ia kemudian meringis merasakan Donghae mengigit lehernya pelan dalam protes. " _Ah_ , aku hanya bercanda, Hae."

"Bohong," tuduh Donghae, namun ia tersenyum.

"Sungguh. Kapanpun aku bersamamu aku bahagia," tambah Hyukjae lagi-lagi dengan kedipan, membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Dasar," lain dengan perkataannya, Donghae mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menoleh, sebelum menangkap bibir tipis itu dalam sebuah ciuman. Donghae meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada dada Hyukjae untuk menumpu berat badannya sendiri. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya berciuman panjang dan cukup lama, hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menarik diri.

" _Dessert_?" tawar Hyukjae kemudian, mengecup bibir Donghae sekali lagi, namun hanya sekilas.

Saat Donghae mengangguk, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sebaliknya, mengambil sepiring _chocolate dipped strawberry_ yang ia letakkan di sudut.

"Aa," ujarnya, menggesturkan Donghae untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia telah mengambil sebuah _strawberry_ dan menyiapkannya di depan mulut Donghae.

Donghae menggigitnya, namun hanya setengah. Sari buah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, turun ke rahangnya, hingga kelehernya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka. Hyukjae menatapnya dengan terpaku.

" _Yah_ , apa kau sedang mencoba menggodaku," ujarnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja memang aku terlalu menawan."

Hyukjae tertawa. Ia kemudian ikut memakan buah-buah _strawberry_ yang ada. Donghae menuangkan segelas _wine_ , dan merasa terlalu malas untuk menuangkan dua gelas. Akhirnya mereka berbagi minum lewat gelas yang sama.

"Kencan dirumah memang paling nyaman," gumam Donghae, ia kembali menghela napas dan bersandar lekat pada Hyukjae.

"Mm, setuju. Tanpa perlu khawatir ada orang yang mengganggu kita."

Seolah mempertegas maksudnya, Hyukjae mulai menciumi sisi leher Donghae. Piring dengan sedikit _strawberry_ yang tersisa ia letakkan kembali, dan kedua tangannya merengkuh Donghae dalam pelukannya. Saat ia mulai memagut perpotongan lehernya, Donghae mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan tersebut. Meski begitu, ia berucap,

" _Yah_ , kau bilang kau tidak ingin mencapai apa-apa tadi, tuan Lee?" gumamnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum, bibirnya masih menempel pada leher Donghae. "Benar juga."

Ia meninggalkan sebuah kecupan terakhir, perlahan menarik diri. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, saat terdengar kaisan tergesa pada pintu kamar mandi mereka. Kemudian disusul oleh suara yang terdengar seperti rengekan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, sebelum kemudian tertawa.

"Sepertinya ia sudah bangun," ujar Donghae.

"Dan mungkin kelaparan dan kesepian karena merasa diacuhkan," tambah Hyukjae.

Kaisan pada pintu kembali terdengar, disusul dengan suara mengeong yang sedih.

" _Arra, arra_ , Doru. Aku kesana sekarang," sahut Donghae kepada kucing peliharaan mereka.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya," Hyukjae tertawa.

Donghae bangkit berdiri, genangan air mengalir turun dari tubuhnya. Hyukjae bersiul menatap bagian belakang tubuh Donghae dengan puas. Donghae sudah terlalu terbiasa terhadapnya dan hanya menggeleng pelan, melangkah keluar _bath tub_ dan mengambil _bathrobe_ miliknya.

"Kata orang yang suka membelikannya ikan mahal."

Hyukjae tertawa. Ia memperhatikan Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan ia dapat melihat kucing abu-abu mereka yang langsung melompat kearah Donghae. Donghae mengambilnya kedalam pelukannya, kemudian berbicara dengannya seolah berbicara dengan anak kecil. Ia tersenyum, bangkit duduk dari posisi setengah berbaringnya pada _bath tub_ , melipat sebelah lututnya.

"Hyukjae! Cepat keluar dan siapkan makanan untuk Doru, ia kelaparan!" panggil Donghae dari luar.

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, walau ia tau Donghae tak dapat melihatnya. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Semua tugas memasak hari ini milikmu!"

Hyukjae menggeleng pasrah, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari bath tub, tak lupa menarik penyumbat agar airnya terkuras, dan meniup lilin-lilin yang ada.

 _Yah, memang beginilah mereka, pikirnya dengan senyuman._

"Hyukkieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" suara Donghae kembali terdengar, disusun dengan suara kucing kesayangan mereka yang mengeong tak kalah kerasnya.

" _Ne_ , Hae, Doru."

 _Really, how can I resist my two babies?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kids, wash yourself with water once more after relaxing in coloured bath bombs. They're technically soaps. Don't follow these two irresponsible adults' example lol_

 _I feel like I'm gonna have a lot of protests for this super teasing fic XD *runs_

 _In my defense, I already wrote it in the a/n above that there will be nothing sexual here tho. Not my fault if you didn't read them XD_

 _This was originally supposed to be short… But I got carried away XD_

Lumayan lah ya setelah beberapa hari ga ada _update kkk_

Aku lagi suka menulis _domestic_ Eunhae, jadi sepertinya beberapa _chapter_ kedepan akan bertema serupa. Dan Doru, kucing mereka akan lebih banyak dapat _screentime_ juga. Asal namanya juga akan dijelaskan nanti ;)

Bales _review_ ~

* * *

 **elpeuuuuuu** : wiiih ada yang udah baca juga _daebak_ wkwk. Ada dua sebenernya, indo sama inggris pernah ku _post_ _kkkk_. ini bakal jadi _short chaptered_ … suatu hari nanti. Entah kapan _kkk_

 **reni. t** : ffn suka ngadat nih iya setiap _weekend_ gatau kenapa _review_ telat bgt munculnya :( tapi aku tetep baca lewat _email_ kok tenang! Wkwkwk nemu satu aja mustahil apalagi dua XD sama, aku juga ga sabar nunggu mereka balik hehehe

 **yuukinatsu** : iy sih _chara_ nya _over moe_ wkwkwk. Seal emang gabakal enak kalo main sendiri dan baru mulai gatau apa" XD . Levelingnya bakal _boring_ kalo gatau _quest_ "nya juga. Parahnya seal itu _quest_ ny sama sekali ga dikasih petunjuk apa-apa, jadi bener" harus cek wiki dan itu rese banget. Mulai seru baru pas udah bisa bunuh orang (?) dan rusuh"an di _guild war_ , atau _raid_ rame' _dungeon_ rame' sambil telponan _kkkkkk_. Aku di knb cuma _ship_ takamido/midotaka. Yang lain rada ga dapet _feel_ nya, paling cuma sekedar terkadang, 'eh lucu juga'. Kalo kuroko aku masih galau _pairing_ ny maunya sama siapa banyak bgt pilihannya. Akashi malah aku sukany sama furihata kkkkk

 **baixianpark** : _oh my God finally someone notices kkkk_ * _runs away_. Sebenernya udah sadar dari sekitar _chapter_ 10 (…ini juga telat banget sadarnya yak), cuma entah kenapa gak pengen ganti, pikiran gak bakal ada yang sadar juga. Eh ada yang sadar _kkkk_. Nanti kalo niat aku ganti deh XD _Sangkyu tho_ XD

 **eunhaehyuk44** : mereka gak adil buat hatiku juga kkkkkk. Kita tunggu mereka bareng-bareng ya! :D

 **shemdoch** : ini dilanjuuut~

.

 _Yup next one will still be in the same AU~_


	31. H-259, D-261 - Random Talks

Waiting for Eunhae, D-259 (Hyukjae), D-261 (Donghae)

Title : Random Talks

A.I : AU, Fluff, **T**

.

 _ **a/n**_ _: Same AU with the previous drabble. Although this one is more like the prequel rather than the sequel._

 **p.s** _: I realized that as I write, this little series seemed to be.. Hmm, how should I call it, more adult(?) themed compared to my other ones. As in there will be some_ _ **'mature' themed jokes**_ _, or_ _ **mild innuendos**_ _. I guess I'm just trying to fit the character and lifestyle more towards their portrayed age here (which is.. mid to late 20s I guess?), and I found their character here fun like that! I'm sorry to the younger readers, but_ _ **I'll try keep it as PG as possible!**_

.

' **Random Talks'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Kau tau?"

Donghae menoleh, ia melihat Hyukjae dengan posisi setengah bersila – sebelah lutut terlipat sedang memegang buah merah di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Buah stroberi mengandung lebih banyak vitamin C dari buah jeruk," jelasnya, kemudian Hyukjae melahap buah tersebut. Batangnya ia letakkan kembali di mangkuk, sebelum mengambil lagi buah yang masih utuh. "Jadi sebenarnya ini sangatlah sehat."

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau sehat? Karena jika iya, itu tidak akan berhasil."

Hyukjae tertawa. "Ini masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan jika mungkin, makanan kesukaanku adalah _ramyeon_ , misalnya."

Donghae hanya menggeleng dengan seulas senyum. Kemudian ia meregangkan tubuhnya, menarik kedua lengannya keatas. Saat ia menjatuhkan lengannya, ia juga menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring diatas sebelah paha Hyukjae yang terlipat bersila.

" _Aah_ ," erang Hyukjae merasakan jatuhnya tubuh Donghae yang sejujurnya, cukup berat. " _Appo_ ," gumamnya memprotes.

Donghae hanya terkekeh. "Tahanlah. Baru sedikit sudah protes, bagaimana aku yang harus menahan berat tubuhmu hampir setiap malam, hm?"

Hyukjae menunduk, menatap Donghae yang dengan nyamannya berbaring di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak pernah memprotesnya. Kurasa aku ringan. Lagipula yang membuatmu berat itu-"

Donghae membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menatap tajam Hyukjae saat ia merasakan sebelah tangan kekasihnya itu menyentuh bagian belakangnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi terlentang, lalu dengan sengaja menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke tangan tersebut.

" _Appo, appo_!" seru Hyukjae. " _Arra, arra_! Bangun kau akan membuat tanganku patah," protesnya.

Donghae tersenyum puas, sebelum kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dalam posisi menyamping, membebaskan tangan Hyukjae yang tertindih dengan posisi cukup membengkok. Hyukjae segera menarik kembali tangannya, mengibaskannya sesaat. Melihatnya, Donghae tertawa. Tapi kemudian ia menarik tangan Hyukjae dalam genggamannya sendiri, mencium punggung tangan tersebut dengan lembut. Lalu ia memainkan jemari-jemari Hyukjae dengan ekspresi riang miliknya. Hyukjae langsung meleleh dibuatnya, tersenyum.

"Kau. Berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan," ujarnya, sebelah tangannya yang terbebas mengetuk hidung Donghae. Ia menselonjorkan sebelah lututnya yang semula tertekuk, menjadi tergantung di sisi kasur.

"Tidakkah kau suka?" Donghae mendongak sedikit untuk mengejar jari yang mengetuk hidungnya tersebut, mencoba menggigitnya, namun gagal. Ia mengulang aksi itu beberapa kali, persis seperti anak anjing yang mengejar mainannya.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Tapi ia menarik tangannya tersebut sebelum dengan cepat membungkuk dan mencuri sebuah kecupan. Donghae memerah sedikit karenanya, namun hanya tersenyum dan menatap Hyukjae dengan mata yang berbinar senang. Hyukjae ikut tersenyum dan kembali mencuri sebuah kecupan, walau kali ini hanya di keningnya sebelum kembali duduk dengan tegap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, katanya telah terbukti secara ilmiah bahwa sesuatu yang lucu dapat memancing agresi seseorang," jelas Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Jika aku tidak salah ingat," Hyukjae melihat kearah atas sejenak, sesuatu yang ia sering lakukan ketika ia sedang berpikir. "Teorinya seperti ini. Jika seseorang melihat sesuatu yang lucu, ia akan merasa, hmm, gemas. Namun sebenarnya, tidak ada penjelasan yang pasti mengenai ekspresi tersebut, bukan? Orang yang melihat sesuatu yang sangat lucu akan tergelitik untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang ia rasakan karenanya, namun itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di ekspresikan. Karena itu yang muncul merupakan bentuk agresi, seperti mencubit pipi, misalnya."

Donghae menggumam mengerti. "Itu cukup masuk akal," ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya. "Itukah alasan mengapa Heechul- _hyung_ selalu ingin menendang anak kecil?"

Tawa Hyukjae meledak. " _Ani_ , kurasa itu penyebabnya lain!"

"Kita tidak pernah tau kan? Mungkin saja ia sebenarnya tidak membenci anak kecil, tetapi justru menganggap mereka terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan!" seru Donghae menyampaikan teori tidak masuk akalnya, ikut tertawa bersama Hyukjae.

" _Aish, neo… jinjja_ ," Hyukjae hanya menggeleng di tengah tawanya.

Suasana kamar yang semula cukup tenang kini dipenuhi suara tawa keduanya. Donghae merasa senang, sungguh. Di hari-hari santai seperti ini, tidak melakukan apapun adalah hal yang paling nyaman untuk dilakukan. Akan tetapi agaknya, terkadang ia ingin ada sedikit perubahan suasana juga. Itu bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar, dan ia tau Hyukjae pun merasa begitu, jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya tidak mengusulkannya.

"Hei Hyukjae?"

"Hmm?" Hyukjae menyisir rambut _brunette_ kekasihnya dengan jemarinya.

"Aku bosan…"

"Ah?" Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak yakin…" gumam Donghae.

Hyukjae melihat kearah jendela kamar, tertutup tirai putih transparan yang cukup untuk menahan panas, namun tetap membiarkan cahaya masuk dengan pas di saat yang sama. Tirai yang lebih gelap terikat rapih di kedua sisi jendela. Melihat cahaya yang terlihat sejuk, Hyukjae mendapat sebuah ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman di area sebelah, sepertinya udaranya cukup sejuk sekarang?" tawarnya.

"Hmm, akankah kau membelikanku es krim disana?"

"Hae…"

"Hyukkie?" balas Donghae dengan senyuman polosnya.

"… _Aish_ baiklah."

.

.

.

"Hae, hati-hati jatuh, jangan berlari!"

Atas peringatan Hyukjae, Donghae tertawa. Meski begitu terlihat jelas ia lebih memperhatikan setiap langkahnya. Akan tetapi bukan artinya ia tidak melanjutkan bermain-main, ditunjukkan dengan bagaimana ia melompat diantara tumpukan dedaunan yang berserak di jalan, ke kiri dan kanan dengan lincahnya seolah menari. Ia berputar-putar beberapa kali lagi, sebelum berhenti dan menengadah menatap indahnya pepohonan yang berdaun oranye, kuning dan coklat di musim gugur.

" _Neomu yeppeo_!" serunya riang.

"Mmm," gumaman Hyukjae menandakan ia setuju, akan tetapi matanya tertuju pada kekasihnya yang masih menatap pemandangan dengan riangnya, seulas senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Hyukkie, _ppali_!"

" _Ne, ne_."

.

.

.

Kini keduanya tengah duduk di tepi danau taman, diatas rerumputan, masih menyantap es krim dari _cone_ masing-masing. Hyukjae yang membayar, tentunya. Mereka juga menghabiskan sekitar sepuluh menit untuk berdebat memilih rasa es krim mana yang paling enak. Yang berakhir dengan cukup memalukan karena sang penjaga kedai yang harus melerai mereka.

' _Strawberry.'_

' _Tapi kau sudah makan strawberry tadi di rumah!'_

' _Strawberry itu sehat.'_

' _Tapi buah cherry bisa membunuh sel kanker! Lebih sehat dari strawberry!'_

'… _Tuan-tuan, ini es krim, tidak ada khasiat seperti itu yang tersisa… Juga, strawberry dan cherrynya sudah habis…'_

Cukup memalukan, mengingat mereka bukan anak-anak usia sekolah dasar.

"…Hyukjae apa kau masih merajuk karena tidak mendapat _strawberry_?"

"Kedai es krim macam apa jika mereka kehabisan rasa _strawberry_ ," gerutu Hyukjae.

"Tapi yang anggur juga enak bukan? Kudengar anggur adalah buah yang paling populer di dunia."

"Dari mana kau tau itu?" Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. "Kyuhyun."

Hyukjae menjilat es krim miliknya. "Lumayan," komentarnya setengah hati. Kemudian ia menoleh kesamping dan dengan cepat menyesap milik Donghae juga. " _Mint_?"

" _Yah_!" protes Donghae, menjauhkan es krim miliknya dari jangkauan Hyukjae. "Mmhm. Rasanya enak juga. Kemari, aku ingin mencicipi milikmu."

"Kau menjauhkan milikmu tetapi meminta milikku," gerurtu Hyukjae, namun kontras dengan perkataannya menyodorkan es krim miliknya pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, dan menjilat es krim milik Hyukjae. "Mm, asam," ujarnya mengerutkan hidungnya dengan tidak suka.

Hyukjae menggeleng, dengan ekspresi lembut yang penuh dengan afeksi. Ia mengacak lembut rambut Donghae. Kemudian ia menatap danau tenang di hadapan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin," Donghae menghisap ujung jarinya yang semula terkena lelehan es miliknya yang kini telah habis, sebelum menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya agar bersih. "Menurutmu, bagaimana ikan-ikan didalam sana akan bertahan ketika danau ini membeku menjadi es?"

"Tidak seluruh danau membeku menjadi es, Donghae," jelas Hyukjae, ikut menepuk tangannya membersihkan sisa remah _cone_. "Hanya permukaannya yang membeku, karena bersentuhan langsung dengan udara dingin. Temperatur air di bawahnya tentu akan turun, namun akan tetap berwujud likuid."

"Menarik juga," komentar Donghae. "Kukira ikan akan ikut membeku, lalu ketika es mencair ia akan kembali hidup. Seperti naga di film How to Train Your Dragon."

Hyukjae tertawa. "Perbandinganmu itu… Ah, akan tetapi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ada ikan yang memang bisa bertahan dalam bongkahan es selama beberapa waktu. Mereka akan, umm berhibernasi, sederhananya. Lalu ketika mencair dapat hidup normal kembali."

"Itu menakjubkan! Mereka bisa tidur dalam bongkahan es!"

"Sebenarnya tidak tidur juga… Tidakkah ada banyak ikan yang tidak bisa memejamkan matanya?"

"Eh?" Donghae menoleh menatap Hyukjae bingung. "Mengapa tidak?"

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak tau? Tidak semua ikan punya kelopak mata."

Saat Donghae membulatkan matanya, Hyukjae sadar kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidak tau. "Sungguh? Jadi ada beberapa ikan yang akan terus membuka matanya tanpa berkedippun?"

" _Ne_ ," balas Hyukjae.

"…Itu cukup sedih."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Yah, sebenarnya hanya Donghae yang terlihat terdiam terlarut memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara itu Hyukjae menatap Donghae dari sudut matanya, curiga kekasihnya itu akan mengucapkan hal aneh sebentar lagi karena ekspresi berpikir itu terlihat cukup mencurigakan.

" _Ne_ , Hyukkie. Aku jadi berpikir."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau pernah melihat Wargreymon membuka mulutnya?"

"…"

"…?"

"… _Nde_?" gumam Hyukjae, masih terkejut atas pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Kau mendengarku," gerutu Donghae, menggembungkan pipinya. "Apa Wargreymon pernah membuka mulutnya? Entah mengapa aku tidak ingat."

Sesungguhnya Hyukjae tertegun karenanya. "… _Ani_ , bukankah kita sedang membicarakan ikan? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan Digimon?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Ditatap tajam seperti itu, Hyukjae tidak takut, karena sungguh ekspresi Donghae lebih terlihat menggemaskan dibandingkan menyeramkan. "Hmm… Pernahkah…?"

Ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat. Tapi secara teknis, ia adalah sesuatu yang berwujud humanoid-semi robot. Haruskah ia membuka mulut?"

"Tapi Metal Garurumon membuka mulutnya bukan? Hanya saja aku tidak mengingat Wargreymon pernah membuka mulut."

"Itu karena salah satu jurusnya adalah menembakkan laser es dari mulutnya bukan? Kurasa tak ada gunanya Wargreymon membuka mulut. Mungkin itulah mengapa ia tidak pernah melakukannya," argumen Hyukjae.

"Itu membawaku ke pertanyaan berikutnya," lanjut Donghae berandai-andai. "Apa itu artinya Digimon yang berwujud robot tidak dapat tersenyum?"

Jika Hyukjae masih merasa aneh dengan pembicaraan itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan perasaan tersebut. "Tidak? Kurasa itu cukup masuk akal. Rahang mereka terbuat dari besi, mana mungkin mereka bisa tersenyum?"

"Tapi Andromon bisa tersenyum?"

"Itu karena mulut dan rahangnya bersifat... semi-humanoid, seperti kulit, jadi ia bisa tersenyum. Tapi bayangkan, tidakkah Machinedramon akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan bila ia bisa tersenyum?"

"Tidakkah itu sungguh sedih?" balas Donghae retoris, renggutan kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. "Ia tidak akan bisa menunjukkan ekspresi senang selamanya. Sangat kasihan bukan?"

… _Bukankah Machinedramon tokoh jahat._

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak mengucapkannya. "Sudahlah, kau berpikir terlalu banyak," ujarnya. Ia kemudian mengecup renggutan di bibir manis itu, mengubahnya menjadi senyuman.

Donghae tertawa pelan, ia lalu menarik kerah jaket tebal Hyukjae, menciumnya dalam. Hyukjae cukup terkejut, akan tetapi ia segera mengambil alih dan menarik Donghae keatas pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang kekasihnya itu, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh dan sebelah lagi merengkuh bagian belakang lehernya dengan lembut.

Genggaman Donghae pada kerah jaket Hyukjae mengeras, dan tanpa sadar ia mendorong hingga Hyukjae terjatuh, terbaring pada rumput dengan Donghae diatasnya. Meski begitu ciuman mereka tak juga terlepas, dan Hyukjae perlahan membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Donghae terbaring diatas rumput. Tangannya yang semula memeluk pinggangnya beralih untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya sendiri di atas rumput. Sedangkan tangan satunya berpindah untuk mengusap pipinya.

*Srrrks*

Suara gemerisik semak menyadarkan keduanya, atau setidaknya Donghae, bahwa mereka masih berada di tempat umum dan kemungkinan besar bisa dilihat oleh siapa saja. Ia ingin segera menghentikan ciuman mereka sebelum hal tersebut beranjak menjadi lebih berbahaya, akan tetapi Hyukjae terlalu terlarut dan tidak mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Mmhm!" ia mencoba berucap, namun tetap tak ada reaksi. Merasa kesal karena dihiraukan, Donghae akhirnya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan _menepuk_ _keras_ bahu kanan Hyukjae, cukup keras untuk membuatnya terdorong menjauh, dan juga menciptakan rasa sakit.

" _Ah_!" kali ini erangan Hyukjae sungguh terdengar kesakitan, bukan erangan protes biasa. Ia bangkit berlutut dan memegang bahunya. "Sakit sekali…" gumamnya dengan mata terpejam.

…Mungkin sedikit terlalu keras.

Donghae hanya memutar matanya. "Salahmu sendiri," gerutunya. Tapi tetap, terlihat sebersit kekhawatiran karena ia segera ikut bangkit duduk, dan mengusap pelan area yang telah ia pukul sebelumnya. "Kita masih ditempat umum. Dan aku mendengar sesuatu tadi."

Hyukjae menatapnya bingung. "Sesuatu?"

"Eung," Donghae mengangguk, ia kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara tadi, disusul dengan Hyukjae.

Sekitar tiga meter jauhnya dari tempat mereka berbaring, terlihat sebuah semak yang cukup rimbun. Warnanya yang semula hijau sudah mulai menguning karena musim gugur, namun daun yang ada masih lebat dan belum rontok. Hyukjae dan Donghae kembali terkejut saat semak tersebut bergerak, menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Keduanya saling bertatapan, sebelum Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya dan bangkit berdiri, membantu menarik Donghae untuk berdiri juga.

" _Mwo ji_?" gumam Hyukjae.

Dengan berani, ia mengambil langkah mendekat kearah semak tersebut dengan hati-hati. Kemudian saat semak tersebut kembali bergerak, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyibaknya.

" _Meow_."

Mendengar suara pelan itu, Donghae segera berdiri di sampingnya dan menunduk untuk melihat sumber suara.

" _Kyeopta_!" serunya.

"…Kucing?"

Seperti ucapan Hyukjae, seekor kucing abu-abu terlihat di balik semak tersebut. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, anak kucing yang masih sangat kecil. Anak kucing itu nampak ketakutan, terlihat dari bagaimana tubuh kecilnya yang gemetar dan kedua telinganya yang tertekuk, juga ekornya yang melingkari tubuh mungilnya.

Donghae segera berjongkok di depannya dalam satu gerakan cepat, tetapi itu sepertinya membuat anak kucing itu semakin ketakutan. Ia terlihat terkejut, mengeong pelan dan beringsut mundur sedikit.

"A, jangan takut… Aku tidak bermaksud buruk," ujar Donghae dengan suara pelan dan lembut, menenangkan anak kucing tersebut.

"Sepertinya ia dibuang," gumam Hyukjae yang kemudian ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia melihat kearah samping kucing tersebut. "Ada kardus kosong dan handuk kecil. Kurasa ia anak kucing peliharaan seseorang yang dibuang."

"Kasihan sekali… Ia masih bayi. Jahatnya orang yang membuangnya," Donghae berucap sedih.

Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, namun menjaga sedikit jarak dari anak kucing tersebut agar tidak membuatnya takut. Anak kucing tersebut menatap tangannya dengan ragu, kemudian mendongak menatap kearah Donghae dan mengeong pelan.

"Kemarilah, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu, sungguh," Donghae kembali berbisik dengan lembut.

Hyukjae melihat dengan takjub bagaimana anak kucing yang semula begitu ketakutan itu perlahan mengendus tangan Donghae, sebelum kemudian melesakkan kepalanya ke tangan hangat kekasihnya. Donghae tersenyum, lalu dengan perlahan dan masih dengan kelembutan, mengangkat anak kucing tersebut kedalam dekapannya.

"Sudah, sudah," bisiknya sambil mengelusnya.

Anak kucing itu mengeong, kali ini terdengar lebih riang dan bersemangat. Kedua tangan mungilnya menapak pada bahu Donghae. Donghae tertawa pelan, kemudian mencium puncak hidung kucing tersebut. Kucing tersebut bersin kecil karenanya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Dan ia kemudian kembali mengeong sebelum meletakkan kepalanya dibawah dagu Donghae, membuat sang namja _brunette_ kembali tertawa.

"Hyukkie! Ia sangat lucu!" seru Donghae riang. "Bolehkah kita memeliharanya? Kasihan ia jika kita tinggalkan lagi disini."

"Hae, apartemen kita melarang hewan peliharaan," peringat Hyukjae, namun suaranya terdengar cukup pasrah, seolah tau ia tidak akan bisa menolak.

"Tapi Hyukkie… Ia akan sangat ketakutan jika ditinggal disini. _Jebal_?"

Hyukjae melihat bagaimana Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon yang begitu menggemaskan, lalu kearah anak kucing yang seolah sadar menunggu konfirmasi darinya, ikut menoleh kearah Hyukjae dengan mata bulatnya yang besar. Saat itu juga Hyukjae tau ia telah kalah, dan akan mendapat satu lagi makhluk manis untuk ia rawat.

Hyukjae menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kurasa tidak sulit menyembunyikannya dari pemilik apartemen," ia tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi Donghae, sebelum membungkuk mendekat untuk mengecup puncak kepala anak kucing tersebut, membuatnya mengeong riang.

Donghae berseru riang, kemudian mengangkat anak kucing itu di depan wajahnya. "Kau dengar? Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama!" ia kemudian terlihat serius. "Hmm, aku harus memberimu nama."

Hyukjae baru saja hendak menyela, ingin bertanya bahwa _Hae, tidakkah kau ingin meminta saranku_ , namun Donghae lebih dulu kembali berseru.

"Doru! Aku akan memanggilmu Doru!"

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Doru? Darimana datangnya nama itu?"

Saat Donghae menoleh dan menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya, begitu kekanakan dan dengan kilauan di matanya yang selalu muncul ketika ia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang cukup acak, Hyukjae mendapat sedikit ide darimana ia mendapat nama tersebut.

"…Dorumon?" tebak Hyukjae.

" _Ne_! Entah kenapa ia begitu mengingatkanku padanya. Mungkin dari warna bulunya?" Donghae berujar retoris.

"Donghae, aku tau kita baru membicarakan Digimon tadi, tapi bukankah itu sedikit terlalu… Memaksa? Dan Dorumon berwarna ungu, bukan abu-abu."

"Hanya berbeda sedikit, mereka tetap mirip," Donghae mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"…Hae, Dorumon itu anjing, bukan kucing."

Sepertinya protesnya kembali diabaikan, karena Donghae telah asik kembali dengan kucing baru mereka, _Doru_ , sebut Hyukjae pasrah dalam benaknya. Keduanya terlihat terlalu lucu sekarang, membuat Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bisa menolak.

Suara bersin pelan menyentakkan mereka, dan Doru kembali gemetar karena dingin, melesakkan diri ke pelukan Donghae lebih lagi untuk perlindungan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dan hangatkan dia dengan selimut, tubuh mungilnya tidak akan sanggup menghadapi udara dingin musim gugur," usul Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, mendekap kucing kecil itu erat dan menggunakan jaketnya untuk membantu menahan angin. Hyukjae memeluk pinggang Donghae dari samping, menariknya merapat dan membantu menyembunyikan anak kucing itu dari terpaan angin. Keduanya berjalan cepat kearah apartemen mereka.

"…Ia sedikit terlalu lucu untuk menjadi Dorumon, tidakkah kau pikir begitu?" komentar Hyukjae, tatapannya terpaku pada anak kucing abu-abu yang kini sedang menjilati punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Dorumon itu lucu!" tentang Donghae.

"Iya, aku akui itu, ia menggemaskan dan salah satu kesukaanku. Akan tetapi perubahannya tidak lucu bukan? Dorugoramon?"

"Ia tetap lucu ketika berubah menjadi Dorugamon dan Dorugreymon," sangkal Donghae. "Lagipula tidak ada Digimon tingkat perubahan akhir yang masih lucu, jadi argumenmu tidak dihitung."

"Tentu ada!"

"Tidak ada,"

"Bagaimana dengan Cherubimon? Evolusi terakhir Lopmon. Ia terlihat seperti kelinci raksasa yang menggemaskan."

"…Hanya Cherubimon," Donghae merenggut. "Dan Lopmon adalah seekor kelinci, jadi tetap argumenmu ditolak."

"Dan Dorumon adalah seekor anjing. Sungguh nama itu sedikit tidak cocok. Lagipula bukan Cherubimon saja. Bagaimana dengan Marineangemon?"

"…hanya Marineagemon."

"Dan Magnadramon. Atau Plesiomon. Atau-"

"Diamlah, Hyukkie."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fun fact, all the random talks here are based on_ _ **real facts**_ _._

… _And were all once talked about with my best friend, Rena of course._

 _We talk about super random stuff all the time. Like, random. One day she suddenly asked me what on earth was people thinking when they first found cow milk. I counter her that I'm more curious about Luwak coffee. Like, how did people figure out you can make coffee from Luwak sh*t. Infact, that talk about machinedramon not being able to smile and wargreymon never opening his mouth was just really recent lmao. Please don't judge us._

 _Anyway! Sorry for the long update time, I was suddenly busy helping my friend making an animation for some work. Who knew making simple animations can be so frustrating ugh. I'm having a headache drawing each frame to not look to awkward and jumpy. I should've just stick with graphics and basic digital arts… but… the commition was tempting. I'm done with the first part though! Currently just waiting for confirmations and stuff before moving on to the next. Hope it won't be too hard and I won't need to fix any parts._

 _On another bright side, this one is also a really long drabble. Heck this one and the one before can actually count as a oneshot lmao. I hope you guys enjoy them!_

 _Review time!_

* * *

 **hara97** : Maaf lama menunggu! Memang mereka terlalu _sweet_ kadang bikin iri hiks. _Kkkk_

 **eunhaeboo** : sengaja nanggung, karena aku jahat muahahahahahaha

 **eunhaehyuk44** : memang sengaja dibikin nanggung _kkkkkk_. Aku nulisnya juga suka _sugar high_ kok XD nih Doru nya dijelasin disini _kkkk_ Sembilan bulan lagi! :D

 **reni. t** : waduh hayoo jangan terlalu liar imajinasinya XD Kalo foto kucing aslinya tak ada, aku gak pelihara kucing soalnya. Bayangin aja kucing mungil abu-abu nan lucu _kkkk_

 **yuukinatsu** : kan dari awal emang dibilang gak _recommended_ , ngeyel sih _kkkk_. aku demen banget sih karakterisasi kuroko, jarang ada yang se unik itu _kkk_. Nda nonton, entah kenapa kurang tertarik meski banyak banget yang lagi ngomongin. Bagus kah? Aku udah ga pernah mantengin _anime_ baru lagi juga sih sekarang… Terakhir yang baru muncul langsung ku tonton itu yang _Prince of Stride_. Tapi kurang demen sayangnya… Yang masih _on-going_ yang kuikutin cuma _Haikyuu_ sama _Shokugeki no Souma_. Sama-sama! _Kkk_

 **elpeuuuuuu** : tenang ff nya gak _rated_ kok. Aman, aman _kkkk_ ~

 **Allen** : uwah banyak sekali ya akakuro _shipper_ di sini _kkk_. Aku sendiri gak dapet _feel_ nya ke akakuro sih entah kenapa, tapi _I love KnB kkk_. _Extra game_ aku udah baca tapi belum nonton. Udah keluarkah _anime_ nya?

.

 _Hmm should the next drabble be in the same universe still? What do you guys think_? Kalau pengen masih di AU yang sama, pengennya mereka ngapain? :D


	32. H-236, D-238 - Things to Fall For 1

Waiting for Eunhae, D-236 (Hyukjae), D-238 (Donghae)

Title : Things to Fall For #1

A.I : AU, Fluff, K

.

 _ **a/n**_ _: read the end note~_

.

' **Things to Fall For #1'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Terkadang, Donghae merasa ia memiliki tingkat keberuntungan yang sangat, sangat buruk.

Semua temannya tidak mempercayai pendapatnya tersebut. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa Donghae adalah seseorang yang beruntung. Ia tampan, cukup pintar, mampu memikat semua orang dan tidak pernah mendapat kesialan seperti ditunjuk dosen atau sebagainya. Yah, Donghae mengakui bahwa hal itu benar. Ia jarang sekali mendapat kesialan, namun sekalinya itu terjadi, kesialan yang menimpanya akan menjadi sangat, _sangat_ besar. Untuk itu Donghae merasa ia sangat tidak beruntung.

Jika ia harus memilih, ia akan memilih untuk mendapat ketidak beruntungan dalam skala kecil, yang datang cukup sering rentang waktunya dibandingkan dengan yang ia alami. Lain dengan itu, Donghae akan melalui beberapa minggu bahkan terkadang satu bulan yang lancar, namun tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya akan tiba satu hari yang buruknya bisa membuat hujan badai walaupun Zhoumi, murid transfer dari China temannya, menyinari semua orang dengan senyuman mentarinya.

Ketika dua minggu telah ia lewati tanpa satupun hal yang membuatnya bisa merenggut, Donghae merasa cukup was-was. Seolah seperti pertanda bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan yah, itulah yang terjadi.

Ia memulai harinya dengan terpeleset di kamar mandi.

Untungnya, tidak terjadi benturan yang berbahaya, namun kakinya cukup sakit hingga ia datang ke kampus dengan sedikit terpincang. Sebelum itu juga, karena jalannya yang cukup lambat akibat kondisi tersebut ia tertinggal kereta jam regulernya, dan terpaksa mengambil kereta jadwal berikutnya. Walau ia tidak terlambat, karena memang ia selalu tiba di kampus lebih pagi, namun ia jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk menikmati secangkir _mint tea_ di café kampus yang selalu menenangkannya.

Sebaliknya, ia malah menjadi cukup malu dan kesal karena teman-temannya menggodanya dan menuduhnya bahwa ia telah 'bermalam' dengan seseorang. Ia tau bahwa temannya tau itu tidak benar, karena mereka tau ia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun setelah putus dari kekasihnya di sekolah dulu. Namun itu tidak berarti mereka tidak akan mengambil setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk menggoda dan mengerjainya.

Kemudian entah bagaimana, pada mata kuliah pertama, buku cetak untuk satu-satunya pelajaran yang diharuskan untuk membawa buku cetak, ia lupakan dan ia menghabiskan lima menit untuk mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya di depan dosen yang bersangkutan. Padahal ia tidak pernah melupakannya sebelumnya. Singkat cerita, sang dosen tidak senang dengan hal tersebut dan _memintanya_ untuk menulis sebuah _paper_ singkat mengenai pelajaran yang mereka bahas di pertemuan itu, dan harus di kumpul sore itu juga.

Jadilah Donghae menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya untuk mengerjakan _paper_ tersebut. Sisa waktu sekolah tidak ada hal lain yang terlalu penting untuk disebut. Setelah semua kelasnya selesai, ia makan _ramyeon_ dengan cepat, sebelum pulang ke apartemennya dengan cukup kelelahan. Paling tidak, kakinya sudah tidak sakit dan ia tidak perlu berjalan terpincang lagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang ketika kesialan kembali menimpanya.

Donghae menekan tombol _refresh_ berulang-ulang pada _google chrome_ nya, hanya untuk melihat halaman yang tidak termuat karena koneksi yang tidak terhubung. Maka ia menoleh kearah meja nakas di samping ranjangnya, dimana _modem_ nya diletakkan.

"…Kau pasti bercanda," ujarnya putus asa.

Salah satu lampu _modem_ nya, yang menunjukkan konektivitas terlihat redup, tidak menyala. Donghae menghela napas panjang dan bersandar mundur pada kepala ranjangnya.

"Seharusnya aku tau semua kesialan ini belum berakhir… Tentu internetnya harus terputus ketika aku sedang mengerjakan tugas penting untuk besok. Tentu saja!"

Di saat itu, Donghae sadar ia mungkin sudah sedikit terlalu frustasi untuk sampai pada titik dimana ia mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Yah, tapi kurasa ini tidak terlalu buruk._

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. Sejujurnya, ia memang sempat terpikir untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Ada beberapa bahan yang harus ia teliti yang tidak terdapat di internet. Atau mungkin tepatnya, ada namun sulit untuk ditemukan di internet jika dibandingkan dengan buku-buku khusus di perpustakaan. Namun meski perpustakaan kota hanya terletak sekitar tiga blok jauhnya, ia merasa cukup malas untuk pergi keluar, takut jika akan terjadi kesialan diluar sana.

Paling tidak, sekarang ia memiliki alasan untuk sungguh pergi ke perpustakaan, yang kebetulan dilengkapi dengan _wifi_ juga.

.

.

.

Itulah bagaimana Donghae menghabiskan sorenya, mendekam di perpustakaan selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Hari cukup sore ketika Donghae menyadari tugasnya telah hampir selesai. Ia hanya perlu mengoreksi beberapa bagian, dan membaca ulang bagian-bagian penting yang ada. Semua sesuatu yang ia bisa kerjakan di rumah, walau tanpa internet. Maka ia membereskan semua barang miliknya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Ketika ia selesai melewati meja _take out_ , barulah ia menyadari dilemma selanjutnya.

Dengan laptop di tangan kanannya, ia melihat tumpukkan buku pinjaman yang harus ia bawa juga. Setidaknya terdapat lima buku tebal yang harus ia bawa, dan ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa tas lain selain tas laptop yang ia gunakan.

Donghae kembali menghela napas panjang.

Mengumpulkan semua semangatnya, Donghae mengambil buku-buku tersebut kedalam pelukannya, dan mulai berjalan dengan sedikit susah payah kearah pintu keluar. Untungnya, seperti yang telah disebutkan, apartemennya cukup dekat sehingga ia tidak perlu kesusahan seperti ini untuk terlalu lama.

Ia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membuka pintu dengan tangan yang penuh seperti itu.

Donghae berjalan perlahan, bahkan dari kejauhan sudah menatap pintu kaca dengan _handle_ bertuliskan ' _PULL'_ dalam warna merah yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu mengesalkan. Tentunya itu merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk Donghae lakukan, dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan laptop dan buku. Ia baru saja hendak mengumpati satpam yang hanya terduduk tak berdosa, asik memainkan telepon genggam dan bahkan tidak mengecek pintu yang seharusnya ia jaga, ketika seseorang dari luar berjalan mendekat ke pintu tersebut.

 _Namja_ itu terlihat seusia dengannya, juga terlihat dari gaya pakaiannya yang mengenakkan kemeja _plaid_ hitam tak dikancing diatas kaus putih dan _ripped jeans_. Wajah mulusnya dibingkai rambut merah yang menawan, dan diatasnya dua pasang _headphone_ bermerek _beats_ berwarna hitam dan putih, bercorak merah dapat terlihat menangkup kedua telinganya. _Namja_ itu mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia mencapai pintu kaca, dan dari baliknya melihat Donghae yang baru saja sampai disana dan hendak keluar.

Dengan satu tangan, ia menurunkan _headphone_ yang ia gunakan, menjadi terkalung di belakang lehernya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kaca dengan satu tangan. Lain dari perkiraan Donghae, _namja_ itu tidak langsung berjalan masuk. Akan tetapi ia berdiri disana, menahan pintu itu dan tersenyum kearah Donghae, mempersilahkan untuknya melewatinya.

Donghae terkejut, namun ia dengan cepat (dan sedikit tergagap) segera berjalan.

"A-ah, _kamsahamnida_!" seru Donghae dengan semburat merah mulai terlukis di pipinya.

" _Cheonman_ ," balas _namja_ itu dengan seulas _gummy smile_ yang ramah, yang bahkan terlihat lebih cerah dari senyuman mentari Zhoumi di mata Donghae. "Hati-hatilah di jalan, _ne_?" tambahnya.

" _N-ne_ ," Donghae hanya bisa menggumam, kini telah berada diluar melewati pintu tersebut.

Pintu kaca akhirnya tertutup, dan _namja_ itu berlalu memasuki perpustakaan. Donghae memperhatikan sosok punggungnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berjalan pulang dengan hati yang berdebar dan senyum malu yang terulas di bibir tipisnya.

 _Akhirnya, hariku berubah menjadi beruntung!_

Paling tidak, itu yang ia pikirkan sebelum ia kembali menatap pintu apartemennya dengan depresi, hanya lima belas menit setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Welcome to the 'Things to Fall For' series, in which Hyukjae cluelessly does random little things that slowly makes Donghae (…and me) fall for him._

 _ **Fun Fact!**_

 _This is actually inspired from real life. Although of course, what happened is far less dramatic than this. Lmao_

Jadi singkat cerita, aku sedang mengerjakan suatu… proyek, bersama teman. Berupa beberapa _graphic_ dalam bentuk _gif_ dan juga beberapa _graphic art_ lainnya. Lalu ketika aku sedang mencari beberapa referensi, tiba-tiba internet di rumah mati begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas. Jadi mau tak mau, aku pergi ke _mall_ untuk mencari _wifi_. Untungnya, rumahku _literally_ tinggal nyeberang jalan untuk sampai ke _mall_ kelapa gading. Singkat cerita lagi, aku menyelesaikannya di _mall_. Lalu ketika pulang, tas tenteng laptop di tangan kiri, tas selempang, dan tangan kanan membawa _prince waffle with ice cream on top_.

… _What, I was craving for sweets after work, don't judge me._

Tentunya jauh tidak sedramatis Donghae, dan makanan juga yang dibawa. Anyway, aku keluar mall lewat _gading walk_ dari _mall_ 5, yang di sebelah bank BCA. Bagi yang tidak familier, keluar lewat sana tidak seperti pintu lain dimana ada _sliding_ atau _rotating door_ , tapi dua pintu kaca biasa dengan _push/pull_. Dan ada satpam yang mejanya persis di samping pintu, meski diluar, tapi itu pintu kaca. Dan dia cuma duduk disana, main _handphone_. _I mean, I don't know wasn't he supposed to like, watch the door and scan if someone enters?_ Walau sebenernya, aku juga gak ngerasa di harusnya bukain pintu sih karena ya, yang kubawa cuma makanan _lol_.

Jadi aku sudah bersiap, mau menjepit tas laptop dengan siku etc, ketika seseorang, yang seperti disebut di _fic_ ini pakai _headphone_ , dengan satu tangan nurunin _headphone_ nya, sebelah lagi buka pintu dari luar lalu nahan pintunya dan berdiri disana, menungguku lewat.

 _To be honest, I was quite touched. Because little acts of kindness_ seperti ini sudah jarang sekali terjadi di sini, cukup sedih sebenarnya. Entah aku saja yang jarang lihat atau memang seperti itu kenyataannya. _The most I see is people just holding the door for a mere second with arms outstretched backwards and letting it go as they walk. But no, he actually took off his headphones politely, stopped, and stand there until I safely got out (with my waffles and ice cream intact)._

Dan jujur, itu membuatku merasa cukup senang karena tau hal-hal kecil seperti ini belum sepenuhnya hilang. Walau tidak merasa berdebar karena ia tidak tampan seperti Hyukjae, tentunya. (… _and my boyfriend will probably be jealous if I did, lmao_ ). Dan aku kembali tersadar, senyuman ramah dan tingkah kecil seperti ini sungguh bisa mencerahkan hari seseorang. Sesuatu yang sungguh, sangat sederhana.

… _Okay that got a bit sappy, but you got my point!_

Dan untungnya lagi aku tinggal di ruko, jadi tidak ada kejadian kebingungan buka pintu rumah.

 _ **Back to this drabble series, though!**_

Kalian tidak akan percaya, namun sebenarnya ada dua belas _chapter_ untuk _fic_ ini yang bertengger manis di _folder drabble_ khusus ini. Yap, **dua belas**.

Dua belas _chapter_ yang tertulis namun tidak selesai.

Sungguh, aku tidak tau kenapa tapi aku benar-benar kehilangan _muse_ menulisku. Kebanyakan cerita hanya _half done_ , dan terkesan terlalu dipaksakan sehingga aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Belum lagi pekerjaan yang sedang kukerjakan sedikit menyita waktu… ugh.

Jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku menulis _drabble-drabble_ pendek. Paling tidak, ada yang keluar(?) sementara waktu. Contohnya seperti yang ini, karena baru kejadian idenya begitu lancar walau sangat pendek(?). Jadi berupa spontan. Waktu menulisnya pun tidak lama, hanya setengah jam?

 _ **ANYWAY**_ _now that out of the way_ , aku juga _post_ _Halloween one shot_ awal November kemarin, boleh di cek kalau belum! Dan yang itu akan ada _sequel_ nya, walau sekali lagi… belum sanggup kuselesaikan _ugh_.

* * *

 _Review time_!

 **yuukinatsu** : wkwk _slow'_. Aku terakhir main _mmorpg_ itu… DN? Kayaknya? Setelah itu gak coba _game_ lain lagi. Dulu sempet main SEAL (paling lama yg ini), RF, Rohan, PW sikit (karena diseret. Tapi gabetah), Guild Wars (yang ini _game_ inter bayar, dulu nyolong ID om mainnya), apa lagi ya kayaknya gak banyak… Sekarang sudah tidak sempat inves ke _mmorpg_.. wkwk. _Anime_ juga sudah tidak sempat aaaaa hiks

 **eunhaehyuk44** : hehe. Iya Hyukjae forever _whipped_ _kkkk_. Justru itu yang kusuka tapi ngeliat dia yang gabisa nolak kalo sama hae _kkk_

 **Allen** : _lmao_ _anime_ lawas XD . aku udah ga ikutin _anime_ baru sayangnya, jadi kurang tau perkembangan sekarang.. wkwk

 **eunhaeboo** : ah yang ditangkep yang ngeres terus nih hayooooooo _kkkkk_ ketauan yaaaa. Tenang, kan ada hyuk yang selalu jagain hae _kkk_

 **elpeuuuuuu** : tau ga, ngetik namamu itu perjuangan. Mencet 'u' nya sambil diitung _kkkk_. hayooo baper baper~ _kkk_ maaf', kedepannya aku kurangi kok. Nih _updatean_ lagi :D

.

 _Btw_ , _share_ juga di _review_ hal kecil apa yang bisa bikin kalian naksir ke cowo, kali bisa jadi inspirasi muhahaha. _Until then!_


	33. H-230, D-232 - Things to Fall For 2

Waiting for Eunhae, D-231 (Hyukjae), D-233 (Donghae)

Title : Things to Fall For #2

A.I : AU, Fluff, K

.

* * *

 **-IMPORTANT! : PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END-**

* * *

.

' **Things to Fall For #2'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Sejujurnya, Donghae telah cukup terbiasa hidup sendiri.

Di hari dimana sang _appa_ meninggalkannya, Donghae tau bahwa ia tidak bisa terus menerus bersikap manja. Ketika ia akhirnya terbangun dari keterpurukannya, Donghae bangkit berdiri dan ia bukan lagi bocah manja yang dengan mudahnya menangis karena tersandung dan terjatuh diatas aspal. Karena kini, ia tau tidak akan ada lagi _appa_ yang menariknya bangkit dan menghapus air matanya. Yah, ia mengakui ia terkadang masih menangis, namun tidak lagi karena ia terjatuh.

Orang pikir, dengan kepergian sang _appa_ , keluarganya akan menjadi semakin erat. Sayangnya, tidak begitulah kenyataannya. Suasana rumah terasa cukup kelam, dan sulit untuk menghibur orang lain jika dirimu sendiripun merasa sedih. _Noona_ nya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mengambil peluang kerja di negeri matahari. Sang _eomma_ pun mulai berkenalan dengan _namja_ yang bisa mengobati luka hatinya. Dan akhirnya, Donghae memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa kuliah di Seoul, mengontrak sebuah apartemen sederhana di sisi kota.

Disanalah Donghae belajar hidup mandiri. Ia kini menghabiskan hari-harinya tinggal di apartemen tersebut seorang diri, hanya pulang ke rumahnya di Mokpo setiap beberapa bulan sekali. Kini, setelah tiga tahun lamanya ia telah cukup terbiasa. Kebiasaan buruknya untuk meletakkan pakaiannya sembarangan sudah hilang (walau terkadang timbul ketika ia sedang lelah), karena ia harus mencucinya sendiri. Kebiasaannya yang menjauhi dapur pun hilang karena ia terpaksa memasak makanannya sendiri (walau terkadang, ia memilih untuk memesan _delivery_ ).

Satu kebiasaan buruknya yang masih tertinggal, adalah mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya ketika ia merasa sakit.

Dan sungguh betapa Donghae menyesalinya. Pasalnya, sekarang karena ia tinggal sendiri, tidak ada orang yang bisa merawatnya ketika ia jatuh sakit. Sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan karena kini untuk bergerak saja merupakan sesuatu yang cukup sulit untuknya. Ia selalu lalai akan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri, terlalu sering menghiraukan gejala-gejala sakit ringan. Hal tersebut selalu berujung buruk padanya.

Sebenarnya Donghae bukan merupakan orang yang mudah sakit. Ia terbilang paling sehat jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, akan tetapi kebiasaan buruknya menghiraukan gejala penyakit (yang sangat jarang terjadi) itulah yang hingga kini masih membawanya petaka. 'Penyakit'nya itu dimulai tiga hari lalu, ketika ia merasa tenggorokannya mulai tersumbat. Mengingat makanannya beberapa hari sebelumnya dan bagaimana ia tidak terbatuk, Donghae tau ia hanya terkena panas dalam. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, sungguh. Namun ia keras kepala dan tetap memakan makanan berminyak.

Hari berikutnya ia terbangun dengan leher yang rasanya seperti tercekik, dan batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya pun terasa sakit. Karenanya, Donghae menjadi enggan untuk makan. Siang harinya, ia hanya menghabiskan seperempat porsi makannya karena kesulitan untuk menelan. Malam harinya, ia hanya memakan semangkuk pudding. Perutnya dalam kondisi kosong, dan sang _namja brunette_ lupa menutup jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan pemandangan dinginnya kota penuh salju ketika ia pergi tidur.

Jam lima pagi ia terbangun dan melompat dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian ia habiskan terbungkuk di depan kloset, mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang tidak seberapa. Seolah belum cukup, demam pun menyusul dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya terduduk menggigil di kamar mandi.

Merasa sakitnya hanya semakin parah, Donghae memutuskan ia harus pergi ke dokter. Tanpa seseorang yang bisa merawatnya, merupakan suatu ide baik untuk mendapat obat yang tepat agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan cepat sembuh untuk kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya. Maka ia menghangatkan diri dengan segelas the panas, mengumpulkan tenaganya di atas ranjang kamar (kali ini setelah menutup jendela) dalam balutan selimut hingga hari cukup cerah untuknya pergi keluar.

Dengan susah payah, Donghae mengenakan sweater, dan jaket musim dinginnya. Tak lupa syal rajutan biru ia lilitkan di lehernya. Mengambil dompet dan kunci rumah, ia bergegas mengenakan kaus kakinya di lorong dan juga sepatu boots musim dinginnya.

Ia keluar, mengunci pintu apartemennya dan mengambil tangga turun. Tinggal di lantai dua gedung apartemen cukup menguntungkan. Ia berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung dan menarik napas panjang.

Pintu dibuka, dan hawa dingin segera menerpa wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Donghae membalas senyuman ramah sang perawat dari balik meja pendaftaran dengan senyuman letih, walau mungkin _yeoja_ itu tak dapat melihatnya karena setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh syal tebal yang ia gunakan. " _Check-up_ biasa. Sepertinya demam yang menjadi lebih parah," jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Tolong isi disini nama, usia, dan alamat tempat tinggal. Dan juga tolong keluarkan kartu pengenal anda."

Donghae mengambil kertas dan bolpoin yang disodorkan, mengisi formulir tersebut dengan sedikit susah payah karena kepalanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Setelahnya ia mengembalikan formulir itu, disaat yang sama menyerahkan kartu pengenalnya dan melihat sang perawat memasukkan data yang ada ke dalam komputer.

"Silahkan, lorong sebelah sana kemudian belok kanan," ujar sang perawat sambil mengembalikan kartunya, dan menunjuk lorong yang ia maksud. "Ada beberapa orang sebelum anda, mohon bersabar sebentar."

Donghae menggumamkan terimakasih dan memasukkan kartunya, kemudian berjalan kearah lorong yang ditunjukkan.

Setiap langkah terasa semakin berat untuknya. Dalam perjalannya menuju rumah sakit, salju mulai kembali turun. Walau sangat sedikit, tapi dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang sakit itu terasa bagaikan sebuah siksaan. Ia merasa kedinginan bahkan dalam jaket tebal yang ia kenakan. Pendingin ruangan dalam rumah sakit yang bekerja _terlalu_ baik sama sekali tidak membantunya, karena menambah rasa dingin yang ditinggalkan dari jaketnya yang masih sedikit basah.

Saat ia tiba di tempat dimana ia seharusnya menunggu, tubuhnya kembali gemetar pelan. Lebih buruknya, semua bangku tunggu terlihat penuh diduduki beberapa orang. Donghae hanya bisa berdiri di tepian, bersandar pada tembok dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa dingin.

Ia terlihat amat kasihan, dengan tubuh menggigil dan rambut _brunette_ yang lembab menempel pada keningnya. Ia juga terkadang terbatuk keras, pipinya berwarna merah, hampir semerah hidungnya. Walau begitu wajahnya yang tertunduk terlihat pucat. Karenanyalah seorang _namja_ berambut merah yang sedari tadi terduduk merasa iba ketika melihatnya. Apalagi mengingat bahwa ia tidak sakit. Tidak, _namja_ itu tidak kesini untuk _check-up_ atau sejenisnya. Ia hanya kesini untuk menyampaikan kondisi _noona_ nya ke dokter langganan mereka, yang kebetulan juga bekerja di rumah sakit. Sang _noona_ belum cukup kuat untuk pergi keluar, maka ia yang menawarkan diri untuk menyampaikan kepada dokter segala _detail_ yang ada dan juga mengambil obat yang dibutuhkan.

Perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" _Gwaenchana_? Kau pucat sekali," ujarnya dengan nada lembut namun penuh kekhawatiran. "Duduklah," tawarnya.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, lalu terkejut melihat _namja_ berambut merah itu. Pasalnya, ia adalah _namja_ yang sama dengan yang membantunya membuka pintu perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin memerah, dan sepertinya membuat sang _namja_ salah mengira.

"Wajahmu merah sekali! Cepatlah duduk, istirahat sedikit!"

Ia segera menuntun Donghae untuk duduk di bangku yang kini telah kosong. Donghae hanya menurut, masih merasa terlalu malu untuk menjawab selain menggumamkan terimakasih dengan begitu pelan. Namun itu cukup, karena sang _namja_ kembali tersenyum ramah mendengarnya.

"Kau sungguh tak apa?" _namja_ itu kembali bertanya, membungkuk di dekatnya untuk menatapnya lebih baik.

Donghae semakin membenamkan wajahnya dibalik syal tebal miliknya. "A-aku tidak apa."

 _Namja_ itu mengangguk, walau terlihat tidak teryakinkan. Kemudian ia menatap Donghae dan sesuatu melintas di benaknya, memanggil memorinya. "Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Donghae membulatkan matanya, terkejut bahwa _namja_ itu mungkin mengingatnya.

"Ah, aku ingat!" ia berseru dengan _gummy smile_. "Kau yang waktu itu di-"

"Lee Hyukjae."

Suara panggilan seorang perawat menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu ruang periksa yang kini terbuka, dimana seorang perawat yang memegang sebuah _clip board_ berdiri dan menoleh ke sekeliling dengan bingung. "Lee Hyukjae," perawat itu kembali memanggil.

"Ya!" seru sang _namja_ berambut merah menghentikan panggilannya.

Ia kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Donghae dengan khawatir. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ia berpikir, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri tegap dan menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan hati-hati, menuntunnya untuk ikut berdiri. Donghae teramat bingung, namun hanya bisa menurut saat sang _namja_ berambut merah itu ( _Hyukjae_ , pikirnya dalam benaknya dengan malu), menggandengnya menuju ruang rawat.

"Lee Hyukjae?" tanya sang perawat.

" _Ne_ , aku Lee Hyukjae," balas sang _namja_ berambut merah. "Euhm, tapi bisakah kau menyelipkannya sebelumku? Aku hanya akan mengambil obat, tidak lama," tambahnya.

Sesungguhnya itu cukup tidak mungkin, namun mungkin sang perawat melihat kondisinya yang cukup memprihatinkan, atau mungkin itu efek tatapan memohon Hyukjae yang sangat susah ditolak. Ia akhirnya menghela napas dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar, mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah dalam untuk menunjukkan jalan.

"Silahkan," ujarnya pada Donghae dengan seulas senyum.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian ia berbalik menoleh kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tertawa pelan. "Masuklah, tidak apa. Tidak baik kau terus menunggu dengan kedinginan."

" _K-kamsahamnida_!" Donghae kembali berujar, meski terhenti karena terbatuk sedikit.

Hyukjae terkekeh. " _Cheonman_ ," bisiknya, nada yang persis sama dengan senyuman yang persis sama dengan yang ia berikan beberapa hari lalu. Seolah itu disengaja, ia menambahkan sebuah kedipan di akhirnya.

Donghae tidak sadar ketika ia melangkah masuk dan pintu kembali ditutup oleh sang perawat. Ia masih sedikit melamun ketika ia berjalan pelan kearah meja konsultasi, dan terduduk di bangku.

"Selamat pagi," sapa sang dokter yang terduduk dengan ramah. "Apa keluhannya?"

Donghae berkedip sekali, dua kali. Sebelum membuka mulutnya dan berucap tanpa sadar,

"Sepertinya aku butuh obat penenang jantung."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Well that ended as a crack._

Singkat saja biar kalian tidak malas baca. _Fanfic_ ku kemungkinan akan dibukukan jadi **fanbook**. Semua hal membicarakan itu ada di _wordpress_ ku disini, **tolong, mohon bantuannya,** jika bisa sempatkan untuk sekedar melihat :D

* * *

 **sunrifanfictions.#wordpress.#com/2016/11/24/fanfiction-into-fanbook/**

(hilangkan #)

* * *

 _Author note_ kali ini singkat saja dengan harapan semua baca. Balasan _review_ akan kugabung di _drabble_ berikutnya. Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya dan cek _wordpress_ ku itu. **Terimakasih!**


	34. H-198, D-200 - Love?

Waiting for Eunhae, D-198 (Hyukjae), D-200 (Donghae)

Title : Love?

A.I : AU, Fluff, K

.

 _ **a/n**_ **:** _ **again, please read the author note at the end!**_

.

.

' **Love?'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"…Belakangan ini, aku terus memikirkan sesuatu."

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meski ia tahu bahwa Hyukjae tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena posisi mereka yang sekarang tengah duduk dalam posisi punggung saling beradu. Donghae merasakan, bukan melihat, bagaimana rumput hijau di sekitar mereka bergoyang pelan karena tiupan angina lembut. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di tempat spesial itu, di taman bunga rahasia dibalik pepohonan dekat tempat bermain anak-anak yang mereka temukan ketika mereka masih kecil dulu. Tempat tersebut selalu terasa menenangkan dan hangat.

"Tumben kau menyempatkan diri untuk berpikir," ujar Donghae dengan nada candaan.

Hyukjae mendengus. "Kau mencuri kalimatku."

"Balas dendam itu menyenangkan."

" _Ne_. Sekarang diamlah dan cobalah bersikap seperti sahabat baikku yang seharusnya." Setelah berujar demikian, Hyukjae berdeham dan mengulangi kalimatnya sebelumnya dengan sedikit lebih dramatis. "Belakangan ini, aku terus memikirkan sesuatu."

Donghae memutar bola matanya, namun tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menuruti permainan Hyukjae. "Tentang apa?"

Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin memprotes karena respon yang terdengar setengah hati tersebut, tapi akhirnya memutuskan bahwa itu cukup baik untuk sekarang. "Aku tengah memikirkan… Kehidupanku secara keseluruhan."

"Hmm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa… kosong," suara Hyukjae terdengar seperti bisikan.

Donghae terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum bersandar lebih dekat kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghela napas puas merasakan kehangatannya tersebut, rambut _silver_ nya bergerak pelan saat ia bergelung mendekat. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Semua nada bercanda telah hilang dan digantikan dengan nada kecemasan yang tulus. "Apa kau sedang merasa tertekan di kampus?"

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar nada kekhawatiran itu, merasa cukup tersentuh. " _Ani_ , bukan itu. Aku baik-baik saja, kurasa."

"Lantas ada apa?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan Donghae bergerak dari posisinya, mungkin berusaha untuk melihatnya lebih baik. Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada masalah di kampus, kurasa. Selain beban tes setiap dua minggu sekali, tapi semua berjalan lancar. Aku juga berhasil mendapat nilai yang cukup memuaskan."

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak perlu khawatir. Secara mengejutkan, kau adalah seorang calon dokter yang sangat pintar."

Itu adalah sebuah pujian, dan Hyukjae tahu itu. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Hanya saja…" Hyukjae menghela napasnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa… Hmm, bagaimana menyebutnya. _Existential crisis_?"

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidakkah kita merasakan itu kebanyakan waktu?"

"Memang, tapi…" Hyukjae menutup matanya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sungguh kosong. Seperti, ketika aku melihat teman-temanku menghabiskan waktunya dengan _yeojachingu_ atau _namjachingu_ mereka…"

"Ah, kau hanya kekurangan cinta," Donghae terkekeh.

"Tidak, bukan itu," sangkal Hyukjae. "Kau tahu aku sedang rehat dari mencari hubungan. Semua kejadian menaksir-orang-yang-tak-terjangkau itu sudah cukup untuk sekarang."

"Sekarang kau hanya bersikap pesimis."

"Tidak," Hyukjae kembali menyangkal. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin karena aku memang kurang dalam hal wajah-"

"Hyukjae," potong Donghae, membuatnya terdiam mendengar nada tegas di dalamnya. "Kita tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi. Sudah kukatakan itu hanyalah perasaan minder tak berdasar."

"Tapi itu benar adanya."

"Itu tidak benar." Donghae menghela napas. Ia bersandar lebih lagi pada Hyukjae, lengannya mengusap lengan Hyukjae dengan gesture yang menenangkan. "Baiklah mungkin kau memang tak setampan, mari kita katakan, Choi Siwon, jika berpikir secara _stereotype_. Tapi itu tidak berarti kau tidak tampan, bukan begitu?" Kemudian Donghae menambahkan dengan sedikit candaan. "Dan seperti yang Kyuhyun selalu katakan, 'tampan itu relative, tapi jelek itu-'"

"Mutlak," Hyukjae menyelesaikan dengan tawa pelan, mengingat perkataan 'bijak' itu dengan baik.

"Dan yang pasti kau sama sekali tidak jelek," Donghae mengakhirinya dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya.

"Kau terlalu subjektif," Hyukjae terkekeh. "Tapi terimakasih. Kau selalu bisa menghapus segala rasa minderku."

"Dengan senang hati," Donghae berbisik tulus.

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak. "Tapi sungguh, belakangan ini aku sedikit terlalu banyak menaksir orang namun kemudian tidak terbalas."

Donghae menggumam dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus melalui helaian rambut _brunette_ nya. Kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kearah langit biru di atas mereka. "Kau tahu… Sebenarnya itu cukup masuk akal."

Kali ini, Hyukjaelah yang merasa bingung. "Eh?"

"Sebutannya. Menaksir seseorang sering disebut dengan ' _crush'_ , dan rasanya hampir selalu sakit di akhirnya seolah seseorang menghancurkanmu." Donghae mengangguk seolah menyetujui teori tersebut. "Mungkin itulah alasannya perasaan ini disebut ' _fall in love_ ', atau jatuh cinta. Karena kita tidak punya kontrol atasnya, dan memang akan terasa sakit. Karena itulah disebut sebagai _jatuh_."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolong dirimu sendiri untuk tidak terjatuh dan merasa sakit. Itu terdengar sedikit ironis." Donghae tersenyum pahit.

Hyukjae tersenyum, namun terlihat jauh lebih optimis. "Yah, tapi tidak akan terasa sakit jika kau jatuh untuk orang yang tepat, karena orang itu akan ada untuk menangkapmu."

"Mungkin begitu. Karenanya, kau mungkin hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, Hyukjae."

Sekali lagi, Hyukjae mengangguk. Keheningan yang nyaman melingkupi keduanya sekali lagi. Namun sekarang mereka sama-sama terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Dengan mata terpejam, punggung masih saling beradu dan kedua kaki terselonjor kedepan.

"Hei, Donghae?" mulai Hyukjae memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau membedakan perasaan cinta?"

Donghae membuka matanya, wajahnya sekali lagi mengekspresikan kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm, jadi sebenarnya apa itu perasaan cinta?"

"Tidakkah kau pernah menjalin hubungan sebanyak tiga kali sebelumnya? Dan kau masih bertanya padaku apa itu cinta?" Donghae beralasan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Kau sendiri punya satu mantan pacar. Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa kau mencintainya dulu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku-" Donghae berhenti, benaknya tiba-tiba terasa kosong.

Hyukjae sepertinya menyadari keraguannya, dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Jika kau harus memilih antara mantan pacarmu itu dengan teman-teman mu, sebut saja Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan aku, manakah yang akan kau pilih?"

"Kalian bertiga," jawab Donghae langsung tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Tapi kesadaran itu segera membuatnya terhenyak.

Hyukjae ikut membuka matanya, namun tidak menatap benda tertentu. "Kata orang, cinta adalah ketika kau lebih memilih orang tersebut dibandingkan teman terdekatmu."

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai mantan pacarku?" Pertanyaan tersebut lebih terdengar seperti Donghae sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan bukan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak menjawabnya, tapi Donghae seolah sudah mendapat jawabannya.

"Terkadang, orang salah mengira antara cinta dan perasaan nyaman. Karena kau terbiasa dengan kenyamanan tersebut, kau merasakan sesuatu yang seolah adalah kepuasan," jelas Hyukjae. "Atau terkadang, daya tarik sesaat. Lebih sering lagi, campuran antara keduanya."

Donghae tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya?"

Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya. "Jika perasaan itu adalah ketika kita mengasihi seseorang dengan dalam dan tulus, hingga ingin membuat orang itu selalu merasa senang dan tidak sedih, atau ingin menunjukkan kasih sayang… Ditambah dengan tidak ada tujuan egois ataupun keinginan untuk membebani orang tersebut maka…"

Hyukjae tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Meski begitu Donghae tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Donghae merasakan tangan kanan Hyukjae yang tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya yang sedikit bergerak mendekat, dan kemudian Donghae meletakkan tangannya di samping tangan Hyukjae. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Itu adalah sebuah bisikan yang pelan, namun Hyukjae mendengarnya.

"Tapi disitulah pertanyaannya. Kau mengukur perasaan cinta dengan membandingkan orang tersebut dengan teman-teman terdekatmu. Lantas bagaimana jika orang tersebut adalah teman terdekatku disaat yang sama?" Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang ia utarakan karena ia menginginkan sebuah jawaban, namun Hyukjae hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi dilemanya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Donghae tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, gunakan cara lain untuk mengukurnya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Coba bayangkan seseorang yang ingin kau peluk dengan hangat diatas sebuah sofa, ketika sedang menonton televisi dan tak melakukan hal lain. Acara yang sedang berputar sangatlah membosankan, tapi meski begitu kau merasa puas dan bahagia."

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum. "Sepertinya, aku cukup mengerti apa itu cinta sekarang."

"Iyakah?"

"Ya. Aku hanya punya satu lagi pertanyaan."

"Silahkan."

"Apakau kau akan menangkap jatuhku?"

Donghae tak menjawabnya.

Tapi jemari mereka yang kini tertaut merupakan jawaban yang cukup untuk Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kabar terbaru soal cerita 'Snow Drops'ku, akhirnya akan dipublish dalam bentuk _fanbook_! Semua info beserta _pre-order_ nya dapat dilihat di _**wordpress**_ ku, atau link berikut ini:

 **sunrifanfictions.#wordpress.#com/2016/12/26/my-first-fanbook-snow-drops/**

(hilangkan #)

Selain itu juga sudah disebarkan di _**twitter**_ ku dan akun-akun sosmed **Joy Redaction** :D

* * *

.

Maaf karena sebulan ini tidak _update_ , aku sedang rodi untuk **'Snow Drops'** itu _lol_. Sehingga tidak sempat menulis. Inipun sebenarnya _drabble_ lama yang pernah ku _post_ di _**twitter**_ jaman dahulu dalam bahasa inggris. Meski sekarang sepertinya sudah tenggelam entah dimana… Untuk pembicaraan lengkap mengenai asal mula bagaimana _fanfiction_ ku itu bisa menjadi _fanbook_ , ada di _wordpress_ ku juga.

 _ **Funfact**_ , sebagian besar isi pembicaraan ini adalah pembicaraan dengan sahabatku _fishy, who now as you know is my boyfriend_. Tapi _unlike this drabble, we didn't get together immediately like that lol_.

.

* * *

Sek bales _review_ , sekalian yang _drabble_ terakhir!

 **elfishy09** : maaf malah jadi lama _update_ nya karena perubahan rencana ;_; gandengan tapi ga gandengan itu gimana ya… _kkkk_. nanti akan kucoba selipkan di yang berikutnya kalau semua kerjaan udah kelar ya! :D

 **SERRA** : sekali muncul banyak ya _kkkk_. _gomawo_! Ah dan untuk info soal _fanbook_ nya sudah ku _post_ , maaf menunggu, _jeongmal gomawo_! Sayangnya ngga bisa dari toko buku, tapi semua info pemesanan ada di _wordpress_ itu :D

 **Alvieramarisha** : _yes_ MKG! _I live practically a road away from MKG kkk_. Hayoooloh jangan" iya kita sering ketemu tanpa sadar. _Thank you! And I will!_ :D

 **reni. t** : eh? Entahlah tapi kan aku memang spesialis _fluff kkk_. Yang dua belas itu belum di _post_ karena masih berantakan banget. Kebetulan aja aku kemarin abis sakit, lalu kamu saranin antrian bisa digabung jadi idenya hehe. *Peluuuuk! _Thank you_ juga udah _support_ terus. Untuk sekarang versi cetak masih, _ebook_ nya belum. IB kayaknya gakujadiin buku… aku kurang puas entah kenapa sama cerita itu sekarang _kkk_. Untuk sementara karena aku belum sempet nulis ini _drabble_ lain dulu, tapi mungkin nanti balik lagi ke _story line_ yang kemarin. Sekali lagi _gomawo_! _Review_ mu selalu bikin semangat! :D

 **eunhaeboo** : yah apa yang salah dari nyari gratisan wifi _kkk_. Iya lagi sibuk ngurus _fanbook_ nya. Ngga kooook aku kan masih polos :3 (bohong _kkk_ )

 **eunhaehyuk** : terkadang sulit berpikir positif ketika lagi sial memang _kkkk_. semoga suka yang ini~

 **elpeuuuuuu** : wets tatapan menghanyutkan ya XD . sek tabung dulu idenya hehe

 **hara97** : iyaaa hehe. Untuk sekarang yang 'Snow Drops' sudah _release_. Makasih :D

 **Yuyu** **arxlnn** : yay syukurlah kalau suka hehe. _Hope you enjoy this one too!_

 **ikan** : karena dia deg-degan karena Hyukjae _kkkk_. _thank youuu_

* * *

 _Thanks for the support guys_! Sampai bertemu _drabble_ berikut~ _Please leave a review_ ^^


	35. H-176, D-178 - New Year Date

Waiting for Eunhae, D-176 (Hyukjae), D-178 (Donghae)

Title : Park Date

A.I : Non!AU, Fluff, K

.

.

' **New Year Date'**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Kau semangat sekali sepertinya hari ini Donghae- _ssi_?"

Donghae menoleh, akan tetapi tangannya tidak berhenti membereskan mejanya dan memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya. "Eh? Terlihat seperti itu kah?" Donghae balas bertanya dengan seulas senyum yang tak bisa disembunyikannya.

Rekan kerja tempatnya bertugas di Myeongdong _Tourist Police Station_ itu tertawa. "Lihatlah, kau tidak berhenti tersenyum seharian ini. Aku mengerti hari ini kita dapat waktu pulang lebih cepat karena ini masih suasana tahun baru, tapi apakah kau tidak sedikit terlalu gembira untuk itu?"

"Yah, karena aku bukan gembira hanya karena hal itu saja." Donghae mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu, semburat tipis dapat terlihat di kedua pipinya. "Maksudku, tentu aku gembira karena bisa pulang lebih cepat. Tapi ada alasan lain juga."

"Ah?" sebuah alis dinaikkan dengan mimik candaan. "Apa kau akan pergi kencan hari ini?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, tapi dari wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan tatapannya yang menghindar sambil mempercepat kegiatan _packing_ nya, sang rekan kerja kembali tertawa.

"Wah siapa _yeoja_ beruntung itu?" rekan kerjanya kembali bertanya.

Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan, tapi terlihat seperti menahan tawanya atas pertanyaannya tersebut. Rekan kerjanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun sebelum dia sempat kembali bersuara seseorang yang menggunakan masker putih dan topi hitam memasuki pintu depan. Kepala Donghae yang semula tertunduk menatap tasnya langsung terangkat, melihat ke arah orang yang baru saja datang.

"Hyukkie!" seru Donghae, saat itu juga senyuman yang begitu lebar merekah di wajahnya.

 _Namja_ itu menurunkan maskernya dan balas tersenyum. "Hae, sudah boleh pulang?" tanyanya yang dengan singkat dibalas anggukan Donghae. Kemudian dia menyadari rekan kerja Donghae yang terduduk di meja sebelahnya. "Ah, _annyeong haseyo_."

"Oh _annyeong haseyo_ , Hyukjae- _ssi_ ," balasnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya sang _dancer_ Super Junior datang menghampiri rekan satu _group_ nya, jadi dia tidak terkejut. "Anggota tentara militer masih libur ya?"

" _Ne_ , kami sedikit lebih beruntung dari kalian," jawab Hyukjae dengan tawa ramah. "Aku baru kembali bertugas akhir minggu nanti."

"Kau mengatakan seolah kami sungguh sial saja," balas rekan kerja Donghae dengan senyuman pahit bercanda. "Kami lumayan beruntung karena bisa pulang cepat!"

"Aku tahu," Hyukjae tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Karenanya _namja_ berusia mental lima tahun ini sejak kemarin terus merengek memaksaku menemaninya hari ini."

" _Yah_!" Donghae memprotes, walau agaknya memang terdengar seperti rengekkan, membuat rekan kerjanya tertawa.

Hyukjae terkekeh, mengacak lembut rambut Donghae. "Sudahlah ayo berangkat?"

Tepat saat itu juga Donghae mensleting tasnya dengan rapat. " _Ne_ , ayo!" Nadanya telah kembali berubah riang. "Aku duluan. Sampai bertemu besok!" serunya pada rekan kerjanya.

"Ah, _ne_. _Sugohaseyo_. Sampai besok," balas rekannya.

Dia menatap saat Hyukjae ikut pamit, membungkuk dengan sopan. Dia terus memperhatikan sosok keduanya hingga mereka melewati pintu kaca sebelum kemudian berbalik kembali menghadap mejanya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Hm, bukan kencan ternyata? Kukira dia akan pergi kencan karena melihat reaksinya sebelumnya itu," dia menggumam pada diri sendiri, sebelum kemudian mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh.

Dia tidak melihat hanya di depan pintu kaca itu, tangan Donghae yang meraih Hyukjae, menyusup ke dalam genggamannya sebelum mereka berjalan sambil saling tersenyum, jemari tertaut.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu hm?"

Hyukjae bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengulaskan senyuman riang yang menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya.

"Hehe. Karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bisa pergi kencan!" balas Donghae riang, tangan mereka yang tertaut diayunkannya dengan bersemangat, membuat Hyukjae tertawa.

"Yah, kau tidak khawatir ada yang menyadari kita dan melihat kita bergandengan?" Meski begitu, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melepaskannya.

" _Ani_ ," jawab Donghae ringan. "Fans tahu _manager_ sering menggandengku. Tentu tidak aneh jika mereka melihatmu menggandengku."

"Benar juga." Hyukjae kemudian melirik Donghae dengan tatapan jahilnya. "Kalau _dispatch_ menemukan kita aku hanya tinggal mengatakan bahwa aku hanya menjaga agar bocah lima tahun ini tidak tersesat."

" _Yah_!"

Hyukjae tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda." Kemudian dia mengecup kening Donghae singkat.

"H-Hyukkie!" Donghae berujar dengan panik sambil menoleh sekeliling, takut ada yang melihat mereka. Bergandengan mungkin bisa di elak, namun yang satu itu sungguh bisa menjadi peluang untuk skandal.

" _Oops_ ," Hyukjae terkekeh. "Maaf aku kelepasan. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang lihat."

Donghae menghela napas, meski khawatir sebenarnya merasa cukup senang. Mereka terus berjalan sambil berbincang, dipenuhi dengan candaan dan senyuman yang tak sedetikpun hilang dari wajah mereka. Tak lama, mereka telah sampai di sebuah taman yang terbilang cukup sepi.

"Senang juga rasanya kencan berdua seperti ini," ujar Hyukjae. "Kita tidak perlu membuat _manager_ bersedih sendirian melihat kita berdua."

"Apa boleh buat. Ketika kita sibuk, mereka selalu mengkhawatirkan kita akan pergi melakukan hal bodoh berdua dan mengacaukan _schedule_ ," Donghae merenggut tipis.

"Keputusan mereka tidak salah," jawab Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi bayangkan berapa banyak fans yang sangat ingin bertukar tempat dengannya."

"Kau benar." Sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di bibir Donghae. "Ngomong-ngomong soal fans, sudah lama kita belum menyapa mereka!"

Hyukjae menaikkan alisnya. "Kau mau menyapa mereka?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan cepat berkali-kali, sungguh terlihat manis, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Apa kita _selca_ saja?" Hyukjae kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Oh, atau kita bisa merekam _video_ singkat mengucapkan selamat tahun baru dan mem- _post_ nya di _instagram_. Kau mau?"

Donghae terus mengangguk dan kini bahkan sedikit melompat di posisinya. " _Ne_! Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae tertawa, mengacak rambut Donghae dengan gemas. " _Arra, arra_. Hmm, kita duduk di sana?" tunjuknya pada sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

Donghae tidak menjawab, namun dia telah melesat untuk lebih dulu duduk di atas bangku, merapihkan kembali rambutnya yang kini sedikit berantakan agar terlihat sempurna di kamera. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan dengan seulas senyuman sebelum dia ikut duduk di sisi Donghae, kemudian membuka aplikasi di ponselnya.

Saat Hyukjae mulai memilah aplikasi, Donghae bergerak dengan gelisah di sisinya, membuatnya menoleh dengan bingung. "Ada apa?"

" _Ani_ ," Donghae menunduk dengan malu. "Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit gugup. Mungkin karena sudah lama."

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Sudah, tak usah gugup. Ayo, siap?"

Donghae mengangguk, dan Hyukjae mulai merekam mereka.

" _Hana, dul, set_ …" Hyukjae menghitung sebagai aba-aba. " _Annyeong haseyo_."

Hyukjae menahan tawanya, menyadari walau dengan hitungannya Donghae masih gagal menyapa bersamaan dengannya. Yah, dia sudah menebak bahwa itu kemungkinan besar memang terjadi, maka hanya dengan santai melanjutkan.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ ," sapa Donghae sedikit terlambat. "Selamat tahun baru."

"Selamat tahun baru." Hyukjae segera mengambil alih untuk berbicara. "Ya, tahun baru 2017 sudah datang. Tahun ayam akhirnya datang dan hari kami selesai wajib militer juga semakin mendekat."

"Tidakkah sudah lama?" Donghae berujar pelan dan menatapnya.

Hyukjae tanpa sadar balas menoleh untuk menatap Donghae. "Iya, sudah sangat lama."

Hyukjae tidak tahu pasti, namun sepertinya Donghae terlarut dalam perasaannya sendiri, melihat dari tatapan dalam mata bening berwarna cokelat gelap itu. "Iya, sudah sangat lama. Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Kalimat itu membuat Hyukjae melupakan bahwa mereka sedang merekam video. Hyukjae juga langsung terbawa perasaan, mengingat hari-harinya terpisah dari Donghae dan merindukannya. Tidak jarang malam hari dilewatinya sambil melihat bulan, bertanya-tanya apakah Donghae baik-baik saja, apakah Donghae tidak kesulitan untuk tidur dan merindukannya.

"…Aku juga sangat merindukanmu…" bisik Hyukjae tulus, tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat.

Alih-alih menghindar, Donghae seolah menunggu Hyukjae. Perlahan, dipejamkannya matanya saat Hyukjae akhirnya mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, dengan penuh sayang. Senyuman mengembang di bibir Donghae saat bibir mereka bertemu, dan Hyukjae ikut merasakan perasaan hangat dan bahagia di dalam dirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian Hyukjae menarik diri dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" _Aish_ … Sekarang kita harus memotong _video_ nya," bisiknya. Meski begitu senyuman di bibirnya menandakan bahwa sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Donghae tertawa pelan, tawanya terdengar begitu bahagia. "Kau berkata seolah kau menyesalinya."

"Tentu tidak," Hyukjae kembali mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir itu, sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah kamera. "Ah ayo kita harus menyelesaikan ini, tanganku mulai pegal."

"Mm," Donghae mengiyakan.

"Sekarang tahun baru telah tiba, sudah lama kalian menunggu. Kami akan segera kembali pada kalian dengan cepat!" Hyukjae berujar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Selamat tahun baru," Donghae ikut berucap, mulai mengakhiri video mereka.

"Jaga kesehatan, sampai jumpa. Aku mencintai kalian!"

"Aku mencintai kalian!" Donghae ikut berujar sebelum Hyukjae mengakhiri videonya.

"Ah sepertinya itu cukup bagus." Hyukjae memindahkan ponselnya ke tangan satunya dan merenggangkan tangannya yang mulai merasa pegal. "Sekarang, untuk meng _edit_ bagian itu…"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak usah kita _edit_?" gurau Donghae kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kau ingin melihat fans kita berjatuhan hm?" Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya dan mengecup puncak hidung Donghae.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya, masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Mereka terlihat lucu ketika sedang histeris karena kita."

"Mm, kuakui itu memang cukup lucu," balas Hyukjae. "Tapi reaksi _dispatch_ tidak akan lucu."

Donghae mengkerutkan hidungnya. "Kau benar. Baiklah, _edit_ itu."

Hyukjae hanya tertawa, meng _edit_ _video_ mereka dengan salah satu aplikasi pada ponselnya yang sejak dulu digunakan untuk menutup kejadian-kejadian serupa seperti barusan. Setelah selesai dia mencoba memutarnya kembali, mengangguk setelah puas dengan hasilnya.

"Aku juga mau," pinta Donghae saat dia melihat Hyukjae hendak mem- _post_ nya.

"Ah? Baiklah, nyalakan _bluetooth_ mu."

Hyukjae kemudian mengirimkan _video_ tersebut. Mereka kemudian merencanakan waktu mem- _post_ nya, dan akhirnya setuju untuk mem- _post_ _video_ tersebut secara bersamaan. Jiwa perfeksionis Hyukjae tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk mem- _post_ hal yang sama tanpa variasi, maka dia menambahkan _filter_ pada _video_ miliknya. Setelah hitungan ketiga, mereka mem- _post_ nya di waktu yang sama dan memperhatikan bagaimana bagian _comment_ segera meledak dengan ekspresi histeris fans.

"Lihat? Mereka lucu sekali," Donghae kembali tertawa kecil dengan riangnya, membaca setiap _comment_ yang masuk baik di _Instagram_ maupun _Twitter_ nya dengan serius.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Walau dia juga merasa reaksi semua orang lucu, saat itu dia terlalu terpana memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae yang kini terlihat begitu cerah. Senyuman di bibir tipis itu tak berhenti terulas. Hyukjae tak kuasa menahan diri dan melihat sekeliling, sekali lagi memastikan mereka masih aman tak terlihat dari mata-mata orang umum dan mengecup lembut pipi Donghae.

Donghae tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya, namun semburat merah tipis di pipinya membuat Hyukjae tahu bahwa kecupannya cukup berefek. Hyukjae pun tersenyum.

 _Aku juga sangat, sangat merindukanmu._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Inspired by Eunhae's instagram update on January 4_ _th_ _by the request from_ _ **Riez**_ _:)_

 _I actually had this idea from then, but is still mulling over Snow Drops and rechecking and re-rechecking and re-re-rechecking and- /slap_

 _Anyway! The video cut was realy suspiscious because it's cut soon after Donghae said he missed Hyuk with that dreamy eyes, really you two tell us what actually happened! XD_

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong, aku mem _post drabble series_ baru berjudul **FWP /** _ **Fluff Without Plot**_. Monggo di cek bagi yang belum :D

 _ **Snow Drops**_ sendiri sudah rampung, yang belum baca _twitter_ ku, _bookmark_ nya juga sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu cetak lusa, kemudian setelah tutup PO dan cetak selesai (seharusnya sih cepat) akan langsung di kirim. PO masih ada seminggu lagi, nanti infonya akan kusertakan di _link_ di bawah ya!

.

* * *

Sekarang balas _review_ dulu~

 **Leenahanwoo** : _omg_ itu kelewatan wkwkwk. Mungkin karena terjemahin langsung jadi rada ga mikir… Itu kata-kata aslinya apa ya…

 **elpeuuuuuu** : lah galau kenapa XD ini kan cerita _fluff_ XD _gomawo_ udah pesen! Semoga nanti suka ya, ditunggu sedikit lagi sampai bukunya mendarat di rumah hehehehe

 **alviera marisha** : yupp. Aku di ruko Pasar Mandiri tepatnya XD

 **SERRA** : sama-sama! Semoga suka :D

 **eunhaeboo** : aku mah polossss~ aw bagus deh kalau suka meski _cheesy_ hehehe

 **reni. t** : _gomawooooo_ ~ IB ga akan ku bukuin memang, cuma sepertinya bakal ku tulis ulang karena aku rada gabetah baca depannya berantakan sekali ;_; . Rencananya sih aku mau mulai nyelesaiin semua _fic_ ku yang belum tuntas setelah urusan _fanbook_ kelar semua nanti, termasuk IB. seperti yang kusebut IB mungkin kutulis ulang dari awal, tapi kayaknya yang versi 'baru'nya itu nanti ku _post_ di _wattpad_ , baru aktifin kemarin ahaha. Yang disini akan tetap kutamatin juga, cuma bagian awalnya gak kuubah. Sayang kalau semua _review_ ilang, sebagai kenang-kenangan juga hehe. Amiiiin dan _gomawo_ udah pesen _**Snow Drops**_ nya, semoga nanti kamu suka! :D

* * *

.

 **Fanbook** pertamaku _**Snow Drops**_ , hanya satu buku untuk _full story_ , dengan tebal +-300 halaman. Tutup PO tanggal **25 Januari 2017**. Pemesanan saat PO akan mendapat _benefit_ berupa poster dan _photo card_ Eunhae. Setelah tutup PO tidak akan ada PO kedua. Akan ada _ready_ _stock_ , namun tidak akan mendapat _benefit_. Semua info lebih lanjut bisa dilihat disini:

 **sunrifanfictions.#wordpress.#com/2016/12/26/my-first-fanbook-snow-drops/**

(hilangkan tanda #)

Juga, semua celotehanku tentang isi – proses pembuatan _**Snow Drops**_ ada pada _post_ setelahnya!

.

* * *

 _Mind to RnR? :D_


End file.
